La Oscuridad Que Hay En Mi
by CarolinaLeal848
Summary: El mal es real. El mal existe. Un día tu vida se reduce a una sola cosa, cazar. Combatir y luchar contra ese mal que acecha en la oscuridad. ¿Pero y si ese mal gana? ¿Y si ese mal vence y te arrastra al Infierno? ¿Y si alguien consigue sacarte y devolverte a la vida?
1. Chapter 1

_Ploc..._

_Ploc..._

_Ploc..._

_Aquel pesado goteo, constante, incesante de espesa sangre casi coagulada, resbalando por la fría superficie de la mesa hasta caer sobre el pegajoso charco color carmesí formado en el suelo, apenas hizo mella en su mente, demasiado corrompida a estas alturas para sentirse afectada por ello._

_Ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, sumida en todo aquel oscuro caos, perdida en algún oscuro recoveco en las más profundas entrañas del infierno._

_Por un instante permaneció inmóvil, fría, impertérrita, con la cabeza inclinada y la mirada fija puesta sobre los oxidados instrumentos esparcidos por la ensangrentada bandeja._

_Haciendo obedecer a su cuerpo con la poca voluntad que le quedaba, Alexandra Woods extendió lentamente la temblorosa mano tomando una vieja navaja de afeitar, observando su apagado brillo ante la tenue luz que se abría paso desde algún desconocido lugar mientras esta giraba la hoja examinándola detenidamente en silencio._

_Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, aquel intenso dolor, aquel sordo vacío. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en su pecho y la agria bilis le cosquilleo en la garganta mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas las cuales no se permitió derramar ni una._

_No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_Otra vez..._

_Su cuerpo se sacudió débilmente reaccionando ante aquel estruendoso sonido metálico que no tardo en llenar la penumbrosa habitación. Aquel horroroso sonido que se había convertido en algo casi familiar hizo que mirase hacia arriba conteniendo la respiración._

_Nuevamente, el engranaje se había puesto en marcha._

_Instintivamente, Lexa agarro con fuerza el mango de la navaja de afeitar y lo apretó contra la bandeja sin poder hacer nada para evitar que aquel temblor en su cuerpo se apoderada de ella mientras esperaba a su victima, la cual descendería a la más absoluta y completa oscuridad del infierno de la mano de ella._

_Sus ojos empañados de lágrimas se cerraron pesadamente a medida que la estructura bajaba lentamente aquel desvalido cuerpo atado a la metálica camilla, y rehusó mirar al aterrorizado rostro que yacía ante ella._

_Sabía que la culpa sería demasiado devastadora como para soportarla si lo hacía._

_El engranaje vibró fuertemente durante los últimos centímetros y chirrió cuando los anclajes se acoplaron dejando expuesta finalmente a su victima frente a ella sobre la compacta superficie._

_Los ojos de Lexa se abrieron entonces pero lo único a lo que pudieron mirar fue a la ensangrentada, resbaladiza y afilada hoja que tenía en su mano. El hedor a suciedad, espanto, terror y desesperación que impregnaban el aire llegó a ella golpeándola en una nueva oleada de rutinaria aprensión, sustituyendo al de la sangre coagulada y seca o al hedor que desprendía la carne quemada al ser separada de los huesos al que últimamente ya se había acostumbrado._

_Sintió como una mano se cerraba sobre su hombro y enseguida se puso rígida, tensa. Aquella oscura presencia, aquel tenebroso ente, congelo su sangre y perpetro en ella una clase de pavor que solo era capaz de sentir cuando le tenía cerca._

_—¿Qué significa esa cara? —preguntó con cierto desdén al fijarse en ella bien—. ¿Acaso no te hace ilusión?_

_Lexa que no se atrevió a levantar la mirada de la bandeja temblando aún, sintió como una de aquellas lágrimas se desprendía de sus largas pestañas resbalando hasta alcanzar su mejilla, deslizándose en silencio por ella mientras la sensación de ahogo se hacía aún mayor._

_—Vamos, ¿cuantos van hoy? ¿dos? ¿tres? —preguntó aquel ser con cierta jocosidad en la voz—. Creía que a estas alturas estarías deseosa pero lo único que sigo viendo en ti es esa decepcionante actitud que no lleva a nada más que desilusión._

_Lexa continuó en silencio tan solo esperando ordenes, tan solo esperando instrucción._

_Una fina película de sudor recorría su pegajosa piel mientras su cuerpo entero vibraba por el generalizado temblor._

_En cuanto aquel oscuro ser apartó la mano de su hombro, la frialdad volvió a su piel y cierta sensación de alivio se instauro momentáneamente en ella._

_—¿Qué tal un poco de desollamiento para empezar? —propuso el horrendo ser que regía en el infierno observando aquel maltrecho cuerpo sobre la mesa permitiéndose una reflexiva sonrisa—. Unos cuantos cortes aquí y allá alegran la mañana a cualquiera, ¿por qué no a ti también?_

_La garganta de Lexa comenzó a secarse y sintió como el estomago se le empezaba a encoger._

_—Ya no más... —se atrevió a susurrar la joven cerrando sus ojos con dolor suplicante—. Por favor..._

_—No me dirás que no sabes como hacerlo, te he visto y eres... Oh, tienes potencial querida —se sonrió cargado de entusiasmo él haciendo un gesto al bordear la mesa haciéndose con todo el lugar con su presencia—. Eres una autentica maestra, si te lo propusieses tú misma podrías dirigir todo este maldito lugar y ocupar un lugar de honor a mi lado, solo tienes que quererlo._

_—Por favor... —volvió a suplicar ella sin atreverse a mirarlo completamente abatida._

_Lucifer levanto la mirada del cuerpo quedándosela viendo._

_—Empieza —ordenó él ignorando sus suplicas y lamentos, retándola a continuar con la tarea que le había encomendado._

_Lexa tembló, tembló verdaderamente incapaz de elevar sus ojos para mirarlo pero incapaz de posarlos sobre su inconsciente victima la cual parecía aun ajena al calvario que el destino le había deparado._

_Apretando con más fuerza aún el mango de la navaja hasta que sus nudillos perdieron el color, sintió como de entre sus dedos brotaba algo de sangre._

_—¿O quieres ser tú quien regrese de nuevo a la mesa? —preguntó aquella déspota y fría voz persuasiva._

_De solo recordarlo, un escalofrío la recorrió paralizándola casi por completo._

_Lucifer sonrió complacido al percibir el efecto que sus palabras habían causado en ella y elevó una de sus cejas expectantes._

_Lexa elevó ligeramente su cabeza viendo el cuerpo tendido sobre la mesa ante ella, manteniendo sus ojos lejos de la cara._

_No podía, no... no podía mirar su cara. No podía soportar esa quietud, esa mirada aterrada que pronto aparecería en su rostro. Ese terror, ese verdadero pavor, el horror, el desconcierto más absoluto._

_Inhalo profundamente tratando de controlar aquel temblor y reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos endureció la mirada enderezando ligeramente su cuerpo._

_No, no podía volver a pasar por aquello. No podía pasar por ese suplicio de nuevo, no otra vez._

_La alternativa era espantosa, verdaderamente monstruosa pero no existía otra opción._

_Lexa deslizó uno de sus dedos por la afiladisima hoja como hacía siempre que iba a comenzar y la sangre no tardó en llegar a la superficie._

_Debía comprobar que la hoja fuese lo más efectiva posible antes de utilizarla sobre otro._

_El primer corte siempre fue el peor. El más inesperado, el más imprevisto. Trémulo, lento como si dudase de poder continuar sesgando la delicada y tierna piel bajo la hoja._

_Fue entonces cuando ocurrió._

_Un grito lastimoso, desgarrador rasgó el aire proveniente del joven chico tendido en la mesa mientras despertaba presa del más absoluto dolor al tiempo que Lexa deslizaba la hoja lentamente por su piel comenzando a desprender su carne al tiempo que la sangre comenzaba a borbotar desde debajo de su piel._

_—¿Lo ves? —se sonrió Lucifer susurrando en su oído viendo como lo hacía—. Es algo innato. Esto es todo lo que eres... es todo cuanto hay dentro de ti..._

_Los ojos de Lexa se cerraron con fuerza al escucharle y clavando la navaja con precisión gritó a pleno pulmón participe del horror que estaba a punto de desatarse sin control ante ella._

Alexandra Woods despertó bruscamente a la burda realidad con un estrangulado grito ensordecedor en la garganta.

Aferrada fuertemente a las ásperas mantas de la cama de motel donde se hospedaba, miro repentinamente a su alrededor completamente empapada en sudor necesitando ubicarse.

Volvió la cabeza hacia la cama de al lado contemplando como su hermana Luna dormía. Su respiración constante, relajada mientras su cuerpo descansaba abrigado entre las mantas.

Lexa apartó las mantas y bajo sus descalzos pies al suelo antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos queriendo hacer desaparecer la pesadilla que había invadido sus sueños de su mente.

Tras unos minutos la joven morena se puso en pie con sigilo y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina de la que disponían abriendo el mueble bar. Sus ojos no tardaron en dar con una botella de whisky y sacando un vaso de cristal, la abrió y se sirvió medio vaso.

El sonido del ardiente liquido vertiéndose hizo que Luna abriese ligeramente los ojos con sueño frotándoselos antes de buscar su silueta en la oscuridad con la mirada.

—¿Lexa? —murmuró adormilada incorporándose sobre un codo viéndola de espaldas ante la encimera de la pequeña cocina.

—Vuélvete a dormir —acertó a responder la morena sin volverse con la mirada puesta en el interior del vaso.

Luna la ignoro y busco el reloj despertador de su mesilla confusa antes de volver a ver como en la oscuridad Lexa se llevaba el vaso a los labios y bebía un corto trago.

—¿Qué haces despierta a las tres y cuarto de la madrugada?

Lexa permaneció en silencio unos instantes sintiendo el amargo liquido quemar su garganta y sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza.

—Nada, solo... no podía dormir

Luna se la quedo viendo en la penumbra sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacía e hizo un quedo gesto obsevándola.

—¿Y crees que eso ayudará?

—Si, bueno —murmuró ella antes de darse la vuelta apoyándose en el mueble bar—. Creí que me sería más útil que el café.

Luna se la quedo viendo largamente y tras unos segundos se apartó las mantas consiguiendo sentarse en la cama.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No ocurre nada. Solo vuélvete a dormir —musitó Lexa llevándose nuevamente el vaso a los labios bebiendo un pequeño sorbo más.

Luna que frunció ligeramente el ceño alargó la mano encendiendo la luz de la mesilla, y se puso en pie viendo como la tenue luz invadía la pequeña habitación.

—Te ves como una mierda —dijo Luna en cuanto sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz y pudo ver lúcida su silueta.

—Gracias hermanita, yo también te quiero.

—Hablo en serio —insistió Luna acercándose a ella—. Tienes que intentar dormir. Tienes que hacerlo o te derrumbaras.

—Estoy bien —dijo Lexa apartándose de ella para dejar el vaso sobre la encimera.

—Y una mierda —contestó Luna al momento—. ¿Cuanto has dormido desde que regresaste? ¿Un par de horas cada noche? Necesitas descansar, necesitas dormir y...

—Estoy bien —la interrumpió bruscamente Lexa dándole ahora una mirada para que se callase.

—No te creo —replicó Luna cruzándose de brazos algo preocupada por ella.

Lexa no parecía ser la misma desde que regreso literalmente del Infierno, su cara estaba pálida, demacrada. Sus verdes ojos apagados y rodeados de una especie de morada máscara que sobresalían y lucía realmente cansada.

Había pasado por mucho estos últimos años, las dos lo habían hecho pero aquello había sido diferente.

Mucho más fuerte, mucho peor de lo que ella pretendía hacerla creer y Luna lo sabía.

Durante años habían enfrentado juntas toda clase de monstruos, toda clase de males.

Se habían convertido en cazadoras, en las mejores que podían ser tras perder a sus seres queridos uno a uno, aquella era su vida, su decisión, su destino.

Se habían comprometido a acabar con el mal fuesen cuales fuesen las consecuencias pero había cosas que desde luego habían escapado a su control y el regreso de la muerte era una de ellas.

Ni siquiera se creía que su hermana mayor estuviese allí de pie frente a ella. Habían sido largos y dolorosos meses en los que creyó perderla para siempre pero allí estaba de nuevo, viva, respirando y eso era todo cuanto le importaba a Luna.

No quería una explicación racional, no quería una explicación larga o convincente. Quería a su hermana y la quería de vuelta con ella, sin importar como lo hubiese conseguido ni quien hubiese caído en el proceso.

—No me importa —respondió sin más Lexa encogiéndose de un hombro.

—Oye, tu trabajo consiste en cubrirme las espaldas así que te necesito despejada, te necesito concentrada —insistió Luna queriendo convencerla para que durmiese—. ¿Entiendes?

Luna se movió por la habitación y fue hacia el armario abriéndolo para sacar su bolsa de viaje, rebuscando en su interior antes de sacar un pequeño frasco de ella lanzándoselo.

Lexa lo atrapo al vuelo y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era frunció el ceño.

—Toma dos de esas —dijo Luna contemplándola desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Gustus me las dio.

—¿Pastillas para dormir? —preguntó Lexa reconociendo la etiqueta antes de dejarlas junto a la botella—. No gracias. Podrían atacarnos y semi inconsciente si que no te serviría de nada.

—Lex, en serio las necesitas —volvió a insistir Luna acercándose a ella con preocupación—. Nadie va a atacarnos, hemos terminado aquí y este ultimo trabajo ha ido bien, no ha sobrevivido ninguno así que tomátelas y duerme un poco.

—¿Así que como ya hemos terminado en este pueblo quieres doparme?

—Quiero que duermas, que duermas de verdad—replicó Luna sabiendo lo terca que resultaba Lexa en ocasiones reconociendo esta como una de ellas—. Lo necesitas y si esas pastillas hacen su efecto es posible que duermas del tirón y que ninguna pesadilla te despierte como cada noche.

—No las necesito —atajó Lexa la conversación desplazándose por la habitación para mantenerse alejada de ella—. Y no las voy a tomar, fin de la discusión.

—¿Entonces como pretendes descansar? ¿Cuanto dormirás esta semana? ¿seis, nueve horas tal vez en toda la semana?

—¡No las voy a tomar! —gritó de pronto Lexa sobresaltándola antes de volverse a mirarla con firmeza.

Luna se tensó pero no dejo que eso la intimidase.

—Bien, no lo hagas. Adelante, pero haz algo. Tienes que hacer algo o te vas a derrumbar.

Lexa se dirigió a la mesa y se tomó lo que quedaba de la taza sintiendo el ardor acariciar su garganta antes de golpear el culo del vaso firmemente contra la mesa.

—Vamos a dormir, ¿no quieres que duerma? —replicó Lexa molesta dirigiéndose a su cama de mala gana para destapar las mantas y meterse entre las sabanas—. Pues durmamos pero cállate de una buena vez.

Luna fue a decir algo al verla tan enfadada pero Lexa alargó la mano apagando la luz zanjando así cualquier tipo de discusión.

Luna se dirigió a su cama tragando despacio antes de hacer lo propio y meterse en ella. Su intención no era discutir con Lexa, ella solo quería que descansase un poco, solo quería que durmiese unas horas de verdad.

—Lexa —la llamó Luna tras unos segundos en silencio arropada entre las sabanas.

Lexa cerro los ojos y respiro hondo armándose de la poca paciencia que aquella noche le quedaba.

—Luna si no te callas, te juro por dios que...

Luna terminó por callarse y volverse hacia la pared arropada dándole la espalda. Lexa apartó su mirada de ella y la devolvió al techo testigo de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellas. Sabía que Luna solo estaba preocupada por ella y que solo pretendía ayudarla pero aun trataba de lidiar consigo misma como para también tener que lidiar con ella.

Lexa suspiro y trató de pensar en el buen trabajo que habían hecho hoy, la caza había ido bastante bien teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Lo que realmente quería era pensar en algo que no le condujese a aquel mundo de pesadillas y horror del que había conseguido sin saber como salir con vida, mantener eso alejado de su mente y sin saber bien como, en algún momento de todo aquello antes del amanecer el sueño la había albergado sumiéndola en el más profundo sopor.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Aquel estridente llanto proveniente del final del pasillo había despertado a Echo Bells del letargo en el que se había sumido la noche anterior.

No recordaba demasiado salvo que al ir a cerrar la ventana de su maltrecha habitación, una oleada de humo negro se había colado por ella golpeándola de lleno hasta colarse por su garganta.

El grito que había emitido se había visto estrangulado por aquella nube negra que no tardó en hacer que impactase hacia atrás contra el suelo y permaneciese así el resto de la noche.

Ahora que había conseguido abrir los ojos se sentía mal, se sentía distinta.

Atrapada...

Y aquel horroroso llanto seguía y seguía taladrando sus oídos.

Echo despegó su mejilla del suelo y miró aturdida a su alrededor viendo sobre la mesilla de noche una botella y varios frascos de pastillas. Se llevó la mano adormecida a la cara sintiendo las mejillas pegajosas, húmedas y parpadeo tratando de reordenar sus recuerdos.

Aquel llanto, aquel insufrible llanto...

Oh mierda, se dijo poniéndose en pie antes de precipitarse hacia el pasillo dando tumbos.

Su bebé, su bebé estaba allí llorando en algún lugar.

—¿Adria? —llamó ella desesperada en un murmullo entrando rápidamente en la habitación de la pequeña, buscándola con la mirada ansiosa hasta dar con ella en la cuna—. ¡Adria!

Al acercarse a cogerla se fijo en como la cara de la niña parecía estar extremadamente roja por los frenéticos llantos y algo amoratada. Sus pequeño cuerpecito temblaba con las manitas extendidas hacia arriba como queriendo alcanzarla y Echo la tomó en sus brazos lo más pronto que pudo, meciendola.

—Ya, ya... ya está, ya está... —no dejaba de murmurar Echo mientras la sacudía en sus brazos en un torpe intento por calmarla.

Cuando el calor llego a ella se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba ardiendo y se dirigió al baño pasando por entre las apiladas cajas de la mudanza aun a medio abrir hasta alcanzar la puerta.

Adria no paraba de llorar con ese tipo de llanto agudo e incesante que taladra tu mente y apenas te deja tiempo a pensar.

—Estás ardiendo —susurro Echo poniendo el tapón a la bañera antes de abrir los grifos y dejar que corriese el agua.

Volvió a sacudirla mientras veía como el nivel del agua subía y dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de la pequeña que no dejaba de llorar como si le doliese algo.

Durante unos momentos, durante unos instantes una idea paso por su mente y rápidamente la deshecho.

Por un segundo, su mirada se cruzó con la suya en el espejo y no reconoció aquellos negros ojos que le devolvían la mirada.

Se espanto.

Se horrorizo ignorando por un segundo al bebé para llevar sus dedos a su propia mejilla viendo sus ojos completamente ennegrecidos en el espejo. No se reconoció.

Los gritos de la pequeña se hicieron más constantes y un dolor agudo punzo su cabeza justo antes de que llevase su mano a ella presionándola con fuerza mientras algo dentro de si le ordenaba que lo hiciera.

Echo Bells negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mecer a la pequeña justo antes de ver como el agua comenzaba a desbordarse de la pequeña bañera alcanzando las baldosas del suelo y la alfombra, que impotente se iba empapando poco a poco.

Adria se atraganto, tosió y mientras lo hacía Echo la miro, no dejaba de llorar, no dejaba de hacerlo y se estaba ahogando en llanto.

La oscuridad que se había metido dentro de ella tomó el control sin esperarlo, sin darle apenas tiempo y Echo tan cerca de la bañera la dejo caer sobre el agua viendo su pequeño cuerpo comenzar a hundirse y a ahogarse cuando el llanto ceso.

El pequeño cuerpo de la niña se movió bajo el agua y el poco peso que tenía hizo que rápidamente pugnara por salir a la superficie pero Echo alargó la mano poniéndola sobre su cabeza justo antes de hundirla con firmeza.

Luchó, dentro de si luchó por dejar de hacer aquello pero fuese lo que fuese aquello era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Esa oscura presencia lo estaba disfrutando y no parecía tener intención de parar.

Burbujas y gorgoteos escapaban de la agitada agua cuanto más la sumergía y justo cuando parecía que todo había terminado, la mano de Echo se cerro entorno a su pierna y sacó a la niña del agua suspendiéndola en el aire unos segundos.

El ahogado sollozo mezclado con las toses que la pequeña bebé desprendía hizo que el demonio que se había instalado en Echo suspirase con disgusto rodando los ojos antes de dejarlo caer sobre el cambiador.

—No te haces una idea de como me fastidia esto —se dijo a si misma en voz alta como si hablase a la Echo que luchaba en su interior.

Estaba a punto de tomar una toalla para ponerla sobre su rostro y acallar aquel molesto sonido para siempre pero entonces el timbre sonó, y Echo volvió su cuerpo hacia la puerta.

—Tú y yo no hemos terminado —señaló al bebé al tiempo que salía por la puerta y se dirigía por el pasillo hacia la entrada para abrir.

Cuando abrió la puerta reconoció aquel rostro que estaba frente a ella, era Ontari su mejor amiga. Bueno, la mejor amiga de Echo Bells no la suya.

—Oh dios, ¿dónde te habías metido? —dijo la chica en cuanto la vio abrir—. Llevo toda la noche llamándote, estaba preocupada por ti.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber curioso el ser que estaba ocupando el cuerpo de Echo con media sonrisa—. Yo estoy bien.

—¿Esa es Adria? —preguntó Ontari con preocupación mirando hacia el interior del pequeño apartamento escuchando a la niña llorar.

Ontari se dispuso a entrar pero Echo le cortó el paso interponiéndose ante la puerta.

—Adria está bien, solo no le gusta bañarse.

Ontari que se fijo en su ropa algo mojada y salpicada de agua frunció el ceño con verdadera preocupación, hacía unos días que su amiga no era la misma pero aquello empezaba a angustiarla de verdad.

—Déjame verla —dijo Ontari dando un paso hacia ella alargando las manos para empujar la puerta.

Echo la detuvo sonriéndose con indiferencia y sacudió la cabeza.

—No hace falta, ella está bien.

—Echo, no sé que te está pasando pero déjame verla, quiero verla, solo quiero ver que está bien —insistió la chica ignorando aquella sonrisa y aquel intento tranquilizador.

—Como quieras —dijo Echo apartándose de la entrada viendo a Ontari abrir la puerta y dirigirse hacia el pasillo para ir en su búsqueda.

Podría haber quedado todo en una tonta conversación, podría haberse largado pero no, había tenido que insistir en quedarse, en verla.

Bien, esa chica se lo había buscado, se dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si con pestillo dibujando una fría sonrisa al tiempo que sus ojos se oscurecían por entero dando comienzo a la matanza.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa Woods dejó su botellín de cerveza sobre la mesa y miró a su alrededor sentada reposadamente frente a su hermana. Había muy poca gente allí a esas horas, algunos camioneros repostando y algún que otro visitante de paso que dispuesto a seguir su camino por la interestatal.

Lexa tamborileo aburridamente con los dedos sobre la mesa observando la barra escuchando a Luna teclear en su portátil antes de mirarla impaciente y suspirar.

—¿Seguro que no tenemos nada?

—Nada de nada —contestó Luna levantando la mirada para verla por encima de la pantalla del ordenador—. Pareciera que el mal se hubiese ido de vacaciones.

Los verdes ojos de Lexa se posaron sobre ella y arqueo una ceja.

—Oh venga ya, eso no es posible. El mal no se toma vacaciones —replicó ella frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Mira otra vez, seguro que hay algo aunque sea de bajo nivel. Algún monstruo, algún espíritu vengativo, lo que sea.

—No hay nada hermana, ya lo he comprobado dos veces —insistió Luna ojeándola antes de beber un sorbo de su cerveza—. Quizás eso sea algo bueno, podemos quedarnos otra noche si te parece. Descansar algo. Apenas si hemos salido del motel desde que terminamos este trabajo.

Lexa parecía frustrada, insegura y algo reticente a hablar sobre ese tema.

—Genial, iré a por otra ronda.

Luna fue a decirle algo pero Lexa se levanto de inmediato dirigiéndose con decisión a la barra. Luna solamente sacudió la cabeza bajando la pantalla del ordenador, y busco con la mirada la bolsa de viaje en la que lo guardaba sobre la silla a su lado.

Algo habitual en la barra llamó su atención y Luna levantó la mirada viendo a una de las camareras coquetear con Lexa. Su mano rozando el cabello de Lexa y su brazo a cada oportunidad que tenía, aquella complicidad en la sonrisa que denotaba lo que estaba pasando.

Lexa parecía coquetear con la mirada incluso en su rostro había aparecido una sibilina sonrisa mientras jugaba con el botellín que la chica acababa de servirle entre sus manos sobre la barra.

Luna no pudo evitar sonreír para si rodando los ojos. Lexa jamás tuvo problema para encontrar un ligue con el que pasar el rato, mañana, tarde o noche, en parte envidiaba eso de ella. Mataría por tener tanta seguridad en si misma.

Luna se recostó ligeramente en la silla viendo a Lexa aproximarse hacia la mesa.

—Supongo que estoy sola —dijo alargando la mano para tomar el botellín que le ofrecía Lexa con media sonrisa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De la camarera, os he visto hablando —respondió Luna llevándose el botellín a los labios bebiendo un poco antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa—. Supongo que te mantendrá entretenida un buen rato, habéis quedado luego, ¿no?

Lexa que entendió a lo que se refería sacudió ligeramente la cabeza dejándose caer cómodamente en la silla antes de subir el pie a la mesa.

—Nah, creo que esta vez paso.

Luna se la quedo mirando nada más oírla presa de la sorpresa y el desconcierto. ¿Su hermana rechazando una proposición de una chica guapa? ¿quien era esa y que había hecho con Lexa?

—Vale, ya es suficiente. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

—De ti —respondió Luna con preocupación viéndola—. ¿Desde cuando eres así? Desde que volviste has estado muy... no se, no eres tú misma...

Lexa que alzo una ceja al oírla se la quedo mirando.

—¿Y eso lo deduces porque no quiero enrollarme con una tía cualquiera?

Luna puso una cara viéndola y se inclinó hacia delante.

—A mi no me engañas. Tú no estás bien.

—Igual eres tú la que no estás bien. No sabía que no querer tener sexo fuera una ofensa mortal.

—Y no lo es pero sabes lo que quiero decir —respondió Luna un tanto molesta por su burla.

—No, no lo sé y no me interesa. Termínate la cerveza, y vámonos —dijo Lexa no queriendo discutir.

Luna fue a decir algo, pero Lexa la cortó de inmediato levantándose de su silla dejando su cerveza casi entera ante la atenta mirada de su hermana.

—Mejor te espero fuera.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Al otro lado de la carretera, apoyada contra un viejo poste telefónico el demonio que vestía el cuerpo de Echo Bells observaba atentamente desde lejos la pequeña cafetería situada junto al motel Alamo Creek.

El lugar era ese, estaba segura de ello.

Le había costado mucho averiguarlo, hacer las preguntas correctas a la gente adecuada pero al final había dado con ellas. El Impala negro situado frente a la cafetería las delataba por entero.

Vio salir a Lexa, la mayor de las hermanas Woods de la cafetería echando a andar por la acera y a los pocos minutos, Luna la pequeña ya la seguía. La primera parecía algo irritada o eso le pareció al contemplar su semblante respecto a su hermana que parecía más ansiosa que enfadada.

Una fría sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Echo justo al ver como cruzaban el aparcamiento y se dirigían a una de las habitaciones más alejadas del hall principal.

Echo las vio discutir algo entre ellas y cuando Luna se volvió para señalar la carretera a lo lejos, Echo chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que la farola al final del poste parpadeara hasta apagarse dejando caer su sombra sobre ella que parpadeó sintiendo sus ojos volverse completamente negros.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era presentarse por sorpresa ahora que ninguna la esperaba.

Echo vio como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba tras Luna de un portazo a lo lejos y sonriendo para si, cruzó la estrecha carretera dirigiéndose hacia los aparcamientos pero entonces algo la detuvo.

Una mano posada firmemente sobre su hombro hizo que Echo volviese la cabeza viendo a una rubia chica que se mantenía de pie a su lado, y que parecía haber salido de la nada envuelta en una gabardina de color negro cubriendo buena parte de un vestido blanco.

El demonio supo enseguida lo que era.

Un ángel.

Un arrogante y vanidoso ángel al servicio del Señor.

—No creo que quieras enfrentarte a mi —la acuso Echo sintiendo vibrar aquella alma atrapada dentro del rubio recipiente—. No en las condiciones en las que te encuentras, ¿o si?

El cuerpo de la mujer que una vez había sido Clarke Griffin se enderezo ligeramente ladeando su cabeza al examinar a aquel despreciable demonio que ocupaba aquel cuerpo inocente.

—Tú sabes quien soy, y lo que puedo hacerte sino te marchas —amenazó el angel enfrentando sus oscuros ojos de obsidiana—. Así que ahora retrocederás y te irás o acabaré con tu sufrimiento.

Echo que se sonrió al escucharla la miro casi enternecidamente.

—Oh, Clarke —se burló con cierta sorna devolviéndole la mirada a los ojos completamente complacida—. ¿Puedo llamarte Clarke, Anael? ¿Es así como aún te llaman ellas?

El ángel desvió la mirada sabiendo que utilizar el nombre de aquella chica estaba mal y peor aún lo estaba utilizar su cuerpo, pero a Lexa y a Luna les resultaba más cómodo utilizar un nombre cualquiera a utilizar su verdadero nombre con ellas.

—Verás Clarke, como yo lo veo tú y esa mocosa me deben una.

—¿Disculpa? —arqueó una ceja el ángel al escucharla retrocediendo un paso confusa—. ¿Cómo que te debo una?

—¿Quién crees que te ayudo a sacarla de allí abajo?

Clarke cambió su expresión y Echo sonrió aún más satisfecha y complacida.

—Oh vamos, no creeras que lo hiciste por tu gracia divina, ¿no? —volvió a burlarse el demonio con una sonrisa—. Su alma estaba tan torturada que recomponerla me llevó semanas antes de poder abrir la puerta a una posible escapada—. ¿O es que acaso crees que tu querido Dios tuvo algo que ver?

Clarke que cerro sus ojos sabiendo perfectamente que no había sido así, respiró hondo y trató de serenarse.

—Si te marchas ahora, prometo que no te destruiré.

La pequeña risotada que escapo de los labios de Echo, dejo confusa al ángel que la miro con desprecio.

—Oh mi pequeña barbie angelical, creo que tú y tu pequeño coro de mediocres soldados alados estáis demasiado acostumbrados a hacer lo que os plazca bajo la atenta mirada de papaito —continuó burlándose Echo con una sonrisa—. Y no te ofendas pero tus amenazas ya no tienen el mismo efecto que tenían antes, al menos no en mi.

Clarke dio un paso amenazante hacia ella y Echo sonrió desafiante mirándola a los ojos.

—Bien, dejaremos esta charla para otro momento. Veo que hoy no estás de humor. Vigila a tus chicas de cerca, en especial a Lexa. Todas volveremos a vernos muy pronto.

Clarke la vio pasar por su lado y alejarse contoneándose por la acera. Todos los demonios mentían, manipulaban y herían, ¿por qué sería este distinto?

Tal vez fuese verdad, tal vez la había ayudado a sacar a Lexa del Infierno, ¿pero por qué? ¿con qué objetivo? ¿qué ganaba ella?

La preocupación se instaló en su interior empujando hacia abajo otra clase de sentimientos contradictorios y confusos que el alma de la propia Clarke poseía atrapada como estaba en aquellos momentos.

A decir verdad, Lexa le preocupaba un poco desde que había vuelto. Apenas la había visto pero las pocas veces que lo había hecho, lo que había percibido de ella no había sido demasiado bueno.

No sabía mucho acerca de las cosas por las que Lexa había tenido que pasar durante su estancia en el Infierno, allí las cosas eran dolorosas, realmente dolorosas y terribles.

Grotescas.

Sabía que había tenido que hacer cosas difíciles para sobrevivir allí, convertirse en torturadora para dejar de ser torturada y que eso había corrompido su alma y su ser hasta casi reducirla a la nada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Clarke se preguntó qué demonios había pasado con Lexa allí abajo para perturbarla así.

Viendo alejarse a Echo hasta casi desaparecer de su vista, Clarke no estuvo segura de querer dejarlas solas sin su vigilancia.

Le preocupaba lo que pasaría si ese demonio volvía y las chicas estuviesen lejos de estar preparadas.

Aún podía sentir aquellos ecos oscuros de su presencia y sabía que Echo Bells no andaba muy lejos de allí.

Podría haberla confrontado, podría haberla vencido, se dijo pero a decir verdad, cuanto más utilizaba sus poderes más debilitaba aquel cuerpo que poseía y sabía que en el caso de aquel demonio también era así.

Los cuerpos humanos son demasiado frágiles, demasiado delicados como para forzarlos. El tiempo que poseen apenas es un parpadeo en el universo comparado con la larga vida que les depara a ellos. Ese cuerpo podía morir y su gracia tendría que buscar un nuevo recipiente que la contuviese.

Fuese como fuese, su tiempo en la Tierra era limitado y tenía una misión importante que cumplir. Vigilar atentamente a las Woods y prestarles su ayuda siempre que la necesitasen.

Ellas eran demasiado valiosas, demasiado importantes para el destino del mundo aunque ellas aún ignorasen ese hecho.

—¡Estúpidos ángeles sabelotodo! —farfulló Echo Bells mientras se alejaba a pie por el borde de la carretera. Ahora que Clarke ya la había visto, y sabía que cuerpo portaba, iba a tener que ingeniárselas para acercarse a las Woods.

Estaba claro que aquella idiota bobalicona no iba a apartarse de ellas a la espera de su próximo movimiento.

Dejarse ver había sido una torpeza por su parte, pero su lengua la había delatado y condenado frente a la ángel.

No, tenía que reunir fuerzas.

Ella tampoco debía estar sola la próxima vez que se cruzase con ellas tres. Quizás el implacable Roaniel estuviese a su lado, quizás una bolsa de hechizos la podría mantener bajo el radar de los ángeles por algún tiempo.

Tal vez, un cambio de cuerpo, quizás.

Ya se vería.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Sentada frente al televisor con un viejo libro de nigromancia en el regazo, Luna Woods bostezó y lo cerro justo antes de mirar la hora que marcaba el reloj en la pared.

Eran las 01.37 de la madrugada.

Luna se echo ligeramente hacia atrás para dejar el libro sobre la mesa antes de fijarse en como Lexa tendida sobre el sofá, dormía.

Al parecer, el cansancio la había vencido al fin y su hermana mayor se había quedado dormida ojeando una vieja serie de televisión en el descolorido televisor de la habitación que compartían.

Dudó en despertarla para que se pasase a la cama, aquel sofá no parecía demasiado cómodo que digamos pero recordó lo mucho que últimamente le costaba el quedarse dormida así que, Luna se puso en pie con cuidado de no hacer ruido cogió una de las confortables mantas de la cama y acercándose a ella se la colocó por encima.

Lexa se movió ligeramente al sentir la manta cubrirla y se encogió un poco sobre el sofa buscando una mejor postura, Luna se inclinó sobre ella y poso sus labios sobre su pelo cerrando sus ojos sentidamente.

—Buenas noches, hermanita —susurró antes de tomar el vacío botellín de la mesa para dejarlo en la cocina y acostarse también ella.

Cuando Luna se metió en la cama al fin, alargó la mano apagando la lampara de la mesilla y enseguida toda la habitación se sumió en oscuridad y silencio, acompañado solamente de la acompasada respiración de Lexa que dormía.

Antes de que pudiese pensar en nada más, los ojos de Luna se cerraron y las mantas la acogieron cálidamente aguardando el sueño que pronto la atraparía.

En apenas minutos la pequeña de las hermanas Woods, dormía.

_Contemplando las pegajosas manchas de sangre sobre los afilados instrumentos mientras esta los disponía uno a uno meticulosamente sobre la sucia bandeja, Lexa inspeccionó una de las sierras viendo resbalar de entre sus dientes gotas de sangre que parecían empezar a coagularse hacía minutos._

_Sus verdes ojos brillaron reflejados en parte por el metálico instrumento antes de pasarlo por su pantalón para limpiarlo y volverlo a dejar sobre la bandeja._

_El sonido de la estruendosa maquinaria al ponerse en marcha, la tomo por sorpresa haciéndola dar un pequeño respingo._

_Su garganta se reseco y pasando la lengua por sus labios se relamió inconscientemente de anticipación._

_Levantó la vista a tiempo de ver como la metálica camilla chirriaba descendiendo y vibraba al anclarse a los enganches sujetándose a la pesada mesa._

_Una imagen fugaz, un recuerdo casi olvidado cruzó su mente pero mecánicamente Lexa se inclinó sobre la mesa sin siquiera mirar a su nueva victima y agarrando las correas comenzó a atar sus brazos y sus piernas._

_—¡No por favor! —gritó la mujer desesperadamente tratando de luchar contra ella—. ¡No por favor! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_Los aterrados ojos de la mujer tratando de hallar algo de luz entre toda aquella oscuridad, parecían denotar una clase de terror, de pavor del que solo una victima que está a punto de ser llevada al matadero conoce._

_—¡Por favor, no! ¡Por favor! —suplicaba entre angustiados gritos y sollozos con voz estrangulada—. ¡Déjame ir! ¡Suéltame!_

_Ignorando aquellas suplicas Lexa ajusto prietamente la ultima correa y se dirigió a la mesa del instrumental._

_Fue la familiar voz tras ella lo que hizo que se estremeciese._

_—Muy diligente, así me gusta —dijo Lucifer con una sonrisa complacida indiferente a las suplicas de la aterrada mujer—. Buena chica._

_El rey del Infierno se estaba tomando muchas molestias por convertirla en algo que en un principio ella no era._

_Se sentía satisfecho con su obra, extremadamente complacido._

_Se podría decir que había conseguido que Lexa Woods hiciese cosas dignas de estar a la altura de su maestro._

_La cazadora no era consciente aún pero ya llevaba siete años en el Infierno aunque en la superficie, y para el resto del mundo su muerte hubiese sido casi tan reciente como unos pocos meses._

_Alargando la mano Lexa tomó un bisturí de la mesa y se acerco a la mujer dando un paso al frente. Sus suplicas se incrementaron y el aroma a sudor rancio, sangre seca y terror impregnaron la estrecha y oscura estancia._

_—¡No, no por favor! ¡Por favor! —gritó entre sollozos la angustiada mujer tratando de alejar su cuerpo atado todo lo posible de su alcance—. ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No me hagas esto!_

_—¿Por qué no le cortas la lengua? —le propuso el demonio supremo apoyándose en la pared para observarlas—. He notado que los gritos desvían tu concentración. Además, detesto a las lloronas._

_Lexa permaneció en silencio y por unos instantes sus ojos fueron a parar a los de la chica en la mesa._

_—Voy a hacerlo de todas maneras, así que es mejor que trates de relajarte y no pensar en ello —repuso Lexa en tono neutral viendo como el terror hacia que sus lagrimas se desbordasen de sus pavorosos ojos—. Saca tu mente de aquí, antes de que él la destroce junto con tu cuerpo._

_La mujer la miro envuelta en pánico y dirigió su mirada hacia Lucifer viéndole sonreírse con modestia, cosa que la aterró aún más._

_—¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿por qué no me sueltas? —imploro la mujer entre lágrimas buscando desesperadamente algo de piedad en los ojos de Lexa—. ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Soy inocente! ¡Inocente!_

_—Nadie lo es —fue lo único que respondió Lexa antes de apartar su mirada de ella tras un breve silencio, levantando la tela de su camisa antes de poner el escalpelo sobre su piel hundiéndolo en su carne con presteza._

_El grito que atravesó el aire fue tan desmedido, tan desgarrador que en la vida real, Lexa despertó en el sofá tan bruscamente que al estirarse de una patada rompió la acristalada mesa cayendo del sofá junto a ella._

Luna despertó sobresaltada en su cama ante tal sonido y saco el revolver que escondía bajo la almohada apuntando directamente hacia todos lados de la habitación en busca del inminente peligro que las acechaba.

—¿Lexa? —llamó a su hermana angustiada buscándola con la mirada por toda la habitación al tiempo que se destapaba y salía de la cama tratando de encender alguna luz a la espera.

Lexa que estaba verdaderamente perturbada por aquel recuerdo, exhalo y exhalo tratando de recobrar el aire tanteando el sofá para levantarse del suelo, sintiendo los pequeños cristales clavarse sobre su piel al moverse, cayendo algunos al suelo.

Luna abrió sus ojos de golpe al verla así y bajando el arma lentamente palideció intentando acercarse a ella.

—¡Lexa!

La mayor de las Woods se movió hacia atrás envuelta en un frío sudor, ignorando los pequeños cortes en sus brazos y piernas e intentó calmarse a duras penas.

—No ha pasado nada —se excuso precipitadamente ella alargando las manos tratando de mantener a su hermana alejada de ella—. Estoy bien. No ha pasado nada.

La expresión en la cara de Luna cambió al darse cuenta de que se había cortado al caer del sofá viendo los cristales esparcidos bajo la estructura de la mesa.

—Lexa, estás sangrando.

Lexa que ni siquiera la escuchó con aquel grito clavado en su memoria, sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos devastadores recuerdos antes de volver a exhalar con disimulo atravesando los cristales para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Tengo que salir de aquí...

—Lexa, no —trató de frenar a su hermana intentando acercarse a ella viéndola salir precipitadamente por la puerta—. Espera...

Cuando esta se cerro de golpe, Lexa se apoyó de espaldas en ella e intentó recobrar nuevamente el aliento mientras la fría brisa de la noche la golpeaba de lleno por entero.

Apenas podía respirar, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y sentía arder su piel allá donde se había cortado, pero nada de ello tenía ahora sentido. Nada de ello importaba para ella.

El recuerdo de aquella mujer indefensa atada a la mesa bajo su despiadada mano hizo que Lexa se apartara de la puerta y sin tiempo a girar la esquina de la habitación, se inclinó hacia delante y lo poco que había comido durante el día lo deshecho sobre la acera violentamente.

Lexa se abrazo el estomago sintiendo como este se contraía presa de la angustia, el recuerdo y el dolor y antes de que pudiese siquiera jadear, una nueva oleada de vomito la invadió.

Luna que había salido de la habitación en su búsqueda se quedo allí de pie, junto a la pared observándola impactada en silencio antes de atreverse siquiera a acercarse a ella.

—Lexa, Lex...

Lexa aún doblada sobre su estomago apoyó la mano de la sucia y fría pared y trató de recomponerse en la medida de lo posible antes de sacudir la cabeza, sintiendo la mano de su hermana posarse sobre su espalda con preocupación.

—Esa cafetería apesta —murmuró Lexa cerrando sus ojos sintiendo un nuevo calambre en el estomago—. La comida ha debido de sentarme mal.

Luna que acarició su espalda intentando reconfortarla no se lo creyó, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Ver así a su hermana era... era demasiado para ella... sabía que la cosa estaba yendo a peor y no tenía ni idea de como poder ayudarla.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos sin que pudiese evitarlo viendo como otra oleada de vomito hacía mella en su hermana y apartó el rostro para que ella no la viera.

Esto no podía seguir así, no podía seguir viéndola de aquella manera.

No a Lexa, no a ella.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras el alba cosquilleaba en el cielo, apoyada en el capo del oscuro Impala de su hermana, Luna Woods se llevó la mano a la cara y se frotó los ojos extenuada.

No podía entrar en la oscura y polvorienta habitación de motel que compartía con su hermana.

Aún no.

Necesitaba algo de aire.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras la fría brisa recorría su piel haciendo que esta se erizase. No sabía que hacer. No sabía que hacer para ayudarla y aquella sensación de impotencia la estaba matando.

Lexa era su hermana.

Su única hermana, la mayor.

Siempre había cuidado de ella aún cuando no se lo merecía, siempre la había antepuesto a ella misma y ahora que la necesitaba, que requería de ella, Luna no tenía la más mínima idea de como ayudarla a pasar por lo que fuese que estuviese pasando ella.

Había pensado en acudir a Clarke, bueno a Anael pero Lexa realmente se molestaría.

No entendía porque pero desde que había vuelto apenas la quería cerca. No era de extrañar, después de todo lo que había pasado, pero no entendía bien el porque de aquella actitud suya contra ella.

No iba a preguntar, tampoco es que fuese a recibir respuesta, desde luego.

De las dos, Lexa era quien tenía más problemas para lidiar con emociones y sentimientos, mucho menos en voz alta y menos aún cuando se trataba de ella.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse llamó su atención y levantó la vista a tiempo de ver salir a Lexa con el cabello aún húmedo y sus bolsas de viaje en la mano.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Lexa se acercó al maletero, lo abrió y dejó caer primero la suya y luego la de Luna de cualquier manera antes de cerrarlo fuertemente y dirigirse al asiento del piloto.

—Creía que nos quedaríamos algunos días más.

—Pues no es así, entra —dijo Lexa sin mirarla abriendo la puerta antes de entrar y cerrar sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su cazadora para introducirlas en el arranque.

Luna que no discutió se separo del coche abriendo la puerta antes de adentrarse en silencio y cerrar.

—¿Dónde vamos?

Lexa encendió la radio dejando que sonase una vieja canción de Kansas y tamborileo con los dedos sobre el volante antes de mirar por el retrovisor y sacar el coche a la carretera.

—No vas a decírmelo, genial —asimiló Luna antes de posar sus ojos en la carretera y abrir un poco su ventanilla.

Típico de Lexa, pensó.

—He recibido una llamada de Gustus, tiene un caso.

—¿Un caso? —se extraño Luna volviendo la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿Cuando ha sido eso?

—Yo estaba en la ducha, ha dejado un mensaje de voz —contestó Lexa sacando su móvil tendiéndoselo a su hermana pequeña.

Luna que lo cogió, desbloqueó el móvil y accediendo rápidamente al buzón de voz activó el altavoz.

—"Hola chicas, he tratado de localizaros pero supongo que estaréis ocupadas con ese nido de vampiros en Alamo Creek. Solo espero que estéis bien. He encontrado algo"

La voz de Gustus parecía más seria de lo acostumbrada.

—"Un par de críos han desaparecido cerca de Atmore East. En un principio parece una chiquillada pero he revisado algunos periódicos antiguos y van siete desaparecidos en los últimos seis años"

Luna miró a Lexa que no apartó los ojos de la carretera mientras escuchaban el mensaje.

—"Avisaría a otros pero ya que estáis cerca, he pensado que podríais echarle un vistazo. Los chicos fueron vistos por última vez a las afueras de la ciudad, en un lugar llamado Wilmington. Hay un pequeño hostal allí, está abandonado pero los chicos de la ciudad hacen sus escapadas nocturnas allí, ya me entendéis. Por favor, os agradecería que os pasarais, tened cuidado. Llamadme cuando terminéis para saber que estáis bien. Nos vemos."

Luna bloqueo el móvil y lo dejo sobre el salpicadero.

Después se quedo en silencio e hizo un pequeño gesto.

—No lo vi, lo siento —se disculpó ella con Lexa sabiendo que quizás había hecho un mal trabajo de investigación con el ordenador.

—No importa, Luna.

—No, si que importa —volvió a disculparse Luna pasándose la mano por el risado cabello antes de apoyar el codo de la ventanilla sujetándose la cabeza con la mano—. Debí investigar mejor.

Lexa tan solo permaneció en silencio con los ojos fijos en la carretera pisando suavemente el acelerador, sintiendo los ojos de Luna posarse sobre ella.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Luna sin apartar su mirada de ella—. Podemos pasar esta vez. Estoy segura de que alguien más podría encargarse de esto.

—No hará falta —respondió Lexa instantáneamente subiendo ligeramente el volumen de la música—. Además, estamos cerca y ya lo has oídos, hay críos involucrados en esto. No vamos a pasar.

—Muy bien —musito Luna aceptando el hecho de que su hermana no iba a hablar de lo que había pasado un par de horas antes—. Tal vez deberíamos parar a desayunar algo, recopilar algo de información para saber en que nos estamos metiendo.

—Si, tal vez.

—Pero no vamos a hacerlo —completó la frase Luna adivinando los pensamientos de Lexa antes de asentir.

—Nop —contestó Lexa fijándose en algunos carteles situados en la parte superior de la autopista—. Ya averiguaremos algo cuando estemos allí.

—Genial —musitó Luna suspirando antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás en el asiento.

El silencio se hizo incomodo durante el viaje. Las canciones de Kansas resonando por todo el coche amenizó algo el largo tramo pero no demasiado.

Unos críos desaparecidos, un lugar abandonado.

Nada que no hubiesen visto antes, barajó.

Siete en seis años, ¿qué era lo que se los estaba llevando?

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Se las había ingeniado para llegar antes que ellas. No había que ser demasiado lista como para descubrir cuales serían sus próximos movimientos. Solo tenías que echar un buen vistazo a los periódicos locales cercanos a Alamo Creek y voila, un nuevo caso a la vista.

Echo se humedeció los labios antes de que una sonrisa de satisfacción ocupara su rostro, sus oscuros ojos de obsidiana brillaron y su cuerpo entero cosquilleó de emoción.

Estaban muy cerca, podía sentirlas.

Podía sentir sus vibraciones, sus esencias, sus almas.

O casi una de ellas.

Aquel cuerpo la limitaba un poco, Echo Bells no es que hubiese sido su envoltorio favorito de haber podido escoger pero era el recipiente que tenía y haría buen uso de él, pensó el demonio que ocupaba su cuerpo para si.

Tal vez, la dejará vivir con el tiempo si es que aún quedaba algo que recuperar dentro de ella.

Luna subió los escalones del porche y se detuvo justo un segundo antes de llamar al timbre. Retrocedió cuando la puerta del hostal se abrió y cuando un chico se asomó, ella dibujo una confiable sonrisa. Sus azules ojos se posaron sobre ella, devolviéndole el gesto con una apacible calma.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó el chico al verla parada allí ante él.

—Eso espero —se sonrió Luna jugando inocentemente con su cabello—. Verás a mi hermana y a mi nos han trasladado a y hemos oído por el pueblo que vosotros tenéis algunas habitaciones libres que alquiláis.

El chico sonrió al darse cuenta del motivo que las había atraído hacia allí y asintió.

—Desde luego, mi tía Indra estará encantada de tener nuevas huéspedes —se apartó el chico para dejarla entrar justo antes de mirar hacia abajo viendo a Lexa apoyada en el coche con una actitud algo indiferente—. ¿Es esa tu hermana?

—Así es —se sonrió Luna antes de volverse a mirarla a lo lejos—. Es un poco cascarrabias, no se lo tengas en cuenta. No lo está pasando bien.

El chico asintió e hizo un gesto aún en la puerta.

—¿Queréis que os ayude con el equipaje?

—Oh no hace falta, tranquilo. La compañía de mudanzas no vendrá hasta que les avisemos, solo tenemos un par de bolsas. Soy Luna Woods, por cierto —le tendió la mano Luna con amable gesto.

—Miles Shaw —se presentó el chico estrechando la mano de la morena—. Adelante, entra estás en tu casa.

Luna le sonrió entrando y enseguida vio el mostrador a lo lejos. Shaw le acompaño.

—Mi tia no está ahora mismo pero yo mismo puedo registraros si te parece.

—Claro, perfecto —contestó Luna echando un vistazo a su alrededor—. Es bastante acogedor.

—Gracias, oir eso le gustaría —respondió Shaw dirigiéndose hacia detrás del mostrador tomando el libro de registros de una estantería junto a las colgadas llaves—. ¿Preferís quedaros en habitaciones separadas o juntas?

—Separadas —dijo Lexa al mismo tiempo que su hermana respondía un...

—Juntas.

Shaw las miró a ambas viendo a Lexa llegar junto a Luna y se sonrió desconcertado no sabiendo muy bien que hacer.

—Nos quedaremos juntas —repitió Luna dándole una mirada a su hermana que solamente miró hacia otra parte sin demasiadas ganas de discutírselo.

—Bien, juntas —dijo Shaw comenzando a registrarlas en el libro—. Voy a necesitar alguna identificación.

—Oh si, claro —dijo Luna buscando en el interior de su abrigo su cartera, viendo a Lexa sacar la suya dejándola sobre el mostrador antes siquiera de que ella pudiese buscarla.

Miles Shaw la cogió entre sus manos y la ojeo.

—Wisconsin, estáis un poco lejos de casa chicas —comentó con una amable sonrisa—. Son veinticinco la noche.

—¿Aceptáis tarjeta? —preguntó Luna sacando una de las suyas ofreciéndosela.

—Por supuesto —respondió Shaw tomándola para pasarla por el datáfono.

—Bien, que sean seis noches —añadió Lexa fijándose en los cuadros y las fotografías colgadas sobre el papel pintado del recibidor.

Luna no dijo nada, tan solo sonrió al chico poniendo buena cara. Ni siquiera sabía que se quedarían tantos días pero era de suponer que lo harían dadas las circunstancias.

—Seis —murmuró Shaw tras cobrarse devolviéndole la tarjeta a Luna—. Os va a encantar este lugar, no está nada mal. Tenemos casi de todo—se sonrió él haciendo un gesto amable volviéndose a buscar las llaves de la habitación.

—¿Qué hay de estos chicos? —preguntó Lexa viendo algunos carteles de desaparecidos en un tablón de la pared.

Miles Shaw dirigió su mirada hacia ella fijándose en lo que observaba e hizo un gesto.

—Oh si, ellos. Es una pena —dijo el chico con cierta lastima—. La policía aún no tiene claro lo que les ha pasado. Fueron a la vieja casa Greenburg en Wilmington, todos dicen que está encantada.

—Así que todos dicen eso —murmuró Lexa intercambiando una larga y entendida mirada con su hermana.

—Si, pero solo son cuentos. Tan solo es una mansión en ruinas que sirvió de hostal durante algún tiempo. Los Greensburg perdieron toda su fortuna y decidieron probar suerte en otro pueblo. Nadie ha vuelto a interesarse por esa casa, salvo adolescentes y algún que otro restaurador que estaba de paso.

—¿Y por qué dicen eso? —preguntó Luna sonriéndose antes de mirarle apoyándose en el mostrador—. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Bueno, algunos hablan sobre una criatura que ataca a quienes habitan la casa pero es solo una leyenda urbana. Un cuento chino que algunos críos inventaron para pasar el rato. No os recomendaría el ir allí.

—¿Tú has estado? —quiso saber Lexa apartando sus ojos de uno de los carteles volviéndose a mirarla.

—Si, he ido alguna que otra vez y solo es una casa ruinosa llena de muebles viejos.

Luna que asintió al escucharle, dirigió su mirada a su hermana quedándosela viendo.

—¿Os apetece comer algo? —preguntó Shaw cambiando de tema tras unos instantes entregándole la llave a Luna—. Debe haber sido un largo viaje y mi tía ha preparado su famoso asado royal.

—Ñam, ñam —comentó Luna sonriendo para si verdaderamente con hambre—. Suena de lo más apetecible.

—¿Qué tal si subimos y os enseño vuestra habitación? —propuso Shaw dirigiéndose a las escaleras—. Seguro que querréis instalaros primero.

—Si, lo estamos deseando —farfulló Lexa fijándose en uno de los carteles en especial donde aparecían dos chicas adolescentes de diferentes edades sentadas sobre el césped sonrientes junto a un cachorro abrazadas.

Miles Shaw se paró al pie de la escalera haciendo un gesto con la mano invitando a pasar primero a las chicas caballerosamente.

Luna apreció ese gesto al que no estaba acostumbrada y subió el primer escalón sintiendo a su hermana coger las bolsas del suelo y aproximarse tras ella.

Lexa pasó por al lado de Shaw fijándose en como este contemplaba a Luna subir con demasiado interés y rodó los ojos.

Tíos, que predecibles eran.

Al llegar arriba, Luna abrió la habitación y antes de que pudiese decir nada Lexa entro por ella yendo directamente a la cama para dejar las bolsas de viaje, y Luna se volvió a ver a Shaw con una sonrisa de disculpa no sabiendo como justificar el comportamiento algo borde de su hermana.

—Bueno será mejor que os deje —le dijo el chico metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis dadme un toque, estaré abajo. La cena se servirá en un rato, espero verte... —se sonrió Shaw corrigiéndose rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que se le había escapado—. Veros, espero veros.

La sonrisa en los labios de Luna se amplió y el rostro de Shaw pareció ruborizarse un poco. Torpemente se dio la vuelta en dirección al pasillo, y luego giró sobre si dándose cuenta de que debía ir en la otra dirección.

—Ups, es por aquí... si...

Luna contuvo una risita viéndole alejarse por el pasillo, y se apartó de la puerta cerrándola con cuidado.

Lexa que vio aquella sonrisita en su cara la observo sentada en la cama mientras se deshacía de una de las botas y sencillamente no dijo nada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Luna al moverse hacia la cama para deshacer su bolsa viéndola mirarla.

—Nada —dijo Lexa levantando la pierna para quitarse la otra bota dejando la primera sobre el suelo—. No he dicho nada.

Luna que alcanzó su bolsa para llevarla a la otra cama, tampoco dijo nada pero no pudo evitar que una escondida sonrisa aflorase en su cara.

Quizás ese sitio no estuviese tal mal después de todo.

Quizás aquel caso, las animaría.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

El aroma a carne asada y panecillos recién hechos inundó el aire mientras Indra Shaw salía de la cocina con la enorme bandeja del asado entre sus manos. Luna y Shaw que conversaban entre risitas en la mesa levantaron la mirada al verla llegar, y Lexa que jugaba distraída con su servilleta tarareando por lo bajo una cancioncilla de Survivor hizo lo propio.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Indra denotaba amabilidad y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos experiencia y sabiduría.

—Aquí tenéis, tendréis que disculparme por la tardanza pero en el pueblo no quedaban arándanos para la salsa y he tenido que ir algo más lejos a buscarlos.

—Tiene una pinta deliciosa, ¿verdad Lex? —comentó Luna al ver como la mujer dejaba la bandeja en medio de la mesa junto con algunos platos cargados con deliciosa comida casera que hacía mil años que ninguna saboreaba.

—Deliciosa de verdad —dijo Lexa alargando la mano para tomar un panecillo recibiendo un golpe en la mano por parte de una cuchara que Indra sujetaba.

—Primero hay que bendecir la mesa, jovencita —la sermoneó ella dándole una mirada antes de ocupar su asiento en la mesa.

Luna que levantó la vista mirando a su hermana sentada al otro lado de la mesa, alzó las cejas y contuvo una sonrisa divertida mientras Shaw la miraba.

—Claro, tendría que haberlo imaginado —dijo Lexa desganada acariciando la piel de su mano allí donde había recibido el golpe.

Indra cerro sus ojos y agacho la cabeza tendiendo sus manos para que su sobrino y Luna las tomara, así lo hicieron pero cuando Lexa vio la mano de su hermana y del joven Shaw estirada no lo hizo, Luna le dirigió una mirada instándola a hacerlo y suspirando finalmente fastidiada alargó sus manos tomando las de los otros.

—Señor te damos gracias por estos alimentos que vamos a recibir y por la presencia de nuestras invitadas, su belleza y compañía alegran esta casa y te pedimos bendiciones para ellas. Amen.

—Amen —repitió Shaw al tiempo que Luna lo decía.

Lexa no dijo nada al soltar sus manos y se dispuso a servirse. No estaba para trolas y mucho menos para esa clase de paripes sin sentido.

—Así que venís de Wisconsin —dijo Indra al tiempo que se servía algo de ensalada en su plato—. Un poco lejos para empezar.

—Si, después de que nuestros padres muriesen Lexa y yo decidimos buscar un lugar donde comenzar de cero y este nos pareció tan buen sitio como cualquiera —repuso Luna agradeciendo a Shaw mientras este rellenaba su copa y ofrecía a Lexa rellenar la suya de delicioso vino de la zona.

La vieja carta de los padres, nadie hacía preguntas incomodas cuando la utilizabas, bien jugado hermanita, pensó Lexa llevándose el tenedor a la boca con algo de humeante asado.

—Oh cuanto lo siento por vosotras —se lamentó Indra con apenado gesto—. ¿Ocurrió hace mucho?

—Tía Indra —le llamó la atención el joven Shaw para que dejase el tema.

—Hace algunos meses —contestó Luna llevándose la copa a los labios bebiendo un poco intercambiando una mirada con Lexa—. Lexa y yo aún estamos adaptándonos.

—Ha debido ser duro para vosotras —continuó Indra cortando una pieza de carne sobre su plato.

—Un poco —contestó Lexa esta vez masticando y tragando ávidamente. Aquello estaba de muerte.

—¿Estabais muy unidos? —preguntó la mujer con cierta pena por ellas.

—De verdad, tía Indra para —la regaño Shaw dándole una miradita para que lo dejase—. Déjalo.

—Solo converso —insistió ella con un gesto indiferente devolviéndole la mirada a su sobrino, sonriendo después a las chicas.

—No pasa nada —dijo Luna al momento no queriendo que se enzarzasen en una discusión.

—Es inapropiado —repuso Shaw dándole una mirada molesta a su tía—. Si que pasa.

—¿Hace mucho que regentáis este lugar? —intervino Lexa queriendo cambiar el tema.

La afroamericana mujer sonrió mirando después a su alrededor.

—Este siempre fue mi sueño, mis padres compraron esta casa hace años y cuando mi marido murió vi la oportunidad de hacerlo —confesó Indra mientras tomaba su copa de la mesa—. Los padres de Miles también murieron hace tres años, no tenía a donde ir y le acogí.

—Mira que generosa —murmuró Lexa arqueando una ceja al oírla, recibiendo una patada de Luna por debajo de la mesa.

Miles Shaw parecía algo avergonzado pero aún así intentó salir del paso frente a ellas.

—A decir verdad, mi madre heredo esta casa junto con ella y al morir, en lugar de vender la parte que me pertenecía decidí mudarme y embarcarme con mi tía en este nuevo proyecto.

Luna sonrió comprensiva, y Lexa vio como la mujer se mordía la lengua por la confesión del muchacho quedando como lo que era.

Una soberbia idiota con aires de suficiencia.

—Si, bueno —dijo Indra sirviéndose algunas patatas asadas en su plato—. Nuestros padres no fueron muy claros en el testamento respecto a eso, y mi hermana tenía la absurda idea de que venderla y repartirnos los beneficios sería mejor que convertirla en un acogedor hogar para visitantes y huéspedes.

Luna no supo que decir ante aquello y Lexa se la quedo viendo mientras el rostro del chico parecía armarse de toda su paciencia.

—Esto está delicioso, la verdad —interrumpió Lexa antes de que el chico estallase en cólera, cosa por la que no le culparía desde luego—. ¿La receta es suya?

—Si, ¿te gusta? —se sonrió la mujer halagada bebiendo un poco de su copa—. Mi madre era una excelente cocinera, nos enseño bien a ambas aunque a decir verdad la cocina siempre se me dio mejor que a mi hermana.

La mano de Luna se poso sobre el brazo de Shaw en un intento por suavizar su animo cuando este levantó la mirada de su plato viendo como su tía hablaba de su madre.

—Era una cocinera excepcional, tía —presumió él con una engreída sonrisa—. Es por eso que tenía un restaurante, ¿recuerdas?

Lexa abrió mucho los ojos y apartó la mirada.

—Y los cuchillos vuelan... —murmuró casi para si centrándose en la comida.

Indra que trago su copa al escuchar a su sobrino, mantuvo su soberbia sonrisa alisando ahora una arruga del mantel.

—Había olvidado esa pequeñez.

—Estoy seguro de ello —contestó Shaw sosteniéndole la mirada dolido antes de bajarla a su plato.

Luna que se sentía verdaderamente incomoda por la situación trató de salir del paso como pudo.

—Hemos visto los carteles —dijo de pronto llamando la atención de la mujer que dejo de masticar para posar su mirada en ella—. Parece que mucha gente desaparece en este pueblo, no es muy común.

—Ya sabéis como son los críos de hoy día, les das todo lo que tienes, les das un poco de confianza y a la que pueden se marchan sin una sola palabra, sin un buen motivo —repuso Indra arrastrando las palabras con el amargo sabor del vino aun cosquilleando en su boca.

Lexa pensó que aquello sonaba demasiado personal como para ser un simple comentario.

—Mi primo Eilan desapareció hace unos años —les dijo Shaw con cierto pesar—. Algunos antes de que mis padres murieran.

—Él y su novia fueron a esa maldita casa y ya nunca más volvieron, si tan solo me hubiese hecho caso.

—Espera, ¿qué casa? —dijo Lexa desconcertada mirando a uno y a otro—. ¿La de los Greensburg?

—Debieron derruirla hace años —farfulló la mujer de mala gana sacudiendo la cabeza—. Esa casa nunca ha traído nada bueno a este pueblo.

—¿Por qué no? —se interesó Luna observando la perdida expresión de sus ojos.

—Veréis, los Greensburg nunca fueron gente buena. Eran expoliadores, usurpadores de tierras, ¿sabéis? —explicó Indra con agrio gesto—. Las malas lenguas dicen que en realidad eran satanistas, gente chalada adoradora del diablo. Yo por supuesto no lo creo.

—No claro —dijo Luna compartiendo una fugaz mirada con Lexa antes de poner buena cara a la mujer.

—Pero hace algunos años, las hijas de los Greensburg cayeron enfermas. Las dos al mismo tiempo, fue muy extraño. Parecían afectadas por algo siniestro o eso dicen, al poco de ingresar en el hospital en lugar de mejorar murieron.

—Dicen que son sus espíritus los que vagan por la casa acechando a todo aquel que entra con el fin de ofrecer sus almas a la criatura que sus padres trajeron de vuelta, y que una vez que has sido marcados por ella, ya nunca se detienen hasta verte muerto —terminó de contar Shaw junto a Luna.

—Es todo muy tétrico —arrugo la nariz la mujer con desagrado recordando la leyenda—. Sea como sea, a veces los que van no regresan. Y los que regresan no lo hacen como antes, ¿sabéis?

—¿Que quiere decir con eso? —preguntó extrañada Lexa atenta a sus palabras.

—Hubo alguien que... bueno, no debería hablar de eso.

Miles Shaw apartó la mirada hacia su plato cosa que no paso desapercibido para ellas y la mujer prosiguió con su historia.

—La novia de Eilan si que regreso. Nunca quiso decir a donde había ido, nunca quiso hablar con nadie acerca de donde estuvieron pero...

—¿Pero?

El sonido del horno hizo que la mujer volviera la cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Disculpadme, he de sacar el pastel de manzana del horno —dijo la mujer levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina dejando a los tres solos en el comedor en una de las acogedoras mesas.

—Me gustaría disculparme con vosotras, mi tía está algo...

—¿Chalada? —inquirió Lexa arqueado una ceja con la copa de vino en su mano mirándole.

Luna abrió sus ojos dándole una mirada a su hermana mayor.

—¡Lexa!

Shaw se sonrió resignado al oírlo y asintió con la cabeza.

—No es mala mujer, solo que a veces puede resultar muy cargante y molesta.

—No pasa nada —le dijo Luna al verle de aquella manera haciendo un quedo gesto—. Lo entendemos, perder a su hijo ha debido ser doloroso para ella.

—En mi opinión, Eilan no desapareció, se largó porque ya no la aguantaba —confeso Shaw reticentemente—. Incluso ella lo piensa, preguntad a cualquiera.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe e Indra entro con una bandeja de pastel recién horneado entre sus manos y una gran sonrisa acompañándoles.

—¡Y ahora el postre!

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Tras compartir aquella agradable cena con los Shaw, Lexa le había pedido a Luna que le sacase algo más de información al chico. Había algo en toda aquella historia que no terminaba de encajarle.

Al salir de allí ellos y después de compartir dos buenos pedazos de tarta de manzana más con la señora Shaw, Lexa había logrado hacerle un par de preguntas más acerca de la desaparición de su hijo y de aquellos chicos adolescentes.

No había averiguado nada verdaderamente relevante por lo que esperaba que su hermana menor tuviese mejor suerte con el pequeño de los Shaw.

Con la excusa del largo viaje y horas conduciendo, Lexa se había despedido de la mujer agradeciéndole la deliciosa comida antes de subir a la habitación para descansar un poco.

De hecho, uno de los cortes de su brazo cerca de la muñeca había comenzado a sangrar bajo la larga manga de su camiseta mientras ayudaba a la mujer a recoger la mesa.

Por suerte, la mujer no se había dado cuenta de ello y agradecía que su hermana tampoco estuviese allí para reparar en ella.

Sabía exactamente como se pondría Luna de darse cuenta y no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría soportar aquella mirada de cachorrilla herida en sus ojos preocupándose por ella.

Lexa entró en la habitación y se dirigió directamente al baño encerrándose en él. Nada más echar el pestillo, se dirigió al lavabo abriendo el espejo. Sus ojos enseguida encontraron el kit básico que tantas y tantas veces había encontrado en hostales, moteles y pensiones a modo de botiquín de auxilio.

Tomó el antiséptico y algunas gasas y las dejo sobre el lavabo antes de quitarse la camiseta de cuadros rojos y negros que llevaba encima de la básica negra y los ajustados jeans.

Si, definitivamente aquel corte se le había abierto sin siquiera avisar.

Lexa dejo caer la camisa a un lado y levanto un poco el brazo examinando el corte.

No era nada, solo una pequeña incisión abierta sobre su piel junto a algunos pequeños cortes allá donde había retirado los restos de cristales de la mesilla de su antiguo hospedaje.

Sin siquiera mirarse en el espejo Lexa alargó la mano y abrió el grifo metiendo bajo el agua su brazo viendo como el agua se volvía algo rojiza al caer y arremolinarse perdiéndose por el sumidero.

Tomando una de las gasas secó un poco la zona y tomó el antiséptico vertiendo un poco sobre las heridas. Enseguida la sangre desapareció y en su lugar pequeñas grietas de espuma blanca se abrieron paso.

Ni un misero sonido, ni siquiera un débil siseo escapo de sus labios cuando sus heridas escocieron.

Cualquier otra persona se hubiese quejado pero no ella. Ella no.

Lexa tomó otra de las gasas y cubrió la herida con ella presionando ligeramente para evitar que esta volviese a sangrar.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza, sentía tensión en el cuello y la sola idea de enfrentar otra noche de sueño le partía el alma.

La mayor de los Woods cerro sus ojos tomando una pequeña exhalación, antes de retirar la gasa sucia tomando una pequeña venda del estante comenzando a envolver prietamente su brazo y con ello la herida.

Al terminar tomó las gasas sucias y en lugar de tirarlas en la papelera como cualquiera haría las dejó caer en el inodoro, si el agua se las llevaba Luna no las vería.

Tomó el envoltorio de las gasas, el plástico de la venda y el antiséptico y volvió a guardarlos en el armario ordenándolos tal como estaban antes de que ella los cogiese.

Al cerrar el espejo, el rostro que apareció ante ella le pareció frío. Irreconocible.

Desde que regreso del Infierno apenas se había detenido a mirarse de cerca. Era incapaz de hacerlo, pero mientras aquellos verdes y apagados ojos le devolvían la mirada a través del espejo, Lexa solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que aquella chica no era ella.

Si, su cuerpo era prácticamente el mismo.

Conocía cada lunar, cada pliegue, cada cicatriz, pero por algún motivo no acababa de reconocerse en aquella piel.

Esa no era ella.

La voz de Luna cuando la vio aparecer echa un despojo frente a su puerta tras casi un año de ausencia resonó en su cabeza.

"Hay algo diferente en ti, hay algo distinto", le había dicho su hermana menor tras pasar algunos días a su lado. "Algo es diferente contigo, estás distinta".

Lo estaba, Lexa lo sabía por mucho que lo intentase ocultar, por mucho que quisiese mentirse y mentirle a ella, lo estaba.

Podía notarlo, podía sentirlo con cada pequeña fibra de su ser. Había algo diferente en ella.

Lexa no soportó seguir mirándose y bajo la mirada al lavabo viendo correr aún el agua, los recuerdos se mezclaron en su cabeza y sin saber cómo se encontró atrapada en la misma.

_Mientras Lexa contemplaba la figura de aquella chica atada bajo ella en el suelo con una especie de trapo húmedo cubriendo su cara, alargó la mano esperando que el cubo terminase de llenarse con la sangre de otra de sus victimas a la cual finalmente le había cortado el cuello y que ahora colgaba boca abajo sobre la mesa._

_La chica se removía amordazada y farfullaba ahogadamente bajo la mordaza que la silenciaba, mientras luchaba por respirar cosa que aquella maldita tela le impedía._

_—Apuesto a que tu amiguito ahora se arrepiente de haberme llamado puta maligna —comentó Lexa sin más viendo caer aquel ultimo hilillo de sangre en sobre el lleno cubo._

Aquel trapo mojado se pegaba a los ojos, la boca y la nariz de aquella chica subiendo y bajando rápidamente con cada intento de respiración complaciendo a Lexa.

_Una escondida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando levantó el cubo y se movió alrededor de la chica que tembló sin control en el suelo._

_Los amarillos ojos de Lucifer posados sobre Lexa, la siguieron por la oscura habitación iluminada tan solo por pequeños haces de luces que se colaban entre las gruesas cadenas que se entrelazaban en el techo._

_—Esa chica de ahí era una de las vuestras, una cazadora —comentó el horrendo ser disfrutando con una campante sonrisa de la escena._

_Aquello captó la atención de Lexa que volvió la cabeza hacia él para mirarle, sujetando el pesado cubo entre sus dedos._

_Los lamentos de la malherida chica resonaron ahogadamente por la estrecha habitación, al tiempo que esta de algún modo trataba de moverse en el suelo._

_—Se cargo a un buen numero de los míos antes de terminar aquí abajo, una lastima —se sonrió el rey del Infierno apoyado en la pared con simple indiferencia—. Lastima, hizo un trato con un demonio de tercera para salvar a su hermano. Intercambiar un alma tan puro por un chiquillo incapaz de desenvolverse sin ella, que desperdicio._

_Una fugaz imagen de Luna cruzó por la mente de Lexa haciendo que esta sacudiese la cabeza, llevaba doce años y cuatro meses allí metida y de algún modo, había logrado mantener aquella imagen enterrada en su mente, lejos de su actual vida._

_—Adelante, la quiero corrompida —ordenó él con voz persuasiva—. Se me ocurre que..._

_Lexa le miró a la expectativa mientras sostenía el cubo por encima de la cabeza de la chica._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Nah, es una tontería —murmuró Lucifer con una astuta sonrisa apartando su rostro de ella—. No lo conseguirías._

_—¿Conseguir qué? —preguntó Lexa observándole largamente tras una breve pausa._

_—Volverla como tú, que acepte hacer lo que tú haces —la retó él manteniendo aquella genuina sonrisa escuchando maldecir ahogadamente valiente a la chica en el suelo—. Si lo haces, puede que me piense el permitirte tomar un descanso al menos unos días._

_La expresión en el rostro de Lexa cambió súbitamente al oír aquello, dejar de hacer eso era lo más parecido a un sueño idílico para ella. Tomarse un descanso del desgastante dolor, de tantos y tantos gritos aunque fuese solo por unos días._

_Solo unos días..._

_Haría lo que fuese para conseguirlo y corromper a aquella chica no le supondría trabajo dada ahora su amplia experiencia._

_—Estupendo —se sonrió Lucifer al ver la decisión en la cara de Lexa—. Esto va a ser divertido._

_La mayor de las Woods se volvió entonces hacia la chica y movió el cubo comenzando a verter lentamente la tibia, y pegajosa sangre sobre aquel trapo que enseguida se pego más al rostro de la chica escuchándola tratar de respirar mientras se ahogaba en ella._

Sin darse apenas cuenta, el ininterrumpido sonido del agua golpeando el interior del lavabo alejó a Lexa de aquellos recuerdos devolviéndola a una realidad cargada de flores secas y papel hortera pintado sobre la pared.

No era consciente de ello pero Lexa mantenía sus manos aferradas al lavabo con tanta fuerza que los nudillos le calambraban y dolían.

Tomando una temblorosa respiración, Lexa cerro sus ojos intentando calmarse. No, mejor aún necesitando calmarse. Necesitando dejar atrás todo ese sangriento pasado.

—Eres Lexa Woods, eres Lexa —se dijo en voz baja casi para si murmurando—. Y ya no estás allí. Estás bien. Ahora estás bien, Lexa así que cálmate. Luna te necesita. Ella necesita que estés bien, necesita que lo estés.

El brusco batir de unas alas llegadas de la nada hizo que Lexa abriese los ojos e inmediatamente se volviese.

El ángel Anael, bueno "Clarke" había hecho su aparición en el baño sin previo aviso, tomando a Lexa desprevenida en sus horas más bajas.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Lexa duramente enfrentando su mirada.

Clarke que parecía tan serena y calmada como siempre se fijo en ella.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo —repuso el ángel con pasividad juntando sus manos en su regazo fijándose inmediatamente en la venda—. ¿Estás herida? Si quieres, yo podría...

Lexa que se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba trató de ocultar su brazo de su vista, apartándose de ella para salir por la puerta hacia la habitación lo antes posible.

No, de ningún modo la tocaría de nuevo.

Aunque estuviese abierta en canal y ella fuese la única en el mundo capaz de posar sus manos sobre ella y curarla, jamás y nunca la tocaría.

—De ninguna manera —contestó Lexa saliendo a la habitación antes de volverse hacia ella—. Quiero que te largues de aquí, quiero que te vayas.

—Lexa, escucha...

—No, aléjate de mi —replicó la mayor de los Woods con determinación y firmeza.

Saliendo del baño Clarke dio varios pasos hacia ella, que retrocedió por inercia y se detuvo otorgándole su espacio.

—Hay un demonio que os busca —comenzó diciendo Clarke no sabiendo bien por donde comenzar a explicarle.

—Que se ponga a la cola —contestó bordemente Lexa sin más.

—Hablo en serio, Lexa. Creo que te busca a ti.

La expresión en el rostro de la morena cambió ligeramente e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Lo último que quería era ver a Luna involucrada en todo aquello.

—Apuesto a que si. Sé arreglármelas sola.

—Lo sé pero no tienes porque hacerlo, Luna y yo... —comenzó diciendo Clarke viéndose inmediatamente interrumpida.

—No, nada de Luna y yo. No le dirás a Luna nada sobre esto, ¿me oyes? —amenazó Lexa señalándola con el dedo a modo de advertencia—. No involucraras a mi hermana en toda esta mierda. De ninguna manera.

Clarke al verla así bajo la cabeza, ella tan solo quería avisarlas. Advertirlas. Respetaba el deseo de Lexa de no querer verla, no lo comprendía demasiado pero lo respetaba y ahora que sus vidas corrían peligro con aquella demonio suelta, tan solo se preocupaba por ella.

—Yo solo quería avisaros.

—Pues ya lo has hecho —la cortó inmediatamente Lexa—. Ahora fuera.

—Pero Lexa, yo... —intentó aproximarse Clarke a ella.

—¡Fuera! —gritó ella verdaderamente molesta enfrentándose a ella.

Clarke desapareció con el mismo sonido batiente de alas con el que había llegado, dejando a Lexa allí de pie con los puños cerrados y el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

No la arrastraría a ese mundo con ella. Nadie volvería a hacerlo jamás, y ahora mismo Clarke era la única con suficiente conocimiento acerca de lo que le había pasado que podría delatarla ante su hermana cambiando para siempre su visión de ella.

Si Luna supiese lo que Lexa había hecho, jamás se lo perdonaría.

La despreciaría.

La odiaría y Lexa no podría culparla por ello.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

A Luna Woods, Atmore East le parecía un pueblecito cualquiera como tantos otros que ella y Lexa habían visitado en sus largos años en la carretera.

Rodeado de varias millas de bosque y plagado de típicas y pintorescas casitas, el pueblo contaba con dos centros comunitarios, al menos tres iglesias, dos cementerios, algunos colegios, un instituto publico y una universidad.

Por lo que había leído había sido fundado casi un siglo y medio atrás y conservaba ese encanto de los pueblos antiguos.

Mientras paseaba por las poco pobladas calles del pueblo, una fría brisa envolvía el lugar. Había algún que otro bar abierto y algunas personas parecían reunidas en charlando amigablemente en sus puertas.

Luna se fijo en como en la plaza mayor algunas parejas de adolescentes reían y gastaban bromas sentados en los alejados bancos bajo las estrellas.

Miles Shaw caminaba junto a ella con las manos metidas en su cazadora hacía ya un buen rato en silencio. La había invitado a dar un paseo y había insistido en enseñarle un poco todo aquello. Una nueva ciudad, un nuevo pueblo. Y como siempre Lexa había visto la oportunidad de esclarecer el caso utilizando la información que Luna pudiese sacarle durante el encuentro.

Al llegar junto a una fuente Luna Woods elevó su mirada hacia las estrellas contemplando el oscuro cielo plagado de ellas, y cuando la fría brisa le llegó a la cara, ella cerro sus ojos y suspiró disfrutando de aquella calma en aquel momento.

—Y creo que esto es todo cuanto nos queda por ver hoy —dijo Miles Shaw deteniéndose junto a la fuente volviendo su cabeza para mirarla a ella—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Luna tomó aire y asintió, realmente estaba disfrutando de aquel paseo.

—Bien, si —musitó Luna quedamente sin mirarle—. Muy bien.

—¿Quieres que nos sentemos un rato? —preguntó Shaw al verla así invitándola a tomar asiento con un gesto de su mano en el borde de la fuente.

Luna aceptó la invitación y se sentó cómodamente sobre la áspera roca posando sus dos manos sobre ella. Shaw quedo de pie a su lado observándola unos segundos antes de unirse a ella.

—Te he estado observando durante la cena, has estado todo el tiempo pendiente de Lexa.

La menor de las Woods se había visto pillada en falta así que encogió sus hombros intentando salir del paso como pudiera.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —dijo Luna con un débil gesto—. Es mi hermana, me preocupo por ella.

Shaw se la quedo mirando largamente y tras unos segundos se atrevió a hablar.

—Sé que me habéis mentido. Vosotras no estáis aquí por un traslado, ¿verdad?

Aquello hizo que Luna levantara la cabeza con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Desde que habéis llegado no habéis hecho más que hacer preguntas y más preguntas sobre los desaparecidos, sobre los Greensburg y sobre Wilmington. No soy idiota, ¿sabes? —respondió Shaw devolviéndole la mirada a los ojos con firmeza—. No tenéis equipaje. Habéis pagado por adelantado y con tarjeta. Vuestro coche parece llevar en la carretera más años de los que las dos juntas pudierais tener y ambas lleváis un arma bajo la camiseta.

Luna que fue cambiando la expresión de su cara a medida que el chico hablaba, se tensó ligeramente. Definitivamente había subestimado a aquel muchacho.

—Sois polis, ¿verdad?

La menor de los Woods abrió ligeramente la boca, más ni un sonido salió de ella.

—¿Qué queréis de mi? —la interrumpió Shaw antes siquiera de que reaccionara—. Ya os he dicho que yo no tuve nada que ver con la desaparición de Eilan, ¿por qué seguís viniendo?

Luna que no sabía exactamente de que hablaba se le quedo viendo.

—¿Por qué crees tú que lo hacemos?

—Oye en serio, fue una estupidez. Ni siquiera lo dije en serio, yo no quería que nada malo le sucediese. Era un capullo si, pero eramos familia y en el fondo le quería.

Cuanto más hablaba más información sacaba en claro Luna de todo aquello aunque aún debía encajar todas las piezas.

—No pensé que fuese a ocurrir nada. Solo era un juego, un tonto y estúpido juego. Nadie tenía porque salir herido.

—Te creo —repuso Luna con sereno gesto—. Shaw, ¿qué hiciste?

—Los dos queríamos quedarnos con ella, los dos la queríamos y ella era tan... No sé ni como explicarlo. Alguien nos hablo de la leyenda y decidimos ir a la casa una noche todos juntos. Algunos queríamos hacer una fiesta y entonces ocurrió.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—No me creerías —dijo Shaw apartando la mirada con vergüenza, sacudiendo imperceptiblemente la cabeza.

—Inténtalo.

Miles Shaw respiro hondo antes de atreverse a mirarla.

—Una de las Greensburg se me apareció. Al principio creí que alguien me estaba gastando una broma, no conocía a todos en aquella fiesta—se excusó nerviosamente él—. Pero después de un momento, algo extraño paso.

Luna ladeó ligeramente la cabeza prestando toda su atención a la historia.

—Fue como si el poco calor de la habitación se esfumase. El espejo del baño, el cristal de la ventana, todo pareció congelarse, y yo... una bocanada de aire gélido salía una y otra vez de mi boca como si no pudiese retenerlo.

—¿Y qué paso?

—Esa... esa chica, esa cosa... me había oído discutir con Eilan, me había visto amenazarle y... yo... yo estaba muy enfadado porque él sabía lo mucho que me gustaba ella y aún así no le importo ir a por ella. Yo... no decía en serio lo que dije, dije que querría que desapareciera y él... simplemente, lo hizo —murmuró Shaw sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas frente a ella—. ¿Qué clase de persona desea algo así y sucede?

Luna que se dio cuenta entonces de lo que había ocurrido, de que sin querer Shaw había hecho una especie de petición que aquel espíritu maligno le había concedido, apartó la mirada intentando hallar una manera de poner fin a todo aquello.

—¿Hizo o dijo algo más? —preguntó Luna justo antes de volver a mirarle—. Es importante que me lo digas, piensa—. Ella te pidió algo, ¿quiso algo de ti?

Miles Shaw solo sacudió la cabeza bajando la mirada a su regazo mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas pesadamente llenas de arrepentimiento.

—Debes creer que estoy loco o algo así.

—No lo creo —murmuró sincera Luna alargando la mano para posarla sobre su brazo reconfortándole.

—Verás algunas personas no aceptan su muerte y la rabia y la pena las consumen, les convierten en espíritus vengativos que solo desean hacer daño a otros para mitigar el dolor que ellos sienten —explicó Luna sabiendo muy bien de lo que hablaba—. Es posible que la chica Greensburg quisiese ver sacrificadas otras almas, tal como la sacrificaron a ella.

—Ahora eres tú la loca —dijo Shaw pasándose la mano por la cara para retirarse las lágrimas tomando una temblorosa bocanada de aire.

—Te diré lo que haremos, Lexa y yo iremos allí a investigar y no nos iremos hasta averiguar donde está tu primo. No puedo prometerte traerle de vuelta pero si darte respuestas.

—¿La policía ahora hace eso? —frunció el ceño Shaw desconcertado por ella.

—No soy policía, nunca he sido policía. Olvídate de eso —respondió Luna a su lado viéndole—. Esto es lo que Lexa y yo hacemos.

—¿Tratar con fantasmas?

—Ayudar a la gente —replico Luna con determinación viéndole—. Y vamos a necesitar tu ayuda para esto.

Miles Shaw que parecía más contrariado que reticente tan solo asintió. Él solo quería que Eilan apareciese. Que todo volviese a ser como era antes, antes de que sus padres muriesen. Antes de que la culpa y el remordimiento le invadiesen, y aunque aquello parecía una autentica chaladura estaba dispuesto a probar lo que fuese con tal de recuperarle a él, y de hallar la paz que su alma tanto necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

No tenía ni idea de quienes eran aquellas chicas pero al parecer, Luna sabía bien de lo que hablaba y a que se refería.

Confiaría ella, si.

Total, nada perdía por intentar aquello.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Lejos de las habitaciones mohosas, polvorientas y húmedas a las que ambas hermanas Woods estaban acostumbradas a hospedarse en su truculento paso por la carretera, aquel lugar desprendía un petulante aroma a ambientador de cerezas y pastas horneadas recién hechas.

Un lujo del que pocas veces podían disfrutar en exceso.

Cuando Luna regresó, encontró a su hermana sentada en la cama con el portatil abierto. Una botella de Jack Daniels abierta sobre la mesilla y restos de algunas galletas caseras sobre un decorativo plato de florecillas rosas y amarillas bastante hortera.

—Pero si hemos cenado hace un rato —dijo Luna desconcertada frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al señalar con el pulgar tras de si hacia la puerta hacia el pasillo.

—La investigación me da hambre, ya me conoces —repuso Lexa tecleando con la mirada puesta sobre algunos viejos artículos en la pantalla—. ¿Qué tal con Shaw? ¿Has podido sacarle algo más?

Luna que la escuchó puso una cara algo resignada quitándose la chaqueta, momentos antes de dejarla caer sobre la cama.

—La verdad es que si —admitió Luna dirigiéndose al baño para refrescarse un poco y cambiarse—. Al parecer, Eilan y él rivalizaban por la misma chica. Durante una fiesta en la mansión Greensburg discutieron y él le dijo que ojala desapareciese.

Siguiéndola con la mirada atenta Lexa la vio moverse por la habitación.

—Y lo hizo —barajó Lexa llegando a la conclusión.

—Y lo hizo, si —repitió Luna con paciente gesto abriendo la del baño para entrar en él—. Una de las hermanas Greesburg se le apareció. Me parece que Shaw no tiene ni idea de que sin quererlo ha llegado a un trato con un espíritu vengativo a cambio de su alma.

—Menuda joyita, ¿no? —murmuró Lexa volviendo a concentrarse en la pantalla, ocurriéndosele una pequeña maldad para fastidiar a su hermana menor—. Así que tú novio, tiene novia —murmuró Lexa con una escondida sonrisa.

Luna le lanzó una miradita antes de quitarse una de sus camisetas, lanzándosela con fuerza a la cara desde la puerta.

—Shaw no es mi novio —dijo encendiendo la luz, entrando después al baño para refrescarse sintiendo aquel característico olor llegar a ella—. Además, ¿a qué huele aquí dentro?

Lexa que la escuchó desde la habitación levantó la cabeza en aquella dirección sabiendo perfectamente que debía apestar a antiséptico, e hizo un gesto encogiéndose de un hombro.

—A mi no me huele a nada.

Luna que frunció un poco el ceño mientras aquel olor le cosquilleaba en la nariz, se acercó a la papelera para comprobarla, dirigiéndose después al mueble viendo bien colocados los productos del botiquín. Quizás su instinto le jugase una mala pasada.

—Juraría que huele a antiséptico —dijo Luna cerrando la puertecita del espejo ante si.

Lexa que guardó silencio, esperó algunos instantes rezando para que aquella idea abandonase a su hermana y al escucharla moverse por el baño, finalmente optó por llamarla.

—Tengo una fotografía de las hermanas Greensburg —alzó un poco la voz hacia el baño captando inmediatamente la atención de Luna, que salió de él dirigiéndose hacia la cama de Lexa para examinarla—. Parece bastante reciente.

Luna que llegó a su lado ojeó la pantalla del portátil y se inclinó ligeramente para leer el pie de foto.

—"El flamante heredero John Greensburg y su esposa Leah siguen horrorizados ante la inexplicable muerte de sus dos hijas pequeñas, Charlotte Greensburg y Zoe Greensburg de 14 y 16 años de edad cuyos cuerpos fueron encontrados la pasada madrugada en su mansión rodeado de velas y simbología ocultista" —leyó Luna en voz baja viendo a la pareja con tres niñas de edades parecidas en la fotografía—. "Las autoridades siguen investigando y no desean hacer una acusación formal sobre los Greensburg hasta obtener más pruebas dada la gravedad del asuento. Por su parte, los Greensburg están colaborando para esclarecer los hecho, y dan gracias a Dios de que su hija mayor Bree se encontrase con ellos en el momento del fatídico incidente"

Lexa que seguía las líneas con sus ojos elevó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a su hermana entendidamente.

—"Aún no han podido aclarar donde se encontraban los tres durante la muerte de las pequeñas, pero todo a punta a que atendiendo una invitación de Indra Shaw, toda una eminencia en el pueblo, habían acudido a la cena celebrada por la recién inauguración de la casa de huéspedes que los Shaw regenta en Atmore East" —murmuró Luna dejando la incógnita en el aire mientras las piezas encajaban sin quererlo en su cabeza—. "A fin de formalizar su compromiso, Eilan Shaw y Bree Greensburg, pasarían a formar parte de una larga dinastía de herederos cuyos bienes conforman el buen patrimonio de nuestra ciudad"

—Vale, esto no me gusta un pelo —dijo Lexa antes de dirigir sus ojos a su hermana menor—. ¿Los Shaw mencionaron que Eilan iba a casarse antes de su desaparición?

Luna que descendió su vista por el resto del artículo sacudió la cabeza, cambiando con el ratón de pagina encontrando otro articulo referente a Miles Shaw donde se veía la fotografía del joven esposado siendo trasladado a la comisaría.

—Al parecer, no es lo único que no dijeron —musitó Luna con los ojos fijos en la imagen en blanco y negro.

Lexa que no dijo nada supo inmediatamente que aquello olía mal, apestaba a culpabilidad, resentimientos y miedo.

—Creo que lo mejor será ir a echar un vistazo a esa casa cuanto antes, puede que allí hallemos respuestas a todo esto.

Luna asintió con la cabeza sentándose en el borde de la cama leyendo y releyendo el artículo que aparecía en pantalla. Lexa que la miro a su lado no dijo nada por un momento y después colocó su mano sobre su espalda en señal de consuelo.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —replicó Luna sin entender mirándola fugazmente.

—Sé que te gusta y que esto no debe ser agradable para ti, lo siento.

Luna que quiso restarle importancia al instante se puso en pie y se alejó llevándose las manos al pelo tratando de dejar atrás todo eso y centrarse en los hechos.

—Debemos encontrar a Eilan, si aún está vivo tenemos que sacarle de allí y si está muerto debemos quemar su cuerpo antes de que su alma quede atrapada allí junto a la de ellas.

Observándola largamente Lexa asintió estando completamente de acuerdo con su hermana, y alargando la mano tomó el vaso de la mesilla dando un largo trago antes de volverlo a dejar cogiendo el arma que reposaba a su lado antes de ponerse en pie y guardarla tras su pantalón.

—Bien, yo ya estoy lista. Vayamos.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

El ulular de un búho sobre la alta rama de un árbol resonó por todo el apartado paraje en cuanto Lexa dejo caer la puerta del coche. Luna que ya se había bajado posó sus ojos sobre la enorme y abandonada mansión viendo sus desgastados muros descoloridos llenos de abundante hiedra y maleza.

La fría brisa de la madrugada arremolino algunas secas hojas esparciéndolas por el descuidado jardín llegando incluso a los agrietados escalones de la entrada.

—Bueno, pues aquí es —dijo Lexa echando un vistazo alrededor por si hubiese alguien más cerca.

Luna que se dirigió al maletero del Impala lo abrió y sacó de él un par de linternas ofreciéndole una a su hermana.

—Hostal Greensburg —leyó Lexa a lo lejos de un cartel roto que yacía colgando de la fachada.

Lexa que alargó la mano tomando la linterna vio como Luna sacaba una de sus armas y tomaba un par de cartuchos de sal de roca, recargándola.

—¿Crees que eso servirá?

—Solo espero que esto les mantenga a raya lo suficiente como para encontrar a Eilan —contestó Luna guardando su arma—. ¿Tú no?

—Puede —dijo Lexa sin más tendiéndole la mano para que se la brindase—. O puede que ya este muerto.

Luna que así lo hizo, se inclinó sobre el maletero buscando una barra de hierro.

—Bueno, en caso de no funcionar esto les distraerá y nos dará algo de tiempo —comentó al sacarla ojeando el grueso hierro sabiendo que el hierro repele a los espíritus.

Luna cerro el maletero y se volvió en dirección a la mansión.

—Me pregunto cuando tendremos ocasión de investigar un hotel cinco estrellas en lugar de la casa de los horrores —protestó Luna con un incordioso gesto.

—Anímate hermanita, con suerte habrá algo allá dentro al que nos podamos cargar —se sonrió Lexa ligeramente echando a andar hacia la entrada junto a ella.

Luna no respondió pero si le dedicó una mirada a su hermana, detestaba cuando estaba en ese plan.

Nada más entrar por la puerta minutos después, Luna se dio cuenta de que el edificio estaba en mejor estado del que se esperaba. El olor a madera húmeda y a moqueta sucia invadió enseguida sus fosas nasales haciendo que arrugase ligeramente la nariz.

Lexa que enseguida se acostumbró al olor, fue la primera que avanzó por el pasillo viendo donde pisaba gracias a la pálida luz de la luna que se colaba por entre los rotos ventanales.

Encendiendo la linterna Luna dirigió su luz al oscuro interior de la primera habitación que estuvo en su camino. Dentro tan solo encontró muebles viejos y amontonados contra una de las paredes cubiertos por polvorientas sabanas que hacía mucho que habían perdido su color.

La sensación que a Lexa había comenzado a darle a medida que avanzaba era un tanto opresiva, angustiosa.

—Solo unos críos idiotas podrían encontrar alguna clase de morbo utilizando este lugar como picadero.

—Hay de todo, imagino —respondió Luna al oírla avanzando con la linterna y la barra de hierro en su mano.

—¿A ti te pone esto? —preguntó Lexa desconcertada al oírla volviéndose fugazmente a mirarla.

Luna le dirigió una miradita ya que ella sabía perfectamente a que se refería Luna con sus palabras. Había gente muy rara en este mundo y en cuestión de fetiches sexuales había tantos como personas, no era de extrañar que a cierta edad los críos se sintiesen atraídos a hacer cosas así en sitios prohibidos.

Un pequeño, apenas audible sonido hizo que ambas levantasen la cabeza hacia lo alto de la escalera principal.

—¿Lo has oído? —murmuró Luna deteniendo sus pasos muy cerca de ella.

Lexa asintió y la instó a guardar silencio durante unos segundos mientras sacaba su arma disponiéndose a ir arriba. Luna agarró mejor el hierro e iluminó con la suya el camino.

Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la escalera buscaron con sus ojos el origen de aquel ruido, pero solo encontraron un pasillo vacío y algunas puertas cerradas y destartaladas.

—Separémonos —propuso Luna disponiéndose a marchar por el lado opuesto a Lexa. Su hermana que se volvió al instante la agarró enseguida de la camiseta.

—Y una mierda, tú te quedas —le dijo al momento un tanto autoritaria.

—Lex, si nos separamos cubriremos más terreno e iremos más rápido —intentó negociar Luna soltándose de su agarre.

—No tenemos ninguna prisa, ¿o acaso tú tienes planes? —respondió la mayor de las Woods sosteniéndole la mirada.

—No, pero...

—Pero nada, permaneceremos juntas —acordó Lexa con gesto firme, volviendo a escuchar aquella especie de crujido. Ambas volvieron la cabeza hacia una de las puertas e inmediatamente Lexa levantó su arma mientras Luna por detrás de ella dirigía la luz de su linterna hacia ella.

—Mira eso —murmuró la pequeña de las Woods dándose cuenta del símbolo que había dibujado con pintura roja sobre la puerta.

Lexa echó un largo vistazo al símbolo a medida que se acercaba y alargó su mano acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la pintura aún fresca que enseguida impregno sus dedos.

—Creo que alguien ha estado aquí antes que nosotras —susurró Lexa para si quitando el seguro a su arma apagando su linterna antes de guardarla, disponiéndose a abrir.

Luna vio como Lexa dirigía su mano al manillar de la puerta posándolo sobre él y justo cuando esta se disponía a abrir, una sensación oscura, tétrica llego a su cuello en forma de aliento.

La menor de las Woods se volvió inmediatamente a tiempo de ver la figura de una demacrada chica fluctuar ante ella, y aparecer instantes después al final del pasillo como si de un holograma se tratase.

—Lexa, Lexa —susurró llamando la atención de su hermana con los ojos posados sobre aquella figura pálida que fluctuaba, y le devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Lexa se volvió al oír a su hermana y cambió su expresión encontrando al espectro parado frente a ellas.

—Puedo verla —dijo Lexa sosteniendo en alto su arma a modo de defensa.

Luna que se fijo en las profundas marcas de ataduras de la chica en las muñecas y las piernas, tragó lentamente apagando la linterna antes de mostrar sus manos en alto en son de paz.

—Sabemos quien eres y lo que te paso —anunció Luna viendo fluctuar la imagen a mitad del pasillo regresando después algo más lejos en forma de espectral figura abrumadora—. Sabemos lo que ellos te hicieron.

La fantasmagórica chica ladeó ligeramente la cabeza ajena a aquellas palabras.

—Y hemos venido a ayudarte —continuó la menor de las Woods sintiendo como los ojos de Lexa la miraban un instante antes de posarse sobre la figura bajando despacio su arma—. Sabemos que tú hermana está aquí contigo, y que no es la única. Ambas buscáis venganza por lo que os hicieron y lo entiendo. Créeme que lo entiendo, pero nada os devolverá a la vida y lo siento, pero debéis dejar de hacer esto.

—Él nos mató —dijo de pronto una enfadada voz tras Lexa que la sobresaltó haciendo que está se volviese dando un pequeño respingo.

Luna que también se volvió a verla, vio la clara imagen de la otra pequeña fluctuar en el aire y aparecer momentos después junto a su hermana lejos al final del pasillo.

—Y ahora no nos deja irnos.

—¿Quién os mato? ¿vuestro padre? —preguntó Luna ojeando a ambas hermanas a lo lejos—. ¿Fue él quien os hizo esto?

La pequeña de las hermanas Greensburg meneó imperceptiblemente la cabeza sin quitarle la vista de encima a ninguna.

—Él quería que la atrajésemos —continuó hablando la otra hermana lacónicamente—. Creía que su fortuna cambiaría si Bree aceptaba irse con él en lugar de irse con otro.

La expresión en la cara de Luna cambió al mismo tiempo que lo hacia la de Lexa mientras las piezas encajaban en su cabeza.

—¿Habláis de... Shaw? ¿Miles Shaw?

—Miles Shaw lleva muerto mucho tiempo —anunció una de las pequeñas congelando la sangre de ambas hermanas en sus venas—. Lo que ocupa su cuerpo, es lo que él trajo con nuestras muertes.

—Cosa que vosotras dos nunca debisteis descubrir —anunció la voz de Miles Shaw tras Luna, golpeandola en el rostro en cuanto está se volvió a verle.

—¡Luna!

Lexa levantó su arma dispuesta a atacarle pero con un movimiento de mano del pequeño Shaw, salió disparada hacia atrás chocando tan fuertemente contra la puerta que está se destrozo.

En cuanto Lexa cayó al suelo sobre la astillada madera, abrió la boca en un vano intento de recuperar aire, sintiendo el intenso dolor recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Luna que no tardó en ponerse en pie sujetó con fuerza la barra de hierro en su mano y le dirigió una dura mirada a Shaw mientras un hilillo de sangre le cubría la mejilla.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber ella dando un paso amenazante hacia él—. ¿Por qué a unas niñas inocentes? ¿Por qué?

Lexa que alcanzó su arma levantándose algo aturdida por el golpe, se asomó a la entrada viendo a ambas hermanas espectrales aterrorizadas a lo lejos.

—¿Crees que puedes ocupar eternamente ese cuerpo? —preguntó Lexa con dureza a medio jadeo—. Mírate, sé está pudriendo. Ese olor dulzón que había en la casa no era a galletas.

Miles Shaw dibujó una sonrisa al tiempo que sus bonitos ojos castaños se volvían completamente negros.

—Ellos te invocaron, te trajeron ¿a cambio de qué? —quiso saber Luna mirándole directamente a los ojos—. ¿Más dinero? ¿Más fama? ¿Más fortuna?

—Los humanos son seres inmundos pero predecibles —murmuró Shaw sonriéndose con un gesto—. Promételes el mundo a sus pies y te darán a sus hijos para comer si es necesario.

—Me repugnas —escupió Luna con desprecio.

—No es lo que me pareció durante la cena —sonrió aquel endemoniado ser frente a ella.

Luna que cambió la expresión de su cara, alzó su brazo dispuesta a atacarlo con la barra al tiempo que este la esquivaba y en su lugar, la lanzaba contra una de las paredes sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo.

Luna resbaló por ella cayendo bruscamente al suelo y la barra de hierro rodó por él algo más lejos.

—Seguro que no soy el primero que te engaña —se sonrió él paseándose mientras Lexa profería un grito y descargaba dos balas contra él.

Los impactos agujerearon su cuerpo pero no le hicieron ningún daño, al fin y al cabo no era un espíritu, no era un espectro.

—Au —se quejo lentamente Shaw bajando la mirada a su pecho con indiferencia, posando después sus ojos en Lexa—. No has debido hacer eso.

El rostro de la mayor de las Woods cambió justo cuando el demonio alzó su mano y cerró su puño con fuerza ante ella. Todo el aire que la estancia tenía pareció quedar paralizado en sus pulmones, y Lexa dejó caer el arma al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la garganta sintiendo como se ahogaba sin remedio.

—¡Lexa! —gritó Luna sintiendo ahora los ojos del chico posarse sobre ella haciendo lo mismo con la otra mano. Enseguida, Luna comenzó a jadear estranguladamente en el suelo tratando desesperadamente de tomar aire.

Fue entonces cuando la sonrisa de Miles Shaw se amplió y echando a andar por en medio de ellas se fijo en las hermanas Greensburg aterradas a lo lejos, abrazadas y temblorosas.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —comentó el endemoniado cuerpo con satisfecho gesto—. Tengo debilidad por las hermanas.

Lexa que comenzaba a arañar su garganta presa del pánico mientras trataba por todos los medios de no ahogarse frente a Luna, alargó la mano en un estúpido intento por ayudar a su hermana pequeña.

—Siempre tan iguales, y tan distintas a la vez, ¿sabéis? —se sonrió aún más fijándose en como Luna caía hacia delante tratando de alcanzar en vano la mano de Lexa con su otra mano puesta sobre su garganta con el rostro retorcido por el dolor—. Siempre tan dispuestas a sacrificarse la una por la otra. Curioso, es esa unión, ese amor el más puro que hay, más puro incluso que...

Una mano le interrumpió posándose sobre su rostro con firmeza cuando este se acababa de dar la vuelta a punto de verlas morir, y en ese instante una luz cegadora, resplandeciente y blanca le quemo hasta el punto de que sus órbitas y todo su interior ardió, quemando al demonio por entero exorcizándole de aquel cuerpo con un grito desgarrador y atroz.

En cuanto el cuerpo sin vida de Miles Shaw cayo de rodillas frente al ángel, las nebulosas alas de Clarke se recogieron contra su cuerpo hasta desaparecer quedando solamente su imponente figura allí de pie.

El aire regresó a los pulmones de Luna y de Lexa simultáneamente y ambas chicas comenzaron a toser una retahíla de veces aún en el suelo.

—Hablas demasiado —dijo Clarke sensatamente viendo desvanecerse el cuerpo en el suelo, justo antes de elevar su mirada buscando a ambas chicas con ella—. He tenido que intervenir, lo siento.

Luna que aún tosía fuertemente levantó el pulgar a modo de aprobación sintiendo los ecos de los golpes vibrar por todo su cuerpo. Lexa por su parte siguió tosiendo un poco más apoyando la mano a tientas de la pared para lograr levantarse del suelo. Le dolía todo.

No, no era como en las pelis. No era como en las series.

Que tu cuerpo atraviese una puerta de madera y caiga contra el suelo con la fuerza de un ciclón duele realmente, pensó ella sintiendo aquel dolor intenso atravesar cada parte de su cuerpo sin mirarla.

La mirada azulada de Anael, "Clarke" recorrió la estancia viendo a las fantasmagóricas chicas tomadas de la mano a lo lejos y acercándose a la pared puso su mano sobre ella sintiendo el dolor que impregnaba aquella casa, una blanca luz escapó bajo su mano y tras un pálido destello ambas hermanas Greensburg desaparecieron viendo liberadas al fin sus almas.

Luna dirigió su mirada hacia el ángel agradeciendo que llegase en tan buen momento, y cerrando sus ojos intentando recomponerse apoyo ambas manos en el suelo.

—Gracias Clarke —murmuró la pequeña de las Woods agradecida verdaderamente aquejada—. Creía que esta vez me moría.

Clarke que se acercó despacio a ella extendió su mano pidiendo permiso con sus ojos para hacerlo, y Luna sintió los ojos de Lexa posarse sobre ella largamente. Sabía que a su hermana no le gustaba un pelo todo aquel asunto pero se había llevado un par de buenos golpes y caídas, Clarke podría aliviar todo ello y curarla, ¿por qué entonces no recurrir a ella?

Luna lo pensó un instante y finalmente asintió sintiendo a Clarke dar un paso hacia ella posando la mano sobre su cabeza. Una luz blanca cosquilleo bajo la mano del ángel, introduciéndose lentamente en Luna comenzando a descender por su cabeza. La menor de las Woods sintió su piel cerrarse, sanar y el dolor desaparecer allá donde el demonio había dejado huella.

Una apacible sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Luna que sintió ese inminente alivio llenarla, y se puso en pie sin dificultad en un instante, sonriéndole a Clarke.

—No sé que haríamos sin ti.

Clarke le devolvió la sonrisa con aprecio y cuando se fue a acercar a Lexa, esta se apartó sin siquiera mirarla. Luna se dio cuenta al instante y se la quedo mirando incomoda por la actitud que tenía ella.

—¿Lexa? —musitó Luna intentando poner buena cara a Clarke que parecía un tanto apenada por ella.

—No necesito nada, estoy perfecta —farfullo orgullosa Lexa tratando de ponerse en pie lidiando con el intenso dolor que la atravesaba por entero.

Luna intercambió una intranquila mirada con Clarke no sabiendo aún qué era lo que pasaba entre ellas, no queriendo inmiscuirse pero preocupada por la actitud que su hermana había tomado contra el ángel.

Por el amor de Dios, Clarke era una de las suyas. Había peleado a su lado muchas más veces de las que podía recordar y había hecho mucho por ellas. No solo era valiosa aliada, siempre había sido y era una leal amiga.

Entonces, ¿por qué demonios su hermana se comportaba de esa manera con ella? ¿qué era lo que se había perdido o lo que se estaba perdiendo?

Clarke que vio a Lexa separarse de la pared comenzando a alejarse desaliñada disimulando una cojera, tragó lentamente. Estaba claro que estaba herida, que se había hecho daño no solo al caer contra aquella puerta.

Luna se paso la mano por la cara un tanto sobrepasada y tomó una respiración dirigiendo su cabeza hacia donde se encontraban las Greensburg momentos antes.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas?

—Sus almas ahora son libres —repuso Clarke serenamente con un débil gesto de cabeza—. Han abandonado esta casa.

—¿Notas alguna presencia más? —quiso saber Luna refiriéndose a Eilan.

Clarke simplemente sacudió su cabeza devolviéndole la mirada a Luna a los ojos.

Lexa que apoyo su dolorida mano en el pasamano de la escalera introduciendo disimuladamente la mano bajo su chaqueta, presionó sus magulladas costillas sintiendo dolor a cada pequeña respiración que daba. La astillada madera se había clavado allí donde su carne era más tierna y algunos de los cortes anteriores se le habían abierto.

Le daba igual que hubiese una o mil presencias en ese lugar, en aquel momento todo cuanto quería era salir de allí y encontrar una cama donde tumbarse.

Clarke que se volvió hacia Luna pudo percibir aquel dolor desde lejos, y antes incluso de poder decirle nada algo captó su atención a lo lejos.

Luna la vio echar a andar en silencio por el pasillo y frunció desconcertada el ceño.

Los ojos del ángel se posaron sobre una de las cerradas puertas y se desviaron ligeramente hacia la izquierda quedando fijos en la arañada madera. Sin mediar palabra el puño de Clarke se incrustó con fuerza contra la ella, astillándola y metiendo la mano arranco con fuerza uno de los tablones que la cubría.

La cara de Luna cambió pudiendo divisar el cuerpo inconsciente de Eilan deshidratado y moribundo a lo lejos.

—Dijiste que no notabas nada.

Lexa volvió la cabeza hacia atrás al escuchar el ruido a mitad de la escalera.

—Dije que no notaba una presencia —repuso Clarke observando a la pequeña de las Woods—. Técnicamente sigue con vida por lo que no es una presencia.

La inocencia con la que el ángel hablaba era tan típica de ella, no pudo evitar pesar Luna dirigiéndose al lugar para ayudarla.

Clarke sacó con cuidado el cuerpo tendiéndolo en el suelo, colocando sus dedos sobre su frente tratando de sanarle.

—Está muy débil.

—¿Puedes hacer algo por él? —preguntó con preocupación Luna agachándose a su lado al llegar a ellos.

Clarke meditó unos momentos y aunque estaba muy al borde, casi cruzando el fino umbral de su existencia, colocó su mano sobre su cabeza emitiendo una brillante luz, sanando no solo su mente sino también su cuerpo.

El joven Eilan Shaw entreabrió sus ojos en el suelo, débil y adormilado. Confuso y desorientado trató de mirar a su alrededor viendo allí a las dos chicas asustándose un poco por inercia.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quienes sois vosotras? —murmuró aturdido tratando de incorporarse un poco—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tranquilo, ahora estás a salvo —respondió Clarke colocando la mano sobre su espalda.

—Vamos a ocuparnos de ti —prometió Luna agachada a su lado ofreciéndole una suave expresión de calma—. Volverás a casa.

Lexa que las observó a lo lejos no dijo nada, y continuó descendiendo doloridamente las escaleras en silencio. Su hermana y Clarke, ya se ocuparían de ello. Al fin y al cabo, no había ido tan mal.

Lo habían resuelto. Casi habían muerto en el proceso pero lo habían resuelto.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Le había costado convencer a Eilan Shaw de todo lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que el chico había estado desaparecido de Atmore East. Era una historia amarga, difícil de digerir, pero que con el tiempo se había hecho fácil de explicar para Luna y para Lexa que ya apenas se esforzaban en disimular o persuadir de lo contrario.

Mucha gente desconocía ese hecho, más lo cierto era que el mal era real, existía. A veces se cobraba vidas inocentes, a veces destruía familias enteras, destruía personas, almas sin remedio.

Por suerte está vez habían llegado a tiempo, no sin sufrir daños por su actuación y su atrevimiento. Lo importante era que habían salvado a aquel joven inocente y que ahora tendría una larga vida, quizás con algún trauma pero vida al fin y al cabo.

Luna tardó poco y nada en recoger sus cosas y bajar a la entrada del hostal de la señora Shaw donde Lexa y ella se habían estado hospedando. Sabía que su precipitada partida podría levantar sospechas cuando pasasen los días y su tia se percatase de que Miles Shaw, su sobrino seguía sin haber vuelto.

Eilan había prometido encargarse de ello, y dar la versión apropiada para zanjar cualquier tipo de consecuencia que pudiese involucrarlas a ellas.

Mentiría a su madre.

Mentiría a la policía de hacer alguna falta cuando encontrasen el cuerpo.

Se sentía en deuda con ellas por lo que habían hecho, por lo que habían arriesgado al ir en su ayuda sin tener obligación de hacerlo.

En definitiva, se sentía agradecido y afortunado de que las hermanas Woods se decidiesen a hacerlo.

Mientras Lexa contemplaba a través de la ventanilla del Impala como el amanecer llegaba, y su hermana se despedía de Eilan en la puerta del hostal que los Shaw compartían intercambiando alguna que otra frase de más, una nueva punzada de dolor atravesó buena parte de sus costillas haciendo que esta se moviese tratando de acomodarse mejor en el asiento del copiloto.

Al desviar los ojos de la escena y bajar la mirada a su magullado cuerpo, Lexa sintió la húmeda tela pegarse a su piel allá donde los cortes se habían abierto y donde algunos nuevos se habían abierto paso resultado de la caída contra la puerta.

Se sentía hecha una mierda.

Joder, ni siquiera sabía como aún después de tantos años haciendo esto continuaba con vida. Su cuerpo entero parecía un mapa de carretera con marcas y cicatrices que de algún modo los años habían conseguido ocultar a ojos inexpertos pero que ella muy bien sabía donde se encontraban.

Un hilillo de sangre resbaló lentamente por su barbilla, y al verlo caer sobre sus pantalón se lo quedo mirando fijamente. El corte de su labio debía haberse abierto nuevamente.

Ella ni siquiera se movió, no hizo ni dijo nada, simplemente contempló como la roja sangre manchaba la tela de su muslo haciendo que esta se mojase y se pegase a su tibia piel.

Dudaba de que mañana pudiese moverse. De algún modo deseaba cerrar sus ojos y simplemente, desaparecer.

Clarke que permanecía sentada en silencio en el asiento de atrás contemplaba su rostro a través del espejo. Por mucho que quisiese, se sentía incapaz de apartarlos de ella. Imposibilitada, impotente e inútil, su presencia no era bienvenida para la morena y aunque ella lo sabía se había quedado allí no solo por Eilan sino por si de algún modo ella cambiaba de idea y la necesitaba.

Lexa había vetado cualquier cosa que Clarke pudiese hacer por ella, y no estaba en su mano cambiar eso.

El sonido del capo al cerrarse tras ellas hizo que ambas levantaran la cabeza, Lexa intentó envararse un poco para aparentar estar mejor de lo que realmente se encontraba a ojos de su hermana, y Clarke solamente presa de la curiosidad del siguiente paso que darían las morenas.

Luna bordeó el oscuro coche nada más guardar sus equipajes y se dirigió a la puerta del conductor abriéndola.

Antes de que pudiese entrar Lexa poso la mano libre sobre su pantalón cubriendo la fresca mancha, apartando después la mirada hacia la ventanilla recibiendo un ligero soplo de la lozana brisa matutina. Le llevó un segundo apoyar el dorso de su mano sobre su boca para detener disimuladamente el sangrado y dejarlo fuera de su vista.

-Todo arreglado -dijo Luna al dejarse caer sobre el asiento, cerrando un instante después la puerta-. Eilan le dirá a su madre lo arrepentido que está de haber huido de casa, y cuando se den cuenta de que Miles ha desaparecido saldrá del paso como pueda. Para cuando encuentren su cuerpo, nosotras ya estaremos muy lejos.

-¿Avisarás a Gustus ahora? -preguntó Clarke mirándola desde la parte trasera.

-No, le llamaré cuando regresemos -acordó Luna llevando su mano a la llave puesta en el contacto-. Lo primero es lo primero -dijo ahora la menor de las Woods dirigiéndole una mirada a su hermana-. Antes de regresar al búnker pasaremos por el hospital.

-Estoy bien -dijo Lexa mirándola a través del retrovisor derecho.

-No, no lo estás y como no quieres que Clarke te cure, iremos -declaró Luna sin intención de cambiar su gesto.

Lexa que apartó su rostro de la ventanilla fulminó a su hermana largamente con la mirada.

-No, no iremos. Volvemos al búnker ya.

La menor de las Woods conocía bien aquella cara y sabía lo terca, lo cabezota y lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser su hermana. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, resultaba muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Luna respiró hondo y se armó de toda la paciencia del mundo para no alargar la mano, y atizar a su hermana contra el salpicadero del coche que era exactamente de lo que le daban ganas ahora mismo.

En lugar de eso, se mordió la lengua y alzando su mirada hacia el retrovisor se quedo viendo la plácida y apacible cara de Clarke que parecía entender tan poco como ella.

-Y por supuesto tú no tendrás ni idea de porque se está comportando así, ¿no?

Clarke que le devolvió la mirada indolente a través del espejo, se encogió ligeramente de hombros sin demasiada intención de hablar sobre ello.

-Estupendo -murmuró Luna fastidiada asintiendo justo antes de ponerse en marcha y sacar el coche del aparcamiento. Este iba a ser un trayecto de lo más interesante con tanto silencio.

Menos mal que con un poco de suerte llegarían a medio día al búnker que ambas hermanas ocupaban hacía meses, el cual habían descubierto por casualidad, y el cual les había servido como base de operaciones a una antigua generación de cazadores llamados los Hombres de Letras, y que desconociéndolo descubrieron que ellas eran las últimas de aquella larga estirpe. Ahora el búnker no solo era su centro neurológico, sino que era lo más parecido a un hogar de lo que habían tenido siempre.

Equipado con arcaica tecnología y muchos más recursos útiles de los que hasta ahora habían tenido, ese lugar era prácticamente perfecto para ellas y si, era lógico que Lexa estando así quisiese volver a él.

La complacería, pero solo por esta vez. Después ambas tendrían una larga charla y Lexa le contaría de una buena vez el porque de ese comportamiento y el porque no quería al ángel rubio cerca.

Lo descubriría, si.

Desde luego.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Ciertamente tardaron seis incomodas horas y casi media más en llegar al búnker una vez perteneciente a los Hombres de Letras, el cual se había convertido en su refugio y su hogar.

Al entrar lo encontraron como siempre, silencioso y vacío.

La menor de las hermanas Woods avanzó primero dejando a un lado de la puerta el equipaje de Lexa y de ella y pasándose la mano por la cara cansadamente, se dirigió a los escalones sin hablar tal como había venido haciendo hasta ahora durante el largo trayecto cuya música había sido el único sonido acompañante.

Luego entró Lexa con paso lento, dolorido, con la mano metida bajo su chaqueta presionando ligeramente sus costillas las cuales dolían a cada pequeña respiración que daba. Había dejado de sangrar hacía algún tiempo y la sangre se había secado en sus ropas y sobre su lastimada piel.

Clarke que entraba tras ella recorrió con la mirada el lugar y antes de que Luna llegase al último escalón, fluctuó y apareció ante ella.

La menor de las Woods se sobresaltó llevando la mano a su pecho, ya que no esperaba aquello.

—¡Clarke, por el amor de Dios avisa si vas a hacer eso!

La rubia ángel ladeó ligeramente la cabeza con semblante ingenuo, aún este mundo era demasiado nuevo para ella la cual hacía poco que había caído en desgracia del Cielo. Estaba claro que debía mejorar sus dotes comunicativas para evitar ciertos percances y sobresaltos como aquellos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Clarke con la mirada fija en su cara volviéndose a mirar el aledaño lugar el cual parecía parte de una antigua biblioteca. Estantes llenos de libros, varias mesas de oscura madera noble con varias sillas bien colocadas. Lamparas de cálida luz sobre ellas. Arcos, y algunas columnas de piedra con con arcaicos símbolos protectores y reflectores de luz amarilla colgados en lo alto de ellas, convirtiendo el ambiente en confortable y acogedor a pesar de la formalidad y la sensatez que también desprendía el lugar.

Dos portátiles negros permanecían abiertos en una de las mesas y varios libros polvorientos y antiguos de considerable grosor se mantenían abiertos y también amontonados en pilas sobre ella. Estaba claro que habían estado investigando algo antes de salir a la carretera.

Lexa tardó un poco más en bajar pero cuando lo hizo se deslizó discretamente tras ellas para dirigirse a su habitación.

—Yo voy a... —murmuró Lexa señalando hacia el pasillo sin siquiera terminar la frase disponiéndose a desaparecer de allí dejándolas solas a ellas.

Luna se volvió a mirarla sin poder evitar sentir aquella preocupación atenazar su estomago y dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar?

—No, puedo sola —respondió Lexa apoyando la mano de la pared comenzando a andar para dirigirse con esfuerzo al pasillo.

—Será mejor que vaya a por hielo —dijo de pronto Clarke tomando a ambas por sorpresa. Luna volvió la cabeza mirándola desconcertada, no era propio de ella recurrir a esos métodos.

—Os he estado observando y sé que lo utilizáis mucho para... bueno, re... realmente no sé para que lo utilizáis pero lo hacéis mucho —dijo el ángel encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

Luna puso una cara sobrepasada por las ocurrencias de la rubia y cuando se volvió a mirar a su hermana esta ya se había alejado algunos metros perdiéndose por una de las puertas cerrando un segundo después tras ella.

Clarke se alejo en la dirección contraria hacia la cocina dejando a Luna sola allí en medio sin saber ni por donde tirar.

La menor de las Woods tan solo suspiro y dejando las llaves del Impala sobre la mesa, paso por al lado de esta disponiéndose a seguirla hasta la cocina por si esta pudiese causar algún destrozo.

—Clarke, espera —dijo llegando donde el ángel deteniéndola frente a una de las puertas. Clarke se volvió a mirarla y una apacible mascara cubrió la expresión de su cara atenta. Luna que se la quedo mirando, finalmente hizo un gesto bajando la voz—. ¿Se puede saber que es lo que os pasa a ti y a mi hermana que ni siquiera podéis permanecer juntas durante unos segundos en la misma habitación?

La rubia permaneció en silencio y un atisbo de impasibilidad contestó por ella.

—No quiero meterme en esto pero me estáis obligando a hacerlo —dijo Luna a las claras dejando a un lado cualquier tipo de reticencia—. Tú eres mi amiga y por supuesto agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, sabes que confío en ti pero Lexa es mi hermana. La quiero y me preocupo por ella. Necesito saber que está pasando, porque desde que volvió no es la misma. Ya han pasado varias semanas, y aunque he intentado darle algún tiempo para acostumbrarse a estar aquí de nuevo, yo... no sé que más hacer para llegar a ella.

—Ha estado en un muy mal lugar —dijo Clarke juntando las manos sobre su regazo posando sus ojos sobre ella—. Deberás tener paciencia con ella.

—Estoy teniendo mucha paciencia con ella —insistió Luna devolviéndole la mirada derrotada—. Creeme que no te haces una idea de la paciencia que estoy teniendo en realidad, pero necesito... necesito entenderlo. Necesito entender que pasa con ella. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo peligroso que es esto, no puedo tenerla ahí fuera si su vida no le importa una mierda, ¿entiendes?

Clarke se apiado de ella, de la preocupación, de la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos.

—Si tú sabes algo, lo que sea —imploró Luna sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas frente a ella mas cansada y exhausta de lo que se había sentido hacía ya mucho tiempo—. Este es el momento de que me lo digas.

Clarke se la quedo mirando imperturbablemente, y tras un momento bajo la mirada al suelo con apocamiento. Era evidente que Luna lo estaba pasando mal y de algún modo, el ángel se sentía responsable de ello.

La mano de Luna se aproximó a ella colocándose sobre su brazo haciendo que Clarke levantase la mirada para verla y su expresión le encogió el alma.

—Clarke, por favor —musitó Luna suplicante sintiendo una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla en silencio—. Dime algo.

—Lo siento, Luna —musitó ella posando la mano sobre la suya en su brazo para apartarla lentamente—. No puedo.

Luna que se la quedo mirando largamente supo que no podría sacarle nada que ella no quisiera, y las lágrimas se congelaron en sus ojos. Lentamente asintió y sin más se apartó de ella.

Necesitaba salir de allí.

Necesitaba hacerlo antes de que el cansancio acumulado, el agotamiento, la fatiga y la impotencia hiciesen mella en ella aún más y la obligasen a hacer algo que verdaderamente no quería y del cual seguramente más tarde se arrepentiría.

Clarke la vio marcharse precipitadamente por el pasillo afectada, y ni siquiera hizo el amago de detenerla. No había nada que pudiese hacer por ella, al menos nada que la complaciese. Lexa tenía que lidiar con lo que había pasado a su manera, y debía permitírselo por mucho que Luna no quisiese.

Pronto tal vez las cosas cambiarían.

Pronto quizás Lexa mejoraría ,pero hasta que ese momento llegase, todo cuanto podía hacer Luna era mostrarse tolerante y paciente con ella. No podía hacer nada más.

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

Lo primero que Lexa Woods hizo al entrar en la habitación que ocupaba en el búnker fue cerrar la puerta y apoyar la espalda de ella. Sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente y aguardo a que las voces del pasillo se alejasen de ella.

Anhelaba esa soledad, esa quietud. Esa calma.

Durante el largo camino había notado cada corte, cada nuevo moretón que asomaba a la superficie, cada contusión y grieta.

Se los merecía.

Todos y cada uno de ellos, ella se los merecía, no pudo evitar pensar en su cabeza.

En aquellos momentos, estaba mucho más allá del dolor, mucho más allá de la pesadilla.

Lexa entreabrió los ojos despacio y se quedo mirando un punto fijo en el suelo. El oscuro parquet captó su atención en cuando las primeras gotitas de sangre cayeron sobre las alargadas laminas de madera. Su cuerpo al parecer en su regreso, había tenido demasiado traqueteo.

Ni siquiera contempló la posibilidad de encender la luz. Una pequeña lampara junto a su cama ya aportaba la suficiente evitando así que la oscuridad se apoderase del espacioso cuarto por completo.

Lexa alzó su mirada fijándola en la puerta del baño y tras unos momentos se separo de la puerta de la entrada echando a andar en su dirección no sin cierta dificultad cosa que llevó casi un minuto entero.

Entró en silencio, los blancos azulejos y la alfombra gris la recibieron. Con cuidado se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer descuidadamente al suelo. Sin pretenderlo, sus ojos fueron a parar al espejo, ineludiblemente este le devolvió su herido reflejo y ella se lo quedo mirando.

Su larga melena morena cayendo desaliñada sobre su pecho, ocultaba un rostro tácito y sombrío que comenzaba a amoratarse por los golpes. Una oscura grieta atravesaba su labio inferior y buena parte de él, y su barbilla estaba cubierta de sangre seca. Lo mismo ocurría con el nacimiento de su pelo, tenía un corte bastante feo y más sangre seca junto a su sien izquierda.

No quiso darle demasiadas vueltas a eso, y apoyando la mano del lavabo se inclinó lentamente con esfuerzo, bajando primero la cremallera de una de sus botas soltándola con su mano y después la otra dejándola caer a su lado en el suelo.

Seguidamente, llevó sus trémulas manos al cierre de su cinturón desenganchándolo para después desabrochar el botón y bajar su cremallera, deslizando la tela por sus caderas, sus muslos y sus piernas cayendo a sus pies en el suelo. Sus dedos se dirigieron después a la tela de su camiseta deslizándola por su herida y contusionada piel hasta lograr sacarla por su cabeza.

Un audible siseo escapó de sus labios cuando la rasa tela rozó sus sensibles cortes y heridas y cuando alargó su mano hacia atrás una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro desabrochando el oscuro sujetador el cual se mantenía ajustado a su piel sobre una amoratada contusión y una sangrante herida.

Cuando piso la esponjosa y gris alfombra lo hizo de puntillas, algunos cortes de sus piernas permanecían abiertos y tenía varios moretones que le cubrían buena parte. Abriendo la opaca y acristalada puerta entró en la ducha y cerro tras ella. Alargó su mano y abrió uno de los grifos dejando que el agua caliente corriese durante unos instantes antes de cerrar sus ojos y meterse bajo ella.

El azulado suelo de azulejos no tardo en teñirse de rojo cuando la sangre se deslizó por todo su cuerpo arrastrada y entremezclada la caliente agua perdiéndose por el sumidero. Lexa cerro sus ojos saboreando aquella sensación, y deslizando la mano por su cara se apartó el pelo queriendo que el agua borrase cualquier seña de la dura contienda.

El cuerpo entero le dolía, le dolía la cabeza y la tensión era lo único que lograba mantenerla erguida bajo ella. La caída del agua era tenaz, constante, persistente cosa que hizo que Lexa tomase conciencia del estado de su cuerpo.

Magulladuras, cortes, marcas y moretones había tenido antes, muchas veces antes pero pocas habían sido las veces que se había detenido a pensar en ellos.

La presión del agua no era demasiado fuerte, pero golpeaba lo suficiente sus doloridos y agarrotados músculos haciendo que estos involuntariamente se contrajesen. Daba igual lo mucho que se concentrase, porque le era imposible distinguir el origen de un dolor de otro.

Cuando vio toda aquella agua enrojecida correr a través del sumidero no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanta sangre necesitaba perder una persona justo antes de perder la conciencia y morirse.

Le pareció un absurdo, ella mejor que nadie conocía esa respuesta. ¿Cuantas vidas había sesgado? ¿cuantos cuerpos había mutilado durante sus años en el Infierno? ¿decenas, cientos? ¿quizás miles?

Lexa paralizó aquellos pensamientos, sintiéndose mareada, desenfocada y enormemente herida no solo por fuera sino también por dentro.

Los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron, la densa sangre bombeando a través de sus palpitantes venas. ¿Por cuanto tiempo más soportaría aquello? ¿cuánto tiempo más resistiría su cuerpo?

No estaba segura pero apostaría a que no por mucho más tiempo.

Se sentía completamente rota, derrotada. Se había fallado a si misma, había fallado a su hermana. Había quebrantado todo en cuanto creía y su alma había sido desollada tantas y tantas veces que dudaba que ya nunca más volviese a ser la misma.

Se avergonzada profundamente de lo que había hecho. Daba exactamente igual que se hubiese visto forzada a ello, eso a su entender no suponía ninguna excusa. Al menos ninguna valida para ella.

El perdón si es que este existía, se encontraba fuera de todo alcance para Lexa, y ella se había mentalizado de ello.

De hecho, jamás se atrevería a pedirlo, a reclamar un poco de él para ella.

No, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Ni siquiera sabía porque esa absurda idea estaba pasando por su mente. ¿A qué venía pensar en ello? ¿a qué venía el recordarse a si misma eso?

Una tormenta de intensas emociones se estaba librando se estaba librando dentro de ella, abrumándola, ahogándola lentamente.

Sus lágrimas hacía tiempo que se entremezclaban con la caliente agua pero Lexa era incapaz de notarlo, de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su atención completamente enfocada en todo lo que se había visto obligada a hacer, en cuanto daño había hecho.

Quiso gritar, gritar rabiosamente.

Quiso destrozar todo cuanto estuviese a su alcance, se quiso destrozar a si misma en el intento mientras la agonía, la amargura y el desconsuelo la despedazaban por dentro.

No merecía estar aquí.

No merecía estar de regreso.

Clarke jamás y nunca debió sacarla de allí abajo. El ángel debió dejar que se pudriese en el Infierno. Ahora aquella merecida e interminable culpa la estaba ahogando, sumergiéndola en su particular Infierno.

Expiar sus pecados iba a ser una tarea prácticamente imposible, continuar ayudando a la gente, salvándola del mal que acechaba era todo cuanto le quedaba y seguiría realizando esa labor junto a Luna hasta que le fuese la vida en ello.

Era su forma de pagar, de compensar algo del daño que había hecho, aunque realmente en el fondo de su desmembrada alma supiese que no había nada divino o humano que pudiese hacer para sufragar todo el dolor que había causado, todo el mal que había hecho en el Infierno.

¿Por qué ella? ¿de los siete mil cuatrocientos cincuenta millones de personas que habitaban la Tierra por qué tenía que ser ella quien pagara tan alto peaje por vivir en ella? ¿por qué tanto ella como Luna debían dejar a un lado la posibilidad de una buena vida para dedicarse a tan ardua tarea? ¿de poder quién querría escoger vivir su vida de aquella manera?

"Todos venimos al mundo con una misión y esta es la vuestra", le había dicho una vez Clarke durante una de las primeras veces en las que se habían encontrado.

Aquello era injusto, realmente injusto.

Luna debería poder ser lo que ella quisiese en lugar de estar arrastrándose de ciudad en ciudad combatiendo el mal junto a ella. Un mal cuya cabeza cortaban una y otra vez, y que siempre regresaba con más y más fuerza intentando detenerlas.

Llevaban toda su vida, desde niñas junto a Gustus en la carretera. Él las había criado, las había hecho ser quienes eran. No tenían a nadie más en el mundo desde que un demonio matase a su padre y poseyese a su madre frente a ellas.

Fue entonces cuando descubrieron que el mal realmente existía, y que podía tomar formas inimaginables cuyo fin sería causar el mayor dolor posible. Era de eso de lo que se alimentaba, era de eso de lo que se nutría.

Y durante años, ellas habían logrado enfrentarlo estoicamente en la medida de lo posible. Habían perpetuado muchas vidas por el camino, muchas personas aún seguían vivas gracias a ellas y hasta ahora Lexa, jamás se había quejado por ello. Al contrario, se sentía agradecida por poder llevar a cabo una tarea así, la cual creyó desde un principio que había escogido por elección y que la vida luego le demostró que esa siempre había sido la misión destinada tanto para Luna como para ella.

Lexa siempre había cuidado de su hermana pequeña, era lo más importante en el mundo para ella. Más importante incluso que su propia existencia, pero cuando murió, cuando aquel demonio hizo aquel trato con ella a cambio de perdonar la vida a su hermana, Lexa se sintió una fracasada.

Había vuelto a fallar a su hermana, la había dejado sola ante el peligro, ante el mal que las perseguía intentando permanentemente detenerlas con la única compañía de un ángel al cual los suyos también querían ver muerta por quebrantar las reglas.

Aquel dolor que sentía se acrecentaba más y más por momentos, desgarrándola, comenzando a hacer que sus entrañas hirvieran echas trizas.

Fue entonces cuando sin quererlo, sin pensarlo siquiera uno de sus puños salio disparado golpeando contra el blanco azulejo frente a ella, el otro inmediatamente le siguió impactando al lado con estruendo.

Al tercer golpe se agrieto, al quinto y al sexto el buena parte del azulejo se desprendió cayendo contra el mojado suelo, pero eso no la detuvo. Una y otra vez Lexa golpeo con todas sus fuerzas presa de la impotencia, de la rabia más absoluta que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Sus nudillos se abrieron y la sangre mano de ellos, manchando parte del revestimiento que el azulejo caído había dejado al descubierto y de otros nuevos azulejos que se llevaban ahora buena parte de ese daño que se había llevado ya sus compañeros. Simplemente no podía parar, no podía detenerse.

Al menos tres baldosas más se desprendieron y un grito desgarrador, airado y colérico rasgo el aire inundando el baño haciendo que la garganta de Lexa se desgañitase por ello.

Intentó recuperar el control, de veras que intentó hacerlo, y no solo de su mente, también de su cuerpo, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente presa de la incapacidad, de la cólera y la ardiente rabia del momento y las lágrimas cristalizaron sus ojos al tiempo que Lexa no permitía caer ni una de ellas.

Finalmente apoyo las manos sobre las baldosas y dejo que la humeante agua barriese parte de aquel dolor e hiciese el resto.

Nunca nada iba a volver a ser igual.

De enterarse, nunca Luna le perdonaría lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera ella podía perdonarse por ello.

Todo estaba mal, todo estaba realmente mal con ella, con su vida, con la realidad que estaba viviendo. No podía seguir de esa manera. No estaba dispuesta a ello. No, de ninguna manera seguiría adelante con esto.

Estaba decidida a dejar de sufrir y esa noche al fin, dejaría por fin de hacerlo.

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

Luna Woods entró al Grounder's Roadhouse en algún momento entre las ocho y las ocho y media de la tarde. El pequeño y rustico bar situado a las afueras de la ciudad en una de las polvorientas carreteras secundarias a hora y media del búnker, estaba regentado por el viejo Gustus Grounder y su hijo Derrick, y servía como punto de reunión y refugio para cazadores tanto locales como de paso de todo tipo.

A esas horas el lugar estaba lo bastante concurrido como para que parte de las mesas y la barra se encontrasen ocupadas por algunos de ellos.

Mientras se dirigía a la barra, Luna fue consciente de las múltiples miradas que recibía. No le importó demasiado. Estaba más que acostumbrada a ello. Aquel era un mundo de hombres donde las cazadoras escaseaban y las que había, o bien tenían muchos más años o no se parecían en nada a ella o a su hermana, y aunque no las habían tomado en serio en un principio, con el tiempo ambas se habían ganado el respeto y la reputación de ser dos de las mejores.

No era de extrañar que durante su tiempo allí algún que otro cazador intentase ligar con ella, hacerle alguna propuesta indecente o simplemente invitarla a algo.

Luna se rehusaba, no porque se considerase mejor que ellos sino porque no le interesaba involucrarse con ningún tipo de aquellos cuya idea de seducir a una mujer incluía una caja de cerveza barata, una deteriorada habitación de motel o una sucia cabina.

Nada de eso le interesaba. Todo cuanto quería era cargarse a la mayor cantidad de monstruos posibles y salvar a tantas personas como ella y su hermana pudiesen para que el mal no se alzase victorioso una y otra vez como había venido haciendo hasta ahora.

Derrick que estaba dentro de la barra secando algunos vasos, nada más oír el murmullo levantó la cabeza encontrándola cerca.

—Woods, que sorpresa —saludó el chico con un gesto de cabeza dejando a un lado el vaso ya seco—. No te esperaba.

—Derrick —saludó ella deslizándose en el taburete quitándose la chaqueta para dejarla sobre la barra.

—No tienes buena cara —dijo él extrañado quedándosela viendo—. ¿Va todo bien? Mi padre me dijo que os envió a ti y a Lexa a Atmore East a por un caso.

—Y lo hizo —repuso Luna pasándose la mano por la cara un tanto sobrepasada no queriendo darle demasiadas vueltas.

—Que pronto habéis vuelto —se interesó él moviéndose por la barra tomando un vaso para dejarlo frente a ella, sacando de debajo de la barra una botella de whisky—. ¿Qué tal ha ido?

—Prefiero no hablar de eso —dijo Luna alargando la mano para coger el vaso que le ofrecía agradecida, inclinándolo ligeramente hacia él antes de llevárselo a los labios y beber un largo sorbo.

—¿Pero lo habéis solucionado? —se preocupó un poco él al verla de aquella manera.

—Si, lo hemos hecho —contestó la menor de las Woods apoyando el culo del vaso sobre la oscura superficie de madera.

Derrick asintió con la botella aún en la mano dispuesto a guardarla, pero Luna se inclinó agarrando su muñeca para pararle haciendo que este la dejase junto a su vaso sobre la mesa.

—Te dejaré sola si es lo que quieres —dijo el chico entendiendo que atravesaba un mal momento y que algo turbio debía rondar por su mente.

Luna no dijo nada y tampoco tuvo intención de detenerse, viendo a Derrick darse la vuelta y alejarse dentro de la barra para comprobar que todo estuviese bien con algunos otros clientes.

Luna bebió algo más y cruzo sus brazos sobre la barra tomándose algún tiempo para ella en silencio.

No había nada que pudiese hacer, nada que pudiese hacer para que las cosas fuesen como antes entre ella y Lexa o al menos eso era lo que sentía. Por no hablar de la relación que su hermana mantenía con Clarke, la cual se deterioraba más y más por momentos.

Cuando Lexa murió, Luna creyó que era el fin de toda su existencia. Le llevó tiempo asumirlo y tomar la decisión de seguir adelante sin ella. El dolor, la rabia, la ira y la impotencia se apoderaron de ella que atravesó todas y cada una de las fases de duelo antes de rendirse a aceptar que Lexa se había ido para siempre.

Había perdido a personas importantes antes, su padre, su madre, algunos amigos en sus años en la carretera pero perder a Lexa... perderla a ella, eso había sido un antes y un después en su dura existencia.

¿Cómo vivir con eso? ¿cómo entender que la persona que más te importa en el mundo, la única que ha cuidado de ti, la única que nunca te ha abandonado y siempre te ha ante puesto incluso a ella, se ha ido para siempre de la peor manera y te ha dejado sola en un mundo tan cruel que el solo respirar en él duele? ¿Que no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para llegar hasta ella, que tanto se ha sacrificado por ti y que ha dado su vida a cambio de poder conservar la tuya al demonio que quería veros muertas?

La culpa te corroe, te aplasta y te destroza por dentro.

Siempre creyéndose responsable de ti, aunque tú hace tiempo que sabes cuidarte sola y que te encargas de cubrir las espaldas de ella.

Su hermana era todo su mundo, lo único valioso que ocupaba toda su existencia y ahora volvía a tener problemas, serios problemas de los que ella no tenía ni idea y que desde luego era incapaz de solucionar para ella.

Luna suspiro cansada y tomó una oscura servilleta entre sus dedos jugando cabizbaja con ella.

No quería volver al búnker, al menos no de momento.

Tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden, y además les vendría bien pasar algo de tiempo juntas a Clarke y a Lexa para limar fuesen cuales fuesen sus asperezas.

Estaba harta, harta de aquella situación. Harta de verse en medio de ellas. Harta de no tener el control de nada y de luchar contra algo más de lo que ya luchaba a diario fuera.

Se sentía cansada, verdaderamente cansada de todo ello y solo por un breve instante, por un insignificante momento paso por su mente mandarlo todo a la mierda.

Extenuada, Luna dejó la servilleta y tomó la botella desenroscando el duro tapón antes de inclinarla y verter aún más de su ambarino y agrio contenido que lentamente fue llenando el acristalado vaso frente a ella.

Mañana el mundo entero podía irse al Infierno pero lo único que hoy le apetecía era estar a solas consigo mismo y con aquella botella.

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

Los azules ojos del ángel Anael, "Clarke" más conocida, se posaron sobre el rostro de Lexa Woods que tendida sobre su cama parecía sumida en un profundo sueño.

Permanecía envuelta en una blanca toalla que ocultaba las marcas, los cortes y las heridas de su lastimado cuerpo y algunas manchas rojas y rosáceas manchaban la mullida tela que envolvía su cuerpo.

Clarke que permanecía de pie con una bolsa de hielo en la mano se inclinó suavemente sin apartar sus ojos de ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara, reconociendo alguna de aquellas heridas como demasiado nuevas.

Quizás estuviese muy cansada, al menos eso parecía.

Quizás se hubiese sumergido en un profundo sueño sin tiempo siquiera a cubrir su cuerpo con ropas o quizás fuese alguna manía suya que Clarke desconocía hasta el momento.

Los humanos eran extraños a veces.

Hacían cosas disparatadas y diversas, extrañas para ella.

Aún debía acostumbrarse a aquel mundo, un mundo donde la creación de su Padre dominaba y donde el ser humano era dueño absoluto de sus acciones y actos.

No sabía porque los humanos eran tan importantes para Dios, su sola presencia solía ser ruidosa e inmunda. No eran dignos de su atención y mucho menos lo eran de su piedad si es que de ella quedaba aún algo para ellos.

Existía una gran variedad de esos seres, algunos rubios como ella, otros morenos, otro cuyo pelo tenía el color de las eternas llamas del Infierno. Unos más altos, otros más bajos, otros delgados, otros más anchos, algunos verdaderamente hermosos y otros menos agraciados y luego estaba... luego estaba "ella", no pudo evitar pensar Clarke mientras contemplaba su bello rostro reposado sobre la esponjosa almohada.

Lexa Woods era una humana increíblemente hermosa, agraciada y bella que destilaba peligro y lealtad por cada una de sus venas.

Quizás por eso los de arriba se fijaron en ella.

Por eso quizás fue una de las escogidas. Una de las elegidas para librar aquella infatigable guerra contra el mal.

Las Woods tenían un papel importante en toda esta lucha y quizás por eso, había sido enviada a rescatar su alma del Infierno y devolverla a su cuerpo aún a riesgo de quedar atrapada y perder su propia vida.

Clavada en su mente la tortuosa imagen de Lexa en las sórdidas profundidades propiedad del mayor angel caído que una vez había sido hermano suyo, y el cual desvirtuando la obra de Dios, se había propuesto corromper a la humanidad en venganza por su hiriente desprecio hacia él no abandonaba de ninguna de las maneras su cabeza.

Había sido duro verla.

Realmente duro saber lo que allí abajo había estado haciendo para subsistir un minuto tras otro sin ser destrozada por las más oscuras artimañas y artilugios que Lucifer tenía preparados para ella. Clarke sabía que en un principio, Lexa había resistido. Había soportado la cruel tortura durante años, años en los que numerosas veces había sido tentada a convertirse en lo que más despreciaba para librarse y años en los que ella se había negado una y otra y otra vez.

Funcionó durante algún tiempo pero llegó un punto en el que apenas nada ya quedaba de ella, en el que el atroz dolor retorcía cada pequeña fibra de su ser haciéndola enloquecer, desfallecer.

La mayor de las Woods simplemente no pudo soportarlo más y luchando contra si misma, cedió finalmente a aquellos oscuros deseos cosa que complació a Lucifer el cual dejo de torturarla a cambio de que ella hiciese lo mismo con otros inocentes.

Corromper su alma, descomponerla, desintegrar su voluntad era algo que llevaba años anhelando, porque a pesar de que en la Tierra Lexa llevase algunos meses muerta, allá abajo el tiempo cundía y se eternizaba hasta alcanzar años, centurias y milenios.

Clarke sintió arder su mano allí donde sujetaba su bolsa de hielo y volvió la cabeza para mirarla sintiendo como un efímero dolor comenzaba a abrirse paso en su piel hasta conseguir alcanzar cada musculo y tendón de su mano.

La rubia ángel frunció ligeramente el ceño no comprendiendo como del más absoluto frío, el hielo podía pasar a quemar como el Infierno y dejó que este resbalase de su mano cayendo al suelo.

El sonoro golpe hizo que Clarke posase sobre sus ojos sobre la bolsa de hielo y que luego elevase sus ojos nuevamente posándolos sobre el rostro de Lexa temiendo algún tipo de reacción sobre ella.

No fue lo que vio.

A pesar del seco ruido, la morena no se movió. Su respiración no se altero y ni un solo ápice de percepción perturbó su placida expresión.

Eso la extraño, tanto Lexa como Luna despertaban al más mínimo sonido con sus armas cargadas y preparadas para cualquier tipo de contienda. La dura bolsa de hielo había caído sonoramente contra el suelo y Lexa ni siquiera se había movido.

Muy, muy extraño en ella, pensó el ángel caído.

Sus ojos descendieron por su rostro hasta posarse sobre su pecho, este apenas subía y bajaba acompasadamente sin apenas movimiento.

El ceño de Clarke volvió a encogerse y apartando sus ojos de ella volvió a retirarse recorriendo todo a su alrededor en busca de una señal que le otorgase una pista de lo que estaba pasando con ella.

Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre un frasco de pastillas casi vacío en la mesilla junto a una botella abierta, y Clarke se acercó a tientas cogiéndolo.

Leyó la etiqueta pero no la entendió. Después le dio la vuelta, haciendo bailar sus ojos por la letra pequeña entendiendo que eran para alcanzar el sueño.

Clarke entendía que a Lexa le costase dormir desde su regreso, pero también había pasado el suficiente tiempo al lado de Luna y de ella como para saber que a la mayor de las Woods le disgustaba tener que recurrir a burdos atajos y remedios.

Algo en su interior le indicó que algo allí no estaba bien.

Algo en Lexa no estaba correcto.

Un instinto innato le hizo volver la cabeza y preguntarse si debía o no perturbar el sueño de la morena.

Optó por lo primero, y dejando el frasco sobre la cama llevó sus manos al cuerpo de Lexa presionándolo ligeramente para despertarla.

—Lexa —susurro con voz baja moviéndola—. Lexa.

Ni un solo gesto, ni una mínima reacción por su parte cosa que en un primer momento la descolocó.

La rubia ángel volvió a insistir una vez más aplicando algo más de fuerza en su empeño.

—Lexa, Lex, eh —intento despertarla ella sin conseguir hacerlo elevando ligeramente más su voz a fin de llegar a ella.

La Woods no abrió sus ojos, no se movió y fue entonces cuando Clarke comprendió aquello, cuando supo lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Lexa? —inquirió el ángel llevando sus manos hasta sus brazos agarrándola y sacudiéndola con más fuerza—. ¡Lexa! ¡Lexa, eh! ¡Despierta! ¡Abre los ojos y despierta, vamos!

Mientras la sacudía la angustia se apodero de su voz y el pánico se apodero de ella.

—¿Lexa?

Sin saber que más hacer para despertarla, Clarke llevó la mano a su cara, a su cuello tomándole el débil pulso y sin reparar un segundo en atenerse a los deseos de Lexa de mantenerse apartada de ella, Clarke poso su mano sobre su cabeza y una luz blanca e intensa hizo su vibrante aparición internándose en la cabeza de Lexa para poco después descender lentamente por todo su interior.

Desde fuera Clarke pudo ver como cada herida, corte se cerraban y desaparecían de su piel junto a cualquier marca y moretón dejando en su lugar una piel limpia y sana librándola de cualquier seña de dolor reparándola desde el interior hasta la hermosa superficie de piel y carne que la recubría por fuera.

Tras un instante Lexa abrió sus ojos y tomando una enorme bocanada de aire volvió a sentir latir con fuerza su corazón. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció y su alterada mirada recorrió rápidamente cada rescoldo de la habitación.

Cuando Lexa vio a Clarke allí de pie a su lado retirando su mano despacio de ella, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y se indignó mirándola tan heridamente que el ángel casi pudo notar su dolor.

—No tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo —murmuró Lexa afligida incorporándose en la cama sin demasiado control—. ¡No tenías ningún derecho a decidir por mi!

El enfado hizo que el ángel retrocediese un paso aunque con la firme intención de permanecer allí. Lexa consiguió quedar en pie frente a ella empujándola con fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo retrocediese una vez.

—¡Ninguno!

Y otra vez, y otra más. Clarke aguantó estoicamente sus embestidas hasta que su espalda finalmente chocó tras de si contra la pared.

—¡Nunca debiste sacarme de allí! ¡Nunca debiste hacerlo! —gritó Lexa rabiosa mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas cayéndole sin control—. ¡Debiste dejarme allí, debiste...!

Clarke sintió como Lexa la agarraba fuertemente del abrigo queriendo golpearla aun más fuerte hacia atrás y como se le doblaban las piernas frente a ella presa de la desesperación y del dolor más profundo que ella hubiese sentido de cerca.

—¡Tú debiste...! —resbaló ella sin soltarla cayendo de rodillas al suelo presa de las lágrimas—. Debiste... yo... debiste dejarme allí para que me pudriese... tú debiste... yo me lo merecía... había muchísima gente inocente allí abajo y decidiste sacarme a mi, yo no lo merecía... no merecía librarme de ello, no después de lo que estuve haciendo... no... no después de... de...

Clarke que se la quedo mirando largamente la dejo llorar, dejo que sus lágrimas cayesen frente a ella arrastrando todo ese dolor acumulado, toda esa ira e impotencia, toda la vergüenza que Lexa llevaba con ella y cerrando sus ojos finalmente se agachó quedando a la altura de Lexa que seguía sin soltarse de su agarre ahora mas por no caer que por la rabia del momento necesitando sujetarse a algo o a alguien.

—¿Es por eso que estás así? ¿No te crees digna de salvarte del Infierno? —pregunto Clarke casi para si entendiendo ahora aquellos sentimientos. Lexa no estaba enfadada con ella porque la hubiese podido ver, porque la hubiese sacado de allá abajo, no estaba enfadada porque Clarke pudiese decirle a Luna todo lo que su hermana había podido vivir durante su estancia en el Infierno, no era eso, no. Lexa estaba enfadada porque creía no merecer el librarse de todo ello.

Lexa soltó una de sus manos de su chaqueta y la apoyó cerrada en el suelo mientras dejaba que todo ese dolor, esa humillación y esa vergüenza la invadiesen comenzando a sollozar desconsoladamente.

—No podía dejarte allí abajo, cumplía ordenes, ¿entiendes? —intentó explicarle el angel con cautela viéndola de aquella manera—. Además, yo no... no podía simplemente no hacer nada y verte sufrir de esa manera.

—Tantas almas inocentes —murmuró Lexa sin apenas resuello entre cuantiosas lágrimas sintiendo un dolor atroz atravesar su cuerpo por entero, inclinándose hacia delante completamente abatida y destrozada por los recuerdos.

—No fue culpa tuya —repuso la rubia ángel posando la mano sobre su hombro como consuelo.

Las manos de Lexa fueron a parar a su cara cubriéndola presa de la vergüenza y más sollozos escaparon de ella pero Clarke insistió en convencerla lentamente.

—No lo fue —le dijo suavemente el ángel intentando apartar sus manos para que ella la mirase persistiendo—. Debes permitirte a ti misma el perdonarte por ello.

—No puedo —murmuró Lexa completamente destrozada y compungida por la pena.

Clarke acunó su mejilla viéndola una y otra vez a los ojos, buscando algún punto de debilidad, de ruptura en ella.

—Entonces permíteme ayudarte —le pidió la rubia ángel inclinándose después lentamente capturando sus labios en un tierno, dulce y conmovedor beso que de algún modo hizo que Clarke arrastrase consigo todo aquellos sentimientos.

Una pequeña luz, una pequeña luminiscencia fue compartida por ellas, y algo en el interior de Lexa pareció cambiar, cerrarse momentáneamente, algo que no supo descifrar y que tampoco se encontraba en condiciones de rechazar.

Cuando Clarke se separo muy despacio de ella examino sus ojos como si quisiese comprobar el efecto surtido en Lexa, y con su mejilla aún acunada con delicadeza deslizó su pulgar acariciando su piel muy suavemente.

Lexa que le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad, con la misma ansia, entreabrió sus anhelantes labios y ni una palabra, ni un solo sonido fue capaz de salir de ellos. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza...

—No podemos —acertó a musitar Lexa reteniendo las lágrimas a sabiendo de que su negativa iba en contra de sus propios deseos—. No podemos hacer esto. No nosotras.

El ángel lo sabía muy bien, ella no estaba allí para aquello.

Había sido enviada a la Tierra con la misión de vigilarlas en un primer momento, luego las cosas se habían complicado un poco y había decidido intervenir y ayudar a las hermanas en su tormentosa lucha contra las fuerzas del mal, pero al parecer se había involucrado demasiado y eso no gustó demasiado a sus superiores.

Los de arriba se enfadaron, la cuestionaron y la desterraron, más aún así Anael, bueno Clarke continuó debiéndoles obediencia con la esperanza de ser perdonada algún día y poder volver a "casa".

Desobedecer ordenes era algo muy serio en el Cielo, pero el estar en la Tierra y creerse una más de ellos, una humana insulsa con alguna clase de derecho ha poseer una vida propia, era extralimitarse tanto para Clarke como para cualquier otro ser celestial del Cielo.

La vergüenza tiño sus mejillas de rubor y apartando la mirada de Lexa, Clarke tragó lentamente cerrando sus ojos incapaz de manejarse ante aquella situación tanto como Lexa.

Fue la humana la que aún arrodillada en el suelo miró hacia otra parte con arrepentimiento.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, lidiando interiormente con sus sentimientos.

Aquello estaba mal y por mucho que ambas se atrajesen seguiría estando mal, pasasen diez años, treinta y dos, o un siglo y medio.

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

A medida que el Grounder's Roadhouse se había ido vaciando con la llegada de las primeras horas de la madrugada, el local había quedado prácticamente desierto, vacío a excepción de Luna que permanecía sentada sola en la barra de la cual apenas se había movido.

Derrick despedía a los últimos cazadores junto a la puerta deseándoles buena suerte con un par de hombres lobos a los que habían estado rastreando desde Oregón, e instantes después bajaba el interruptor que dejaba a oscuras el cartel de fuera dando por finalizada la noche.

Tras hacerlo, Derrick se asomó al umbral de la puerta viendo a los hombres terminar meterse en la camioneta Chevrolet verde aparcada casi al final del camino y sacarla del prácticamente vacío terraplén de de tierra. Justo cuando cogía el pasador de la puerta para cerrarla, se fijo en el Impala negro de Lexa a un lado de la carretera.

Y aunque sabía que Luna no había estado muy comunicativa esa noche, había sido incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella.

Nunca antes la había visto de aquella manera.

Normalmente era pura simpatía, decisión y atrevimiento rasgos que compartía ineludiblemente con su hermana Lexa, pero que aquel día en concreto no parecía en lo absoluto ser ella.

Si Gustus, su padre, estuviese allí seguramente hablaría con Luna, pero había ido a Kansas por un asunto de vital importancia dejando el Roadhuse en sus manos durante los últimos tres días y no regresaría hasta pasado mañana.

Derrick se descolgó el trapo que tenía al hombro, y se dirigió a la barra posandolo sobre ella con movimientos circulares para secar la oscura madera de cualquier resto de bebidas que pudiese haber en ella.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Luna que mantenía ensimismada la mirada puesta en el vacío fondo de su copa, pareció percatarse de su presencia y reaccionó aturdidamente en consecuencia.

—¿Cierras? —preguntó bajando del taburete para ponerse en pie cogiendo su chaqueta para buscar el dinero.

Derrick que alargó la mano la puso sobre la de ella para detenerla.

—Hoy invita la casa.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió Luna sacando su mano del bolsillo—. Porque tengo dinero.

—Seguro —contestó Derrick apartándose un poco de ella para darle algo de espacio.

Luna cogió su chaqueta y se dispuso a darse la vuelta para salir de allí sin siquiera mirarle.

—Entonces, nos vemos.

Derrick que vio su manera de andar la paró colocándose rápidamente frente a ella.

—¿Por qué no te quedas? —le propuso el chico buscando su rostro con preocupado gesto—. Hay un par de habitaciones libres en la parte de atrás y a mi no me molestas.

Luna que sacaba ya las llaves del Impala no supo que decir, la verdad era que no pensaba volver al búnker de momento y que buscaría algún lugar donde pasar la noche por su cuenta.

—En serio, deberías quedarte aquí esta noche. O puedo llamar a tu hermana si quieres y que te recoja ella.

—No, no quiero ver a Lexa.

En cuanto aquellas palabras escaparon de sus labios la menor de las Woods se arrepintió de ellas.

—¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotras para que no quieras verla? —frunció el ceño Derrick al oírla hablar así dando dos pasos hasta quedar casi pegado a ella.

Luna que sintió sus tristes ojos capturados por los suyos, apartó el rostro y simplemente sacudió la cabeza. Derrick ahora si que se preocupo y llevo la mano a su cara para voltearla y obtener respuestas.

—Luna, soy yo. Derrick. Si ha pasado algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte, sabes que...

Los labios de Luna capturaron los suyos inesperadamente interrumpiéndole de pleno. Desde luego no esperaba eso de ella, aunque debía confesar que en el fondo lo había deseado desde hacía ya tiempo.

Si su padre les viese le mataría, Luna y Lexa eran como hijas para él, las había acogido bajo su seno cuando los Woods murieron a manos de los demonios que él mismo había estado persiguiendo por la muerte de su esposa y su hijo, la madre y el hermano mayor de Derrick.

Siempre le había mantenido a raya de ellas, eran familia y la familia era intocable.

No se suponía que su hijo tuviese esa clase de relación con ninguna de ellas.

Derrick intentó contenerse y llevó sus manos a la cara de Luna tratando de detenerla y razonar con ella aunque su cuerpo le gritase todo lo contrario.

—Luna, espera... espera... —murmuró él analizando sus vidriosos ojos con preocupación—. No sé que es lo que te pasa, pero has bebido mucho y no piensas con claridad, tú no quieres hacer esto. Nunca has querido hacer esto, no conmigo al menos. El caso es que tú me importas y yo no... no quiero hacer nada de lo que luego me arrepienta.

Luna que sintió sus ojos humedecerse mientras una amarga e insondable sonrisa curvaba sus labios, se le quedo viendo acortando aún más la distancia con él.

—¿Crees que no he notado como me miras, Derrick? —murmuró Luna lenta y sugerentemente viéndole tragar saliva frente a ella—. ¿Lo mucho, mucho que me deseas?

Derrick apartó la mirada con la sensación de ser ahora mismo poco más que un juego, una mera distracción para ella. Luna sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por ella y estaba aprovechándose de eso para evitar enfrentarse a sus problemas, para eludir el verdadero tema. Algo estaba mal entre Lexa y ella.

—Luna —murmuró él tragando saliva antes de posar sus ojos sobre los de ella—. Habla conmigo, venga.

Luna que tragó nudo le sostuvo la mirada largos momentos, mientras que las lágrimas que llenaban ahora sus ojos escapaban en silencio de ella.

A Derrick se le encogió el alma al verla de esa manera, y sin mediar palabra lo único que hizo fue rodearla con sus brazos pegándose a ella. Al sentir aquel abrazo los ojos de Luna se cerraron y los labios de Derrick se posaron sobre su pelo.

—Lo arreglaremos —prometió el Grounder sintiéndola llorar abrazada a él en su pecho—. Sea lo que sea, nos encargaremos de ello, tranquila. Tranquila, Luna, tranquila —repitió Derrick deslizando la mano por su espalda para reconfortarla no pudiendo hacer nada más por ella ahora mismo más que acompañarla en su pena—. Nos encargaremos.

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

Engatusar a esos tres memos había sido cosa fácil, pensó Echo Bells sentada aún en el asiento trasero del Chevrolet descascarillado y verde, cubierta con la sangre de los hombres.

Para ser cazadores, la verdad carecían de la perspicacia y la agudeza visual que se necesitaba para reconocer a una de las de ellas.

Con su hermosa carita inocente y su larga oscura melena había estado haciendo autostop en la carretera no muy lejos del Grounder's Roadhouse y esos idiotas la habían recogido ignorantes de lo que el destino les tenía preparado a todos ellos.

No llevaba ni seis minutos en la camioneta cuando Echo ya le había cortado el cuello a dos de ellos mientras inutilizaba al tercero que hacía lo posible por alcanzar su escopeta situada entre los asientos delanteros.

Echo ladeó la cabeza fijándose en como la sangre manaba del cuello de uno de ellos y rellenaba la dorada y ancha copa que ella había sacado de su bolsa de viaje con piedras engarzadas y simbólicos adornos incrustados.

Cuando la copa estuvo lo suficientemente llena, Echo metió uno de sus dedos en ella removiendo lentamente la sangre. En un principio no pareció ocurrir nada pero después de unos momentos, la voz de Echo rompió el silencio.

—No he podido hacerlo antes... —dijo el demonio a través de los labios del recipiente que suponía Echo Bells para ella—. Lo sé, lo siento.

Más silencio.

Los ojos de Echo tornaron volviéndose completamente negros y se perdieron en el interior de la copa.

—No, yo no... —se interrumpió ella pudiendo oir palabras no pronunciadas—. Si, el ángel está con ellas.

Una pausa breve y Echo bajo sumisamente la cabeza.

—Aún no, pero lo conseguiré.

Más silencio.

Palabras no escuchadas.

—No, no puedo hacer eso. Lexa no es ninguna estúpida y su hermana mucho menos —insistió Echo bastante molesta—. Deshacerme del ángel no será problema. Si... está bien, de acuerdo. Aja... aja... muy bien, ocupare otro cuerpo.

Un largo silencio se produjo y Echo Bells movió su cabeza asintiendo.

—Así lo haré. No volveré a fallaros, lo prometo.

Cumplía ordenes explicitas del Infiero de demonios de mayor rango que ella y aún con todo su poder, con toda su negra esencia habían seguido ignorando el hecho de que Echo había ayudado a Clarke a sacar a una de las Woods del Infierno.

También ella tenía cuentas pendientes que saldar, no solo ellos.

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

Mientras la yema de sus dedos subían y bajaban por la desnuda piel de su brazo, Derrick no podía dejar de mirarla. Luna mantenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho sentados ambos en la cama del pequeño cuartucho del Roadhouse con la espalda pegada a la cabecera.

Había estado llorando un buen rato y él se lo había permitido todo ese tiempo. Ahora que prácticamente todo el dolor había salido fuera, quedaba solamente esa sensación de vacío y pesar que solía acompañar a la morena.

No se habían acostado.

Es mas ambos seguían vestidos con las mismas ropas de la noche anterior, aún así a él Luna le seguía pareciendo estar preciosa.

—...Y ya ni siquiera hablan entre ellas—murmuro apagadamente Luna mientras otra solitaria lagrima rodaba en silencio por su caliente mejilla—. Mucho menos conmigo.

Derrick que se sentía en el cielo a su lado solamente siguió acariciándola lentamente intentando darle algún consuelo.

—Sé que esto ha sido muy duro para ti, pero lo que le ha pasado a Lexa debe haber sido... —sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza no encontrando las palabras para explicarse—. Debes darle tiempo.

—Lleva meses aquí, ¿cuanto más necesita?

Derrick guardó silencio. Le gustaría poder dársela pero no tenía una respuesta.

Las cosas no habían salido precisamente de la mejor manera para ellas, especialmente para Lexa. Su padre y él también creyeron perderla para siempre y la lloraron durante algún tiempo, de hecho su padre aún seguía afectado por su presencia y había ido en busca de respuesta para asegurarse de que lo que había vuelto fuese solo Lexa.

Había pagado un gran peaje por ello de eso no cabía duda, más su padre no estaba del todo seguro de que algo más no hubiese salido del Infierno con ella.

Algún "autoestopista" demoníaco y maligno que se hubiese aprovechado de su salida para arribar a este mundo causando un caos y un desequilibrio propio de tiempos oscuros y quizás pre-apocalípticos.

—Ten paciencia, ¿quieres? —le murmuró Derrick posando los labios sobre su pelo, cerrando sus ojos al sentirla tan cerca—. Todo se arreglará. Lexa volverá a ser la misma de siempre.

Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas ante aquellas palabras de aliento y la menor de las Woods separo la cabeza de su pecho para buscar sus ojos con los suyos.

—Tú no crees eso —afirmó ella afectada dibujando una resignada y cansada sonrisa.

Derrick que trago despacio viendo aquellos preciosos ojos penetrar su mirada, realmente no quiso mentirle y bajo un instante la mirada.

No, definitivamente esa experiencia había cambiado a Lexa para siempre.

Habría cambiado a cualquiera, pensó él irremediablemente.

—¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco? —la instó él volviendo a posar sus ojos sobre los de ella—. Debes estar muy cansada. Yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Luna le confiaría su vida, la de Lexa de ser necesario, Derrick siempre había sido "familia" pero en esos momentos dudaba de poder bajar la guardia en el caso de que algún malo irrumpiese y ella se encontrase dormida e indefensa.

—Nada malo va a ocurrirte aquí dentro, te lo prometo —insistió suavemente Derrick sabiendo perfectamente lo que rondaba por su mente—. Conmigo estás a salvo.

Luna cerro sus ojos y asintió imperceptiblemente, reacomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Derrick que subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Escuchar su corazón latir tan fuertemente la fue embaucando hasta que el cansancio y la extenuación terminaron por sumirla en un profundo sueño.

Lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba dar algo de descanso a su mente y con Derrick allí al menos estaba segura de que en el caso de pasar algo, le tendría para cubrirle las espaldas.

Mañana ya pensaría como volver a la carga pero hoy, a su lado tan solo necesitaba sentirse arropada, querida y resguardada.

—Que duermas bien —musitó Derrick en su pelo besando su cabeza muy suavemente tras darse cuenta de que hacía minutos que ella ya dormía.

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 21

La cocina del búnker era bastante funcional y estaba bien equipada. Tenía poco uso por su parte, ninguna solía cocinar o preparar nada, siempre recurrían a la comida rápida o por encargo, o se pasaban por la ciudad a recogerla.

Hacían su vida prácticamente en la carretera por lo que el búnker a pesar de llevar año y medio con ellas era relativamente nuevo.

Lexa estaba de pie junto a la encimera y en el aire el aroma a café recién hecho se expandía hasta el pasillo.

Clarke entró momentos después viéndola derramar el contenido de la cafetera en su taza favorita.

-¿Quieres un poco? -ofreció de espaldas al ángel sintiendo su presencia.

-No he conseguido localizar a Luna con este artefacto -dijo Clarke levantando la mano con el móvil sujeto en ella.

-Sabe que no debe apagarlo.

Lexa que abrió el mueble sacando otra taza, sirvió el humeante café y dejando la cafetera a un lado, tomó la taza y se dio la vuelta alargando la mano para ofrecérsela al ángel.

-Tengo que hablarte de algo -dijo Clarke al coger la taza guardando el móvil en el bolsillo de su gabardina gris.

-Apuesto a que son más buenas noticias -ironizó Lexa apática apoyándose de la encimera esperando que el café bajase su temperatura.

-Un demonio os vigila.

-¿Uno solo? -se encogió Lexa de hombros con tono indiferente-. Vaya, debemos de estar perdiendo facultades. En los buenos tiempos teníamos tres o cuatro.

-No es gracioso.

-Y no me estoy riendo -dijo Lexa llevándose la taza a los labios dando un pequeño sorbo antes de deslizar la lengua por sus labios saboreando el amargo café-. La verdad Clarke es que no me preocupa que ninguno de esos cabrones de conmigo.

-¿Y con Luna? -preguntó la rubia ángel con voz preocupada y el ceño fruncido.

El rostro de Lexa cambio tácitamente y se dio cuenta de que ya no debía pensar solo en si misma, en sobrevivir sola por su cuenta tal como había hecho allá abajo en el Infierno.

-Aún no tengo claro lo que quiere pero está claro que quiere algo de vosotras -continuo Clarke hablando sintiendo el calor de la taza entre sus manos-. Me ha dicho algo.

-¿Has hablado con él? -preguntó Lexa con preocupación dando un paso hacia ella.

-Lo he hecho. Y es "ella" en realidad -le aclaro Clarke tomándose unos momentos-. Me tope con ella en el aparcamiento de Atmore East.

-Espera, ¿qué hacías tú en Atmore East? -preguntó sin entender Lexa algo confusa ya que solo recordaba haberse encontrado con Clarke cuando apareció en la mansión Greensburg-. ¿Nos vigilabas?

-Te vigilaba a ti -se sincero Clarke con impasible gesto.

-¿A mi? -se empezó a molestar ella dejando la taza a un lado-. ¿Por qué a mi?

-No estás bien -sentencio la ángel rubia quizás demasiado honesta-. Y es evidente que eso afecta a tu manera de actuar, no razonas bien y descuidas tus movimientos.

Lexa que arqueo una ceja al escucharla se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, por poco os matan en esa casa -replicó Clarke espontáneamente impávida frente a ella-. De haber estado más atenta, os hubieseis dado cuenta de que la pintura era extremadamente fresca y de que la casa aún podía seguir habitada, en lugar de eso bajasteis la guardia y os atacaron.

Lexa verdaderamente empezaba a enfadarse porque se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo.

-¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

-Si -dijo la rubia sincera y escueta dando dos pasos hacia ella-. Hoy podrías haber muerto. Eres una insensata, una cobarde y una estúpida y Luna debería saberlo.

-No, Luna no va a enterarse de nada de esto, ¿me oyes? -la señalo Lexa amenazante, había sido un momento malo, malo de verdad pero Clarke había curado sus heridas y ni rastro quedaba de lo que había pasado salvo quizás los restos de azulejos en el interior del baño y el frasco de pastillas en la basura.

-Merece saberlo.

-Y yo merezco un puto viaje a Tailandia y mira tú por donde ninguna lo tendremos -replicó bordemente Lexa dándole una dura mirada-. No se lo dirás. No te atreverás a hacerlo.

-Tienes razón, no se lo diré.

Lexa se calmó al oír esa respuesta y retrocedió un paso.

-Lo harás tú -repuso Clarke escueta.

-Ni de coña -escupió Lexa nada más oír esas palabras a modo de advertencia.

-¿Por qué no? -siguió presionando la rubia caminando hacia ella-. ¿No te atreves? Hacía un rato te creías muy valiente.

Lexa que se mordió la lengua, apartó su rostro llevándose la mano al rostro, armándose de toda la paciencia que le era posible.

-Clarke, estoy a punto de mandarte a...

Encima de la encimera uno de los móviles de Lexa comenzó a sonar y a vibrar suavemente haciendo que ella se volviese y que Clarke levantase la cabeza.

Lexa se separo del ángel y se movió por la cocina para ir a descolgar el teléfono.

-¿Diga? -respondió Lexa al llevárselo a la oreja compartiendo una dura mirada con ella.

-Lexa Woods -reconoció una femenina voz al otro lado del teléfono complacida.

-¿Quien eres? -quiso saber Lexa al momento no reconociendo en absoluto aquella voz.

Clarke ladeó la cabeza ligeramente desde el otro lado de la habitación, observándola con todo su interés puesto en la llamada.

-Tú no me recuerdas pero yo a ti si. Me acuerdo de ti y de todo cuanto me hiciste allá abajo cada segundo -murmuró la aterciopelada voz haciendo que el gesto de Lexa cambiase al momento-. Pero ya no estamos allí abajo, ¿verdad?

Lexa trago lentamente trastocada por aquella idea.

-Ahora, aquí arriba jugamos con otras reglas.

La mayor de las Woods ni siquiera supo que decir, como tratar con ella, como lidiar con lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Seas quien seas -comenzó diciendo Lexa atribuladamente-. Quieras lo que quieras, yo...

-Tranquila, tranquila lo entiendo -se sonrió la voz al otro lado de la linea disfrutando del encuentro-. Tenías que hacerlo.

Clarke se acercó despacio observando el desasosiego en el rostro de Lexa y se la quedo viendo.

-¿Pero sabes que? -pronunció Echo paseándose por el interior del Roadhouse contemplando la viscosa sangre manchar sus dedos-. No me importa tu arrepentimiento.

Una sonrisa sibilina, escondida y pérfida apareció en el rostro del demonio que ocupaba aquel exultante cuerpo y Echo se apoyo en la barra llevando las manos a la botella casi vacía que la pequeña de las Woods había usado hacía algún tiempo.

-No me importa nada lo que sientas. Me importa que pagues por ello, y vas a hacerlo.

El rostro de Lexa perdió algo de color y trato de lidiar con ello.

-Fui yo quien te hizo esto -comenzó diciendo Lexa despacio pudiendo advertir todo ese rencor en ella, toda esa burda amenaza implícita-. Es conmigo con quien tienes el problema, nadie más tiene porque verse metido en esto.

-Que chica humana tan lista -casi burbujeo el demonio recreándose en su obra viendo los cuerpos tendidos sobre el suelo del bar cubiertos de sangre y la expresión de sorpresa y extremo dolor aún reflejadas en sus caras.

-Si le pones un solo dedo encima a mi hermana, puedes darte por muerta -amenazó Lexa presa del temor y la rabia, sintiendo su corazón latiendo con fuerza-. Porque lo que te hice en el Infierno, te va a parecer un paseo por Disneylandia en comparación con lo que te haré si siquiera la miras.

Anael, Clarke se dio cuenta de que hablaba de Luna y tras unos instantes fluctuó desapareciendo en su busca.

-Vaya, los tienes bien puestos -se sonrió Echo dejando escapar una sonora risita-. El caso es que me lo tomaré como un reto. No, ir a por Luna sería lo más fácil, ¿no crees? Demasiado predecible.

Lexa apretó el teléfono en su mano pegado aún a su oreja.

-En cambio ir eliminando a vuestros amigos y conocidos uno a uno hasta que no quede ninguno de ellos, me parece mejor plan.

El rostro de Lexa cambió súbitamente por completo y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-¿Por qué no voy donde estás tú y arreglamos esto?

-No, tú deseas morir. Y eso no va a pasar, porque si pasa te traeré otra vez de vuelta -amenazó Echo llevándose la usada copa a los labios bebiendo largamente de ella con una soberbia sonrisa-. Sufrirás como sufrí yo y te consumirás en lágrimas, ira e impotencia hasta que de ti no quede nada. Y cuando menos te lo esperes, cuando creas que ya nada puede destrozarte aún más cogeré a esa hermanita tuya y la arrastrare conmigo al Infierno.

La respiración de Lexa se cortó, se contuvo y tuvo que posar su mano de la mesa para sostenerse de algo y no caer ahí mismo por el infundado miedo.

-Nos veremos pronto, cuídate mucho Lexa -se sonrió Echo con una sonrisa cortando la comunicación al otro lado del teléfono.

Lexa se quedo inmóvil escuchó el intermitente pitido que ocupo el lugar de la voz al otro lado de la linea, y exhalo completamente atribulada. El cuerpo entero le temblaba y una fina película de sudor frío la recorría por entero.

Ese demonio, ese ser maligno salido de las mismísimas entrañas del Infierno había amenazado con llevarse a su hermana, a su única y adorada hermana pequeña.

Solo imaginar de algún modo que Luna pudiese acabar en un sitio como el que ella estuvo hizo que Lexa estuviese al borde del desmayo y se estremeciera.

Debía detenerla, debía pararla cuanto antes.

Antes de que nadie más resultase herido por culpa de lo que hizo ella.

Debía encontrar ese demonio y debía enviarlo de vuelta al Infierno aunque la vida se le fuese en ello.

Debía salvar a Luna y a otros inocentes de sus despiadadas garras.

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

Al tiempo que el las primeras luces del día clareaban el cielo de Nebraska, Clarke apareció junto al oscuro Impala en el enorme terraplén de tierra que rodeaba el Grounder's Roadhouse.

Había buscado en otros lugares a los que Luna normalmente acudiría antes de decidirse mirar allí.

En cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre el agreste lugar, tuvo un palpito. Pudo sentir la presencia demoníaca que Echo desprendía llenar todo el lugar.

Clarke permaneció quieta, impávida cerrando advirtiendo cada posible peligro, cada oscura señal.

Echando a andar decididamente por el camino de tierra hasta alcanzar la puerta, con uno solo de sus movimientos de mano hizo que esta saliese disparada hacia atrás golpeando las mesas y la barra al pasar.

Tanto Derrick que permanecía dormido junto a Luna como ella, despertaron bruscamente poniéndose en pie de un salto en la parte de atrás sobresaltados por el grotesco e inesperado ruido.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral y atravesaron el pasillo para ver que estaba ocurriendo lo que sus ojos vieron les dejo sin habla.

Los Harmon, los tres hermanos cazadores de Oregón que habían hecho su pertinente visita la noche anterior al Roadhouse, estaban tendidos sobre su propia sangre en el suelo del local totalmente mutilados y a su lado Clarke, la rubia ángel caída en desgracia hacía ya algún tiempo les contemplaba con pasividad y tesón.

Derrick abrió sus ojos por completo, y Luna se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito de horror.

¿Clarke había hecho eso? ¿el ángel había hecho daño a esos hombres sin ninguna razón?

—Sé lo que parece —repuso Clarke viendo saltar a Derrick por encima de la barra alcanzando su escopeta antes de apuntarla con ella con decisión.

—Márchate de aquí ahora mismo —amenazó el chico con autentico temor.

—¿Clarke pero que has hecho? —acertó a decir Luna con horror dando dos pasos hacia el frente.

—No he sido yo —les espeto el ángel impávida posando sus ojos sobre Derrick y luego sobre Luna—. Ha sido un demonio.

Luna que abrió la boca aunque ningún sonido salió de ella, la contempló y contempló después los cuerpos destrozados a su lado.

—¿Como sabemos que no mientes? —insidió Derrick sin dejar de apuntarla a pesar de conocer bien al ángel—. ¿Cómo sabemos que eres realmente tú?

La rubia solamente dirigió su mirada a él y con un movimiento de su mano, la escopeta salió disparada de las manos de Derrick cayendo al suelo lejos de él.

—Porque si no fuera yo, ya estaríais muertos —replicó escueta ella ignorando la mirada que compartieron los dos.

Clarke se movió por el lugar alrededor de los cuerpos como si examinase lo que Echo había dejado atrás. Era un demonio violento si, pero parecía haber tenido cuidado con al menos uno de ellos.

¿Por qué razón?

Derrick salió de la barra y se acercó a Luna colocándose a su lado casi tan expectante como ella.

—¿Como lo has sabido? —la interrogó la morena quedándosela viendo antes de aproximarse a ella sin ninguna cautela—. ¿Y como es que no hemos oído nada?

—Tal vez estabais haciendo otras cosas —respondió el ángel advirtiendo que habían llegado juntos.

Derrick fue a decir algo y Luna se dispuso a protestar pero Clarke se inclinó tocando la fría piel de uno de los cadáveres.

—O simplemente les mato en otro lugar y les trajo aquí para que los vierais.

Luna que se la quedo viendo, se acerco a los cuerpos con cautela fijándose bien en lo que el demonio les había hecho.

La menor de las Woods trago y apartó la mirada hacia otra parte.

—No eran de aquí —comentó antes de posar sus ojos en Derrick ya que él estaba al tanto de las vidas de todos allí—. ¿Tenían familia?

—La mujer de Bill murió hace algunos años, Bobby tiene un crío de cuatro años y Butch me parece que se iba a casar.

—Pues ahora ya no lo hará —repuso Clarke haciendo que ambos se girasen a mirarla por su insensibilidad—. Venga Luna, vámonos.

Luna que se quedo de lo más parada al oírla puso una cara viéndola volverse hacia la puerta.

—¿Como dices? —preguntó la morena frunciendo el ceño, no pensaba dejar solo a Derrick allí y menos con todo eso.

La rubia ángel se volvió a mirarla no entendiendo ese cuestionamiento por su parte.

—Te llevo de vuelta al búnker.

—En primer lugar, sé ir yo solita y en segundo lugar, no voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo —le espetó Luna con decisión cruzándose de brazos—. No podemos dejarles así, son personas, ¿entiendes?

—¿Quieres que les llevemos con nosotras? —preguntó Clarke quedándosela viendo desconcertada como si realmente no entendiese en absoluto.

Derrick abrió los ojos impresionados, y Luna la miro al momento. Algunas veces le costaba entender la percepción de Clarke sobre la vida.

—¿Por qué no regresas tú al búnker con Lexa y le cuentas lo que ha ocurrido? —le propuso Luna con un gesto—. Yo avisare a sus familias y... me encargaré de ellos.

—Merecen un funeral digno —apuntó Derrick apesadumbrado.

—Y lo tendrán. Uno de cazador —prometió Luna volviéndose a mirarle.

Clarke que se la quedo viendo largos instantes frunció el ceño.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Es lo que necesito —repuso Luna enmascarando el pesar en su rostro frente a ella—. Además, ya se ha acabado. Se ha terminado para mi eso de estar en medio. No regresaré al búnker, no hasta que solucionéis las cosas tú y Lexa.

—Las hemos arreglado —contestó Clarke indiferente.

—Ya bueno, yo no te creo —dijo Luna conociendo bien la percepción que tenía el ángel sobre todo y el férreo carácter que tenía Lexa—. Dile a Lexa que la avisaré en cuanto sepa algo nuevo.

Clarke fue a decir algo pero Derrick intervino entonces.

—Puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que quiera.

La rubia le miro arqueando una ceja lentamente fijándose bien en él.

—¿Tú apruebas esto?

Derrick recibió una mirada de Luna sin quitar los ojos de Clarke frente a ella.

—Estoy con ella, sus familias merecen saberlo —contestó Derrick sabiendo que era lo correcto.

Clarke que se les quedo viendo largamente en silencio, simplemente fluctuó desapareciendo.

Luna supo que aquello disgustaría a Lexa, pero ya estaba cansada de ir dando tumbos a su lado a ciegas.

No podía seguir tolerando una situación así por mucho más tiempo y a pesar de lo que pudiese llegar a creer su hermana, Luna podía encargarse bien de aquello.

Continuara...


	23. Chapter 23

Sus manos tecleaban tan rápido sobre el teclado que pareciera que volasen en lugar de escribir. Lexa volvió a mirar por cuarta vez su móvil y volvió a posar sus ojos sobre la pantalla.

No podía creer lo que leía.

Había rastreado la muerte de al menos cuatro cazadores en extrañas circunstancias y al menos tres mas que habían desaparecido desde que ella volvió.

Luna seguramente no había dado con el patrón porque no era eso lo que buscaba. Las muertes habían sido calificadas como accidentes fortuitos y las desapariciones ocupaban una pequeña parte de alguna pagina en algún periódico local.

¿Cómo el viejo Gustus no lo había advertido? ¿cómo nadie había notado ese patrón?

Lexa se paso la mano desesperada por la cara apartándose la larga melena.

Cuanto más indagaba, cuanto mas profundizaba peor resultaba ser.

Clarke que estaba de pie en una parte del amplio salón la observaba hacia algún rato en silencio.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Lexa apesadumbradamente para si—. Sterling, Atom, Gina y Dave, están todos muertos. Cece, Caliban y Derek Wells, desaparecidos.

—Siento lo de tus amigos —dijo Clarke tras un breve momento de silencio—. Pero no debes culparte por ello. Yo no lo hago.

Lexa que continuaba con los ojos fijos en la pantalla apoyo la cabeza entre sus manos tratando de recordar la ultima vez que les vio, que coincidió con ellos o que simplemente trabajo a su lado.

—Yo si —musitó Lexa viendo todas aquellas fotografías y algunas de sus caras en los carteles de desaparecidos—. Debí haberlo sabido. Debí haberles avisado.

—No sabías que ese demonio iba a ir a por ellos.

Lexa que retiro la silla se levanto pasándose la mano por el pelo sacudiendo la cabeza atormentada comenzando a pasear de acá para allá frente al ordenador.

—Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que encontrar la manera de pararla antes de que haga daño a alguien más.

—Lo solucionaremos.

—¡Deja de decir eso, Clarke! —se enfado Lexa dándole una dura mirada a la rubia ángel—. ¡No paras de decirlo, pero no veo que hagas nada para remediarlo! ¡Tú y los tuyos no deberíais permitir esto! Joder, ¿qué clase de guardianes sois?

—Ya te lo he dicho. No soy ninguna guardiana, soy una guerrera de Dios —contesto impasible Clarke frente a ella.

—Una guerrera de Dios —repitió Lexa con una amarga sonrisa exaltada pareciéndole de broma oír algo así en aquellos momentos—. ¿Sabes que te digo? ¡Que tu Dios apesta! —le espeto encolerizada Lexa—. ¿Cómo puede permitir que esto suceda? ¿cómo puede sentarse simplemente sin hacer nada y permitir que esto suceda? ¿qué clase de Dios es ese?

—No te toca a ti juzgar sus acciones —contempló Clarke impasiblemente soportando estoicamente sus gritos—. Y a mi tampoco.

—Que os jodan, ¿me oyes? —le espeto una enfurecida Lexa fuera si entre lágrimas de rabia señalándola—. ¡Que os jodan a los dos! ¡Que os jodan a todos! ¡Yo no pedí esto!

La rubia se la quedo viendo impávida de pie en medio de la habitación.

—¡No pedí esto! ¡No debería ser mi puta responsabilidad ocuparme de ello! —las lagrimas resbalaban por su cara una tras otra en silencio—. ¿Por qué yo? ¿por qué nosotras? ¡Dime!

—Los caminos de Dios son...

—Si me dices inescrutables, te doy una paliza —la amenazó Lexa conteniendo las lágrimas señalándola peligrosamente.

Clarke guardo silencio sintiendo más lastima por ella en aquel momento que temor.

Comprendía perfectamente esa clase de ira, de rencor. Durante un tiempo cuando fue expulsada del Cielo, ella también los sintió. Después se resigno a su destino y acepto su misión.

A Lexa le ocurriría lo mismo con el tiempo, supuso. Más ahora entendía que tuviese esa clase de reacción.

Lexa solamente se la quedo mirando largamente mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara cayendo al suelo, sacudiendo su cabeza con una contenida expresión.

¿Acaso no había perdido ya bastante? ¿no había sacrificado su vida en pos de la misión? ¿por qué demonios tenían que ensañarse con ella? ¿qué objetivo tenía seguir cumpliendo con aquella misión? ¿cual sería su recompensa?

La mayor de las Woods simplemente apartó la mirada y pasando por su lado cogió su chaqueta y se largo de allí.

Harta, completamente harta de todo.

Continuara...


	24. Chapter 24

Los ojos de Luna Woods se mantenían puestos en las tres llameantes piras en la parte trasera y más alejada del Grounder's Roadhouse. Había prometido darles un funeral digno de cazador y eso estaba haciendo.

Veía consumirse los cuerpos envueltos en viejas mantas envueltos por las altas llamas que devoraban la piel, la carne y el hueso sin compasión.

Así era aquella vida, pensó.

Un día estás cazando y al otro, eres solo un cuerpo más al que dar sepultura o en el mejor de los casos incendiar para que nadie pueda ocuparlo en su provecho.

Derrick se aproximo a ella guardando su móvil en el bolsillo y también lo contempló.

—Ya he avisado a la prometida de Butch, era la última.

Luna asintió suavemente y permaneció en silencio con los ojos puestos sobre las llamas. Habían tardado bastante en apilar madera para poder llevar a cabo todo aquello y algunos cazadores habían sido avisados y llegarían muy pronto para presentar sus respetos a ellos.

Derrick había llamado a Gustus para contarle lo ocurrido en el bar, y este había dado la voz de alarma a otros cazadores.

Por su parte, Derrick y Luna habían hecho algunas llamadas contactando con viejos y nuevos amigos cazadores. Haciéndoles prometer que correrían la voz, y que extremarían las precauciones dado lo ocurrido.

Aquel demonio estaba suelto y estaba claro que su objetivo era darles caza uno a uno. No había que ser demasiado listos para advertir su próximo movimiento.

Buscaría a otros cazadores a los que matar.

—Lamento lo ocurrido —murmuró Luna cuando sintió a Derrick detenerse a su lado, de los dos él era quien pasaba más tiempo con ellos y quien les conocía mejor.

—Todos los que nos dedicamos a esto sabemos a lo que nos exponemos, Luna —repuso Derrick sin mirarla—. Ellos conocían los riesgos y decidieron seguir adelante con esta misión.

Luna sabía que Derrick tenía razón pero no podía evitar sentir una pizca de tristeza por él.

¿A cuantos funerales habían asistido a lo largo de los años? ¿cuantas personas habían perecido sin que se pudiesen despedir? ¿cuantas de las que querían yacían ahora bajo tierra o se las había llevado el viento en un adiós definitivo?

—Iré a limpiar toda esa sangre, no quiero que este allí cuando vengan —dijo Derrick apartándose de ella para dirigirse a la puerta trasera del Roadhouse.

—Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres —se ofreció Luna posando sus ojos sobre él viendole tomar esa dirección.

—Lo haré yo —respondió Derrick con voz contenida alejándose de las piras llameantes todo lo posible y regresar al bar para llevar a cabo aquel cometido indómito.

—Derrick —le llamó Luna tras una breve pausa quedándosele viendo, él se volvió—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

El Grounder le sostuvo la mirada brevemente en silencio y finalmente asintió. Cada funeral, cada sepultura le recordaba como se vio inmerso en todo aquello y cuanto perdió.

Luna no dijo nada más pero supo al instante que tipo de cosas pasaban por su mente, porque por la suya también pasaban algunas del mismo tipo. Derrick se alejo de allí mientras las llamas ardían vivamente y el sol caía en el horizonte.

Pronto recibiría visita allí, pronto el Grounder's Roadhouse abriría nuevamente sus puertas para despedir a tres viejos y valientes amigos.

Continuara...


	25. Chapter 25

El Nightbloods Club's se encontraba a una distancia media y bastante prudencial del búnker, tanto así que algunas veces Lexa cuando no tenían trabajo solía ir allí a pasar el rato, a despejarse o en su defecto a buscar algo más.

El ambiente allí era muy diferente al Grounder's Roadhouse. En lugar de curtidos cazadores, camioneros y rastreadores de paso, el lugar estaba repleto de bellas chicas que olían mucho mejor de lo que ninguno de ellos lo haría jamás.

La música golpeaba los altavoces rasgando el aire y llenando el fresco lugar. Las aterciopeladas y elegantes paredes negras y fucsia en contraste con la barra, las tarimas y las cortinas que cubrían los reservados le otorgaban cierto aire de misterio y persuasión.

Sentada en la barra del club Lexa acaparaba algunas miradas de parte de la clientela ocasional mientras que las camareras y algún que otro barman la reconocían de otras veces e incluso la llamaban por su nombre.

Octavia, una de las chicas del Nightbloods vestida con un ajustado vestido negro y unas altas botas de tacón a medio muslo del mismo color paso tras la barra con la bandeja y le sonrió.

Lexa era una habitual más y disfrutaba de sus atenciones tanto como podía, aunque últimamente a la morena no se la había visto mucho por allí.

Se conocían hacía ya casi tres años porque en su momento sufrió el ataque de un metamórfico, un cambia pieles el cual causo algunos estragos inesperados en su vida, y por el cual se vio inmersa en ese mundo de la mano de las Woods.

No sabía porque, pero seguía sintiendo que de algún modo seguía encontrándose en deuda con las hermanas por haberla librado de algo así, y haberle abierto los ojos al mundo exterior.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde noche en los reservados atendiendo a la clientela más exclusiva del local y no había coincidido fuera con ella ni una sola vez.

Por suerte, pronto podría tomarse un descanso ahora que la noche comenzaba a despuntar.

—Vaya, que sorpresa —le sonrió Octavia apoyando la bandeja de la barra—. Tú por aquí, Diyoza me dijo que habías vuelto pero no la creí.

Lexa levantó la vista de su copa y con un gesto de cabeza la saludo.

—¿Entras ahora?

—Oh no, llevo desde las siete aquí —repuso Octavia haciendo un gesto a uno de los barman para que atendiese su petición—. Lo que pasa es que he estado dentro. Una botella de bourbon y tres martinis para el numero seis —le pidió a al chico nada más acudir a su llamado.

—Eso está hecho, preciosa —le sonrió Nathan Miller separándose para ir a buscar lo que le había pedido.

—Hacía ya algún tiempo que no venías por aquí —le sonrió Octavia apoyándose en la barra sugerentemente echando un vistazo a la clientela que ocupaba la pista y buena parte de las mesas, en la mayoría jóvenes universitarios, algún que otro ejecutivo y padres agobiados de familia queriendo escapar de su habitual rutina antes de mirarla—. ¿Qué tal has estado? ¿Qué tal está Luna? ¿Clarke está bien?

Lexa abrió la boca abrumada por tanta pregunta y no supo siquiera que contestar. Desde que había vuelto del Infierno no había pisado ese lugar, es más evitaba encontrarse con personas conocidas que pudiesen preguntar por ello pero allí estaba, había tocado fondo y su día no había hecho mas que empeorar.

—Todo está bien.

Octavia que poso sus ojos en ella supo que no era así pero no la presionó, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando era el momento de dejarla tranquila.

—¿Vas a contarme donde habéis estado que ni una de vosotras ha dado señales de vida hasta ahora? —quiso saber Octavia con interés fijándose en su apagado rostro—. No esperaba un parte o una carta pero quizás si alguna llamada por tu parte después de lo que paso.

Lexa que se la quedo viendo no supo bien de que hablaba hasta que lo recordó. Mierda, realmente lo había olvidado.

Una noche poco antes de morir, Octavia y ella habían coincidido en el club. La cosa se había puesto bastante fea para Octavia por culpa de un cliente insistente y un tanto acosador y Lexa había salido en su defensa haciendo que aquel indeseable abandonase el club.

Después Octavia la había invitado a un par de copas en señal de agradecimiento y habían estado hablando de todo un poco antes de acabar al final de la noche en el asiento trasero del Impala intercambiando algo más que palabras entre las dos.

Ahora lo recordaba.

—Ah, eso —murmuro Lexa escuetamente un tanto turbada antes de bajar la mirada a la copa dándole un trago.

Octavia frunció el ceño y arqueo una ceja al oírla, no es que esperase una petición de ella para salir, era una adulta y sabía que había sido solamente una noche de sexo pero si tal vez alguna clase de comunicación, alguna visita o alguna llamada al respecto.

—¿Tan decepcionante fue?

Miller que dejaba por ultimo la botella se alejo a atender otra parte de la barra.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lexa mirándola ahora dándose cuenta de lo que había podido hacerle entender—. Oh no, yo... no he querido decir...

Octavia simplemente se sonrió con cierta amargura y sacudió la cabeza tomando la bandeja para irse hacia los reservados.

—Octavia, no —intentó pararla Lexa por el brazo haciendo que se detuviese sin mirarla—. Oye, perdóname no he querido decir eso. Tengo un mal día y lo ultimo que quiero es hacer daño a alguien más, soy una idiota, lo siento.

Aquella disculpa había sido honesta, sincera realmente Lexa no tenía la cabeza ahora mismo para nada más.

—De verdad —trago Lexa compartiendo una franca mirada con Octavia.

La chica de larga melena oscura se la quedo viendo y decidió dejarlo pasar esta vez, en su expresión atormentada se notaba que a la cazadora le pasaba algo y no muy bueno al parecer.

—Tengo que atender algunas mesas, nos vemos después —se despidió Octavia echando a andar hacia los reservados perdiéndose tras el aterciopelado cordón que uno de los de seguridad retiro a su paso.

Era una estúpida, pensó Lexa sobre si misma. Si, justamente eso era lo que era. Octavia no tenía ninguna culpa de nada, se preocupaba por ella y ella simplemente la trataba como si no fuese nada, como si lo que paso hubiese sido algo que dejar pasar. Entendía su frustración, su decepción. Se había comportado como una cretina sin excusa.

Lexa suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara sacudiendo la cabeza con frustración.

Estaba yendo su vida de mal en peor.

Continuara...


	26. Chapter 26

A las cuatro menos veinte de la madrugada el Grounder's Roadhouse aún albergaba gente. Algunos cazadores locales estaban allí, otros habían llegado de fuera tras recibir la llamada y otros estaban de paso y se habían enterado por último de la fatídica noticia.

Todos querían presentar sus respetos a los Harmon, los tres cazadores muertos.

Los Harmon eran bastante conocidos entre los suyos y siempre habían contado con una buena reputación, nadie entendía que un demonio de bajo rango les hubiese tomado con la guardia lo suficientemente baja como para atacarles.

Derrick se inclinó sobre una de las mesas recogió cuatro botellines vacíos dirigiéndose después a la barra para dejarlos.

Concurridos allí habían estado bebiendo y lamentando sus muertes, contando algunas anécdotas y recordando los viejos tiempos donde todo era algo más fácil y el mal pasaba mayormente desapercibido en cada ciudad.

Algunos habían partido ya tras la breve visita pertinente, otros aún seguían allí y otros se despedían para poder continuar su largo camino. Ya apenas quedaban seis o siete personas en el Roadhouse y Derrick estaba recogiendo las últimas mesas.

Luna había insistido en echarle una mano pero ante la negativa de este, se había quedado sentada en una alta mesa al fondo del local compartiendo algunas anécdotas y tragos con Keenan, una cazadora algo mayor que ella de Idaho que llevaba algunos días en la ciudad y con Chase, su novio.

Ambos se habían visto metidos en aquel mundo cuando apenas eran unos críos como ella, y con los años habían ido coincidiendo alguna que otra vez con las Woods en su labor.

Chase era bastante bueno en lo suyo y Keenan aunque había tenido algún que otro encontronazo con la mayor de las Woods, siempre se había mostrado colaborativa con ellas sin importar los riesgos que ello supusiese para su vida.

Todos eran cazadores, todos habían adoptado la misma misión, combatir el mal aunque les fuese la vida en ello. Y en mayor o menor medida, todos cuidaban de todos ya fuese salvaguardando sus espaldas, brindándoles ayuda o compartiendo información.

—No, no acuérdate bien eso fue en Arizona —corrigió Kennan al curtido cazador con el que compartía su vida sentado frente a ella, Luna que parecía interesada en la historia sonreía mientras llevaba su botellín a los labios tomando un ligero sorbo—. Bill llego y se cargo a esa cosa con un picahielos en aquel matadero, te salvo el culo no al revés.

—Eh, que yo casi le tenía —protestó Chase viendo a Kennan arquear una ceja y a Luna contener una risita por lo bajo.

—Si claro—se burlo su novia dándole una miradita antes de dirigirse a Luna—. Que no te engañe, hubiese acabado despedazado de no ser por la ayuda de Bill.

—Si, él viejo Bill —dijo Chase sonriéndose con cierta amargura bajando la mirada a su botellín con resignación—. Que gran tipo.

—Se le echara de menos —estuvo de acuerdo Kennan con una sonrisa igual de resignada y pensativa jugando con su botellín entre sus dedos.

Luna que se quedo en silencio disfrutando de aquella sensación de nostalgia y confort, estuvo de acuerdo con ellos. Los Harmon habían trabajado alguna que otra vez con ellas y eran grandes tipos. Le hubiese gustado conocerlos mejor de lo que lo hacía aunque dado lo ocurrido agradecía el no haberlo hecho o ahora sentiría su muerte aún más.

Un breve silencio se instauro en la mesa y tras unos segundos la vista de Chase fue a parar a su reloj.

—Creo que deberíamos ir yéndonos ya, empieza a ser tarde y tenemos que estar en Kansas por la mañana.

—Si, tienes razón —dijo Kennan apurando el final de su cerveza antes de dejar el botellín sobre la mesa poniéndose en pie—. Nos vemos pronto —le dijo a Luna inclinándose para darle un abrazo que ella correspondió antes de separarse y abrazar también a Chase a modo de despedida.

—Cuidaos mucho, ¿vale? —dijo la menor de las Woods ahora de pie viéndoles coger sus chaquetas y poniéndoselas frente a ella para salir de allí—. Y no olvidéis que esa cosa anda suelta por ahí. Tened mucho cuidado.

—Tranquila, lo tendremos —respondió Chase posando la mano sobre la espalda de Kennan para dirigirse a la salida—. Vosotras igual, saluda a Lexa de nuestra parte.

—Lo haré, descuida —se despidió la menor de las Woods con un gesto de mano viéndoles dirigirse hacia la salida despidiéndose de algunos cazadores en el camino.

Derrick que apareció tras ella tomó varios de los botellines vacíos de la mesa y se les quedo mirando por encima del hombro de ella.

—Los Murray también se marchan —le dijo a Luna viendo como la puerta se colapsaba un poco y algunos otros cazadores hacían gestos con la mano de despedida.

Luna que les devolvió el gesto viéndoles momentos después salir por la puerta, se volvió hacia él.

—Deja, que te ayudo con esto —le dijo Luna acercándose a la mesa para coger el resto de los botellines vacíos de ella y colocar los taburetes a un lado.

Un matrimonio de cazadores afroamericanos de Illinois llamados Indra y Pike, se pusieron en pie también a lo lejos para despedir a otro solitario cazador llamado Sinclair, eran los últimos del local. Intercambiando un par de frases más, llamaron a Derrick que levantó la mirada mientras recogía la mesa de al lado de la de Luna, y se despidieron con la promesa de regresar y la peticion de que sus recuerdos fueran dados a Gustus de su parte.

Cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerro, el lugar quedo en completo silencio aunque aún podían escucharse algunas voces provenientes del aparcamiento y el sonido de algunos motores en marcha alejándose de allí, dando por finalizada la despedida a los cazadores caídos en homenaje a sus años de importante misión.

Luna se dirigió a la barra dejando en silencio los botellines vacíos allí y después se volvió a mirar a Derrick que hacía lo mismo y bordeaba la barra para coger un cubo de basura y dejarlos caer con la mano sonoramente en el interior.

Se había estado fijando en él toda la noche, y el Grounder por su parte salvo para atender las mesas había hablado más bien poco o nada. Ver a aquellos hombres mutilados y desangrados en el suelo de su propio local era evidente que le había afectado de alguna manera.

—¿Tu padre ha llamado? —se atrevió a preguntarle Luna con las manos apoyadas en el bordillo de la barra mirándole con atención.

—Si, ha dicho que sentía lo ocurrido pero que no pensaba regresar aún —respondió Derrick dejando caer en el cubo hasta el ultimo botellín antes de levantar hacia ella fugazmente su vista—. Ya sabes como es, cuando algo acapara su atención lo hace de verdad.

—Cierto —asintió Luna conociendo bastante bien al viejo cazador.

Sentía que debía hacer algo por él, aquel incomodo silencio la estaba martirizando y era evidente que algo rondaba la mente del chico.

—Derrick, mírame —le pidió ella tras unos segundos viendo al chico detenerse y mirarla—. Tú no eres responsable de lo que ha ocurrido, nadie podía saber que un demonio así les atacaría.

Derrick que apartó un instante la mirada, trago despacio.

—Yo estaba aquí. Prometí cuidar de ti y me quede dormido a tu lado. Esa cosa se paseo por todo el lugar sin que me diese cuenta, podría haberte matado y yo... yo no me lo hubiese perdonado jamás.

—Espera, ¿qué? —preguntó Luna un tanto desconcertada y confusa, entendiendo ahora que era lo que tanto le afligía—. ¿Todo esto es por mi? ¿estás así por mi?

Derrick que bajo la mirada arrepentido por tal revelación, cerro sus ojos atormentado. La sola idea de que aquel demonio pudiese hacer con Luna lo mismo que había hecho con aquellos hombres y encontrarla de aquella manera hacía que se le formase un nudo en el estomago y quisiese vomitar.

—Derrick hey —intentó Luna que la mirara buscando sus ojos con expresión insistente—. Estoy bien. No me ha pasado nada, a mi no.

—Pero podría haberte perdido —confeso él levantando la vista para mirarla señalándose saliendo afectado de la barra para mantenerse alejado de ella—. Podríamos haberte perdido y todo hubiese sido culpa mía.

—No puedes hacer eso, ¿me oyes? No puedes pensar así —insistió Luna apartándose de la barra para enfrentarle—. No si quieres seguir dedicándote a esto. Cosas malas suceden todo el tiempo y a veces está en nuestras manos cambiarlas, y otras veces no, debes aceptar ese hecho o no duraras demasiado así.

Derrick que solo sacudió la cabeza se dirigió a los cubos para sacarlos de allí.

—Tengo que sacar esto de aquí antes de que empiece a oler.

Luna se volvió a decir algo pero Derrick solamente siguió su camino dirigiéndose a la parte trasera para sacarlos de allí.

La menor de las Woods respiro hondo y dejo escapar un suspiro no sabiendo que más decir para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Derrick era casi tan terco como Gustus y contaba con su misma determinación. Si una idea arraigaba en su cabeza, la mantenía aunque esta no tuviese razón.

Continuara...


	27. Chapter 27

Le había costado decidirse.

Clarke sabía que era un riesgo poco asumible dado que el Cielo la quería muerta y sus hermanos, otros angeles venidos a la Tierra tenían orden de matarla nada más cruzarse con ella pero lo cierto era que necesitaba respuestas.

En un apartado parque a las afueras de la ciudad, Clarke permanece de pie en silencio frente al arenero infantil donde por el día algunos niños juegan ajenos a lo que verdaderamente es, una entrada al Cielo.

Sobre la palida arena numerosos simbolos enoquianos dibujados brillan ligeramente con una blanca luz y una presencia avenida de las entrañas del Cielo se revelo tras Clarke.

Un hombre alto con el pelo oscuro, una insipida barba y expresión segura vestido con una oscura gabardina apareció tras ella. Su recipiente siendo un par de años mayor que el de Clarke.

—Anael —dijo el angel con aterciopelada voz y expresión determinante y fría—. ¿Que haces aquí?

—Caliban —saludo Clarke imperterrita viendo frente a ella a uno de sus hermanos y durante algun tiempo su superior.

—Todos te buscan. No deberías estar aquí.

—Lo se —repuso Clarke impavida mirandole—. Pero necesito tu ayuda, hermano.

Caliban se la quedo mirando largamente sabiendo que las ordenes eran claras y que habría consecuencias si desobedecia. Dentro de aquel mundo existían reglas, reglas inquebrantables y codigos de honor y aunque contaba con cierto poder entre los suyos consideró y mucho el seguir escuchandola.

Hasta hacía apenas un año ella había tenido una posición diferente, nunca antes había sido cuestionada y jamás había desobedecido. Su ciega fe la situaba entre las mas obedientes y leales guerreras de Dios, acataba ordenes fuesen estas cuales fuesen sin objetar, sin debatir o discutirlas creyendo que obedecía a un mayor.

El orden natural del universo dependía en incontables ocasiones de ellos y la fragil tregua que mantenían con las fuerzas de la oscuridad.

Mantener cierta clase de equilibrio era importante.

Contados habían sido los angeles y arcangeles que habían conseguido ver al mismo Dios en persona, el resto debía subordinarse y obedecer ciegamente las ordenes acatando a ciegas disciplinadamente como los buenos soldados que eran profesando un profundo amor, respeto y lealtad no solo a su Dios sino tambien a su querida obra, los humanos.

En tiempos inmemoriales cuando se libraba tanto en el Cielo como en la Tierra, la gran batalla por preservar la obra de Dios, Anael había luchado fielmente a su lado consiguiendo salvar su vida en esa ocasión quedando en deuda con ella por ello.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Algo escapo del Infierno cuando consegui sacar a Lexa Woods. Algo maligno y poderoso arribo a este mundo con ella y necesito encontrarlo.

—¿Y por qué debería ser nuestro problema? —cuestionó Caliban quedandosela viendo—. Desobedeciste una orden directa. Lexa Woods hizo un trato con un demonio a cambio de preservar la vida de su hermana y lo cumplio, tú en lugar de dejar las cosas así alteraste el orden natural de las cosas y decidiste traerla de vuelta.

—Ella no merecía morir —contestó Clarke tajantemente mirandole.

—Eso no te toca a ti determinarlo —replicó Caliban con un soberbio gesto haciendo que Clarke cerrase la boca contenidamente—. Cada quien debe cumplir con su destino, y ella decidió alterar las cosas haciendo un trato con un ser despreciable a cambio de entregarle su alma. Ella acudio a ellos.

—Estaba desesperada, no sabía lo que hacía —la defendio Clarke arbitrariamente.

—Sientes algo por ella. Los humanos y sus sentimentalismos han conseguido nublar tu buen juicio, hermana —replicó Caliban dando un paso hacia Anael—. Las Woods te están llevando a la perdición.

—Han servido durante mucho tiempo y han hecho mucho bien —las defendió Clarke ante el banal ataque del angel—. Han salvado a mucha gente y han impedido que el mal se hiciese con muchas almas, deberíais estar agradecidos con ellas.

—Y lo estamos, pero recurrieron a eso en lugar de aceptar su muerte tal como debieron hacer —sentenció Caliban duramente—. Dieron la espalda a al bien y a todo cuanto representa.

—Eso no es cierto. Han seguido trabajando duro, han seguido luchando contra las fuerzas del mal a pesar de todo cuanto les ha ocurrido a las dos. Otros humanos ya se hubiesen rendido, y ellas siguen ahí al pie del cañon. Sois muy injustos juzgandolas.

Caliban en eso supo que llevaba toda la razón.

Cualquier otro humano hubiese sucumbido tal vez rindiendose al mal o simplemente ignorando el mal a su alrededor.

Las hermanas Woods habían perdido mucho por el camino y aún así no habían cesado en su empeño de vencer al mal y proveer un futuro mejor para el resto del mundo.

Solo por eso, solo por esa muestra de lealtad hacia los suyos merecían cierto indulto, cierto clase de perdon.

—Trataré de averiguar quien es ese demonio y como derrotarlo. No puedo prometerte más.

—Eso será suficiente, gracias hermano —dijo Clarke viendo al angel devolverle el gesto con idolente asentimiento.

—Cuando este asunto quede zanjado, no volveras a recurrir a mi —le advirtio el imponente angel viendo a Clarke inquebrantablemente asentir.

Después fluctuo dejando a Clarke allí a solas con sus pensamientos en aquel parque alejado de la civilizacion.

Continuara...


	28. Chapter 28

El cielo de Nebraska aún estaba oscuro y corría una fría brisa fuera del Grounder's Roadhouse. Había sido una de esas noches poco convencionales y Derrick sacaba las grandes bolsas de basura negras de los cubos para amontonarlas en la parte trasera junto a un pequeño cobertizo que servía de vertedero ocasional hasta que el camión la recogía ocasionalmente tres veces por semana.

Tras sacar del sucio cubo la ultima bolsa de basura llena casi toda ella de botellas y vacíos botellines de cristal mezclados con restos de cacahuetes, patatas y otro tipo de aperitivos, Derrick la empujó dentro del cobertizo y cerro la puerta justo antes de suspirar sobrepasadamente.

La conversación con Luna le había dejado algo trastocado y a decir verdad, tenía la cabeza hecha un autentico lío.

Tomándose unos segundos para si, Derrick tomo aire y se dio la vuelta disponiéndose a deshacer el camino de tierra de vuelta al Roadhouse cuando se topo de frente con una alta chica de rasgos finos y atractivos enmarcados en una larga melena oscura.

Echo le sonrió nada más ver el sobresalto en su cara y se mantuvo de lo más serena mirándole.

—Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

Derrick que se dio cuenta de su turbación se llevo la mano al pecho por un quedo instante y sacudió la cabeza no reconociendo a aquel rostro.

—¿Estás aquí por los Harmon? —preguntó el Grounder con un gesto preocupado—. Porque la verdad es que llegas algo tarde, ya todos se han ido.

—Oh vaya, me disgustas y yo que quería presentarles mis respetos —repuso Echo con fingida aflicción.

—Bueno, si quieres... —se ofreció inseguro Derrick haciendo un quedo gesto—. Aún puedes entrar, puedo ofrecerte algo de beber para el camino. Seguro que has venido desde muy lejos para esto.

Echo se humedeció los labios y se sonrió relamiéndose de pura anticipación, aún no pudiendo creerse lo facil que estaba siendo esto.

—Oh eres muy amable, Derrick —dijo la demonio sonriendo escondidamente para si antes de ladear ligeramente la cabeza.

El rostro de Derrick se volvió pura confusión, e instintivamente dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunto él desconcertadamente viéndola a los ojos—. No recuerdo habértelo dicho.

—¿Ah no? —murmuró inocentemente Echo posando inevitablemente sus ojos en la parte superior de su brazo donde el tatuaje anti-posesión se perdía bajo la manga de su camisa.

—No —contestó Derrick serio.

—Ese tipo de tatuajes son muy útiles, ¿verdad? —comento Echo con una entendida sonrisa—. Evitan que un demonio pueda ocupar y poseer tu cuerpo. ¿Pero sabes por qué nunca debes hacerte un tatuaje anti-posesión en una zona tan visible?

Antes de que Derrick pudiese reaccionar, Echo dejo caer la daga que escondía tras su mano y atacó directamente su brazo haciendo que la afilada hoja seccionando el tatuaje haciendo que a Derrick se le escapase un grito de dolor antes de saltar hacia atrás llevándose la mano al brazo que comenzaba a sangrar.

Los castaños ojos de Echo cambiaron tornándose completamente oscuridad y con una satisfecha sonrisa mantuvo sujeta la daga con destreza.

—Porque alguien podría herirte dejando inservible ese pedazo de mierda antes de hacer esto.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Echo abrió su boca dejando escapar una enorme bocanada de negro humo que broto largamente sin control hacia lo alto del cielo justo antes de lanzarse contra el chico, derribándolo frente a Echo e introduciéndose por su boca mientras este se sacudía en el suelo unos segundos quedando después completamente inmóvil.

El cuerpo de Echo que Azazel, el verdadero demonio salido del Infierno había estado ocupando hasta entonces se derrumbo frente a él, y cuando este volvió a abrir los ojos lo hizo totalmente inmerso en el cuerpo de Derrick, el negligente cazador.

Azazel se incorporó en el suelo y elevó las manos de Derrick tomándose unos segundos para acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo disfrutando de cada pequeña sensación.

Podía sentir cada fibra de su ser, cada pequeña molécula de Derrick resistiendo su presencia pero irremediablemente le enterró en lo más profundo de aquel cuerpo, dejando a un lado todas aquellas emociones encerrando la voluntad y la consciencia del cazador.

Después de unos instantes, los ojos de Derrick se volvieron completamente negros y tras un parpadeo regresaron a su color natural, antes de que una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro dirigiendo la vista hacia el Grounder's Roadhouse donde Luna se encontraba sola ahora.

—Que empiece la fiesta...

Continuara...


	29. Chapter 29

La noche estaba llegando a su fin, pronto amanecería y el Nightbloods Club's cerraría sus puertas. Lexa, la mayor de las Woods no tenía ni idea de lo que haría entonces.

La sola idea de volver al búnker sola le resultaba devastadora.

Luna le había dicho a Clarke que no iba a regresar a casa, y por lo que Lexa sabía su hermana cumpliría irremediablemente con su palabra al menos hasta que se le pasase el enfado.

Por otra parte esperaba que Anael, Clarke se hubiese ido. El ultimo encontronazo que habían tenido había hecho que Lexa saltara inevitablemente diciéndole algunas cosas crueles aunque por otro lado, ciertas.

La vida era injusta si, pero si ese era el destino que les esperaba tanto a Luna como a Lexa, ¿que sentido tenía seguir esforzándose, seguir batallando contra el mal, seguir sufriendo?

Lo cierto era que las cosas que le había gritado a Clarke eran reales, las sentía y posiblemente, no cambiaría de idea sobre ellas nunca.

Estaba harta, más que harta de sufrir.

Se sentía asqueada de si misma, de la vida que llevaban y de todo cuanto se iba cruzando en su camino.

Estaba cansada de la mala vida y de tanto transigir.

Octavia había atendido la ultima mesa hacía apenas cinco minutos y cogiendo su abrigo del ropero del club se disponía a salir de allí.

La noche por fin había acabado para ella y lo único que quería era llegar a casa, y que una gran bañera de agua caliente y esencia de rosas llenase cuerpo de espuma y burbujas.

Despidiéndose de Harper una de las otras chicas del Nightbloods se cerro el rojo abrigo y llevo las manos al largo cinturón, haciendo un lazo para ajustárselo.

—Hasta mañana, Harper —se despidió la chica de larga melena oscura con media sonrisa echando un ultimo vistazo al club, viendo a Lexa a lo lejos aún sentada en la barra.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió la pequeña rubia pasando por su lado para salir de allí tras terminar también su turno.

Octavia se quedo mirando a la morena a lo lejos y en cierta manera, se compadeció. Lexa, parecía estar pasándolo mal por alguna razón y dudaba mucho que se la contase pero le había salvado la vida en una ocasión y quizás ignorarla en ese momento no solo era cruel sino bastante injusto para ella.

Supo que se iba a arrepentir en el momento en que cruzo la pista de baile, y se detuvo en la barra junto a ella.

—Sé que no vas a contarme lo que te pasa y sé que es algo serio porque sino no estarías aquí con esa cara . ¿Es a Luna a quien estás evitando o solo a Clarke?

Lexa que levantó la cabeza de su copa al oírla se la quedo mirando pero no hablo.

En lugar de ello se llevo la copa levanto la copa perdiendo su mirada en su interior llevándola a sus labios para beber lo que quedaba de ella, poniéndose en pie para coger su chaqueta y largarse de allí.

—Puedes fingir no escucharme Lexa, pero te conozco. Lo suficiente como para saber que estás bastante jodida. Solo hay que verte, tu cara te delata.

—¿Tú crees?

Octavia que escucho aquella apatía en su voz, frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Por que no me acompañas y te invito a tomar algo de café? —fijándose en cuanto había estado bebiendo—. Te vendrá bien y me quedaría más tranquila si te acerco a casa.

—No gracias, no me apetece nada volver.

Octavia que se la quedo viendo largamente hizo un quedo gesto.

—Si necesitas un lugar donde dormir, sabes que puedes quedarte en mi casa.

Lexa que sonrió para si con cierta amargura volvió la cabeza posando sus ojos en ella, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

—Si me quedase en tu casa sabes que lo ultimo que haríamos esta noche sería dormir y ya he jodido bastante las cosas con mucha gente como para hacerlo también contigo.

—Lexa...

—Nos vemos otro día, Octavia —se despidió la morena zanjando cualquier tipo de discusión.

Octavia que le dio una miradita resignada solamente suspiro y se aparto de la barra a su lado.

—Hasta otro día entonces —se despidió alejándose de allí, cruzando la pista para dirigirse a la puerta. No podía ayudar a quien no quería ser ayudada, Octavia sabía eso tan bien como ella y a Lexa no parecía importarle nada, no en aquellos momentos, no en aquella sala.

Continuara...


	30. Chapter 30

Para cuando el cuerpo de Derrick volvió a cruzar la puerta trasera del Grounder's Roadhouse, aún seguía estando oscuro fuera.

Orgulloso de su hazaña, Azazel atravesó el silencioso y sombrío pasillo disfrutando para si el olor a madera añeja y a cerveza rancia que flotaban perpetuamente en el aire del local.

Había numerosas fotografías de cazadores colgadas sobre los largos tablones de madera que recubrían las paredes, en algunas aparecían Derrick y su padre e incluso las Woods algo más jóvenes que ahora en alguna parte de un bosque.

Una ufana sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Derrick cuando este llegó al final del pasillo que conducía al bar propiamente dicho, quedando de pie en silencio bajo umbral.

Encontró todo tal como imaginaba que estaría, poco organizado, solitario y vacío.

La oscura y clausurada barra de madera encerada y limpia con al menos dos grifos de cerveza uno a cada lado, taburetes de piel en tonos verdes y rojizos bajo esta bien colocados.

Algunas mesas y sillas distribuidas acá y allá por toda la sala. Sucios y polvorientos ventanales opacando las vistas, varias mesas de billar algo apartadas junto a un tablero de dardos, y algunas otras maquinas recreativas completaban la perspectiva.

A eso había que añadirle varios letreros lo bastante viejos como para estar inservibles, algunas vitrinas repletas de botellas de reserva y vasos edición coleccionista, al menos tres neveras de las cuales escapaba una tenue luz bien repartidas por toda la sala, y varias escopetas de caza y armas clásicas exhibidas en las paredes remataban el panorama a su vista.

Aquel era un antro de mala muerte tan bueno como podía serlo cualquier otro de carretera.

La encontró de espaldas, a unos pocos metros de él terminando de subir a una mesa, una de las decrepitas sillas.

Sus ojos centellearon completamente negros y tras parpadear varias veces recuperaron el color que los ojos de Derrick siempre habían tenido.

Luna terminó de dejar la silla en su lugar y se volvió con la misma para dirigirse a otra mesa cercana deteniéndose entonces al verle de pie allí.

Había tardado bastante en sacar la basura e imaginaba que se debía al mal rato que habían compartido momentos antes.

—Puedes irte a dormir si quieres, ya termino yo aquí —se ofreció Luna con un pequeño gesto.

Derrick que se la quedo mirando largos momentos bajo la mirada al suelo simulando estar afectado por la discusión.

—Siento mucho haberme puesto así antes contigo.

—No importa, tranquilo. Ha sido un día duro y estás bajo mucha presión, lo entiendo —dijo Luna no queriendo verle así de mal.

—Pero no está bien —se disculpó él acercándose después a ella—. No quiero que las cosas entre nosotros estén así.

Luna que le vio acercarse lo suficiente, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza con una negativa.

—Está todo bien, olvídalo —le dijo disponiéndose a darse la vuelta e ir hacia otra de las mesas, sintiendo como la mano de Derrick de pronto se posaba sobre su brazo deteniéndola.

Luna se volvió a mirarle, y Derrick dio dos pasos hacia ella acortando la distancia todo lo posible cosa que tomo por sorpresa a la cazadora.

—No quiero olvidarlo, quiero que lo arreglemos.

Al tenerle tan cerca y subir su mirada por la mano que la sostenía, Luna se dio cuenta de la sangre que resbalaba de su brazo manchando su camisa y su expresión cambió de la sorpresa a la más absoluta preocupación.

—Derrick tu brazo... —murmuró Luna intentando acercar la mano a su herida para examinar el corte.

Derrick movió la suya parándola de golpe antes de que le tocase.

—No es nada, me he cortado en el cobertizo.

—Tiene mala pinta —dijo Luna sin dejar de mirar la herida—. ¿Por qué no dejas que te lo limpie y...?

Azazel, utilizando el cuerpo de Derrick la soltó de pronto justo antes de encerrarla en un estrecho abrazo.

—Eres tan buena conmigo...

Luna no pudo evitar verse embargada por la sorpresa de aquel efusivo gesto, y ni siquiera supo como reaccionar. Supuso que Derrick lo necesitaba y después de todo lo que había pasado, tal vez ella se lo debía.

—Derrick, ¿seguro que estás bien? —acertó a preguntar ella mientras cautelosamente se lo devolvía.

Azazel se sonreía por dentro y acercando escondidamente la cara a su cuello, cerro sus ojos aspirando el genuino aroma que desprendía su piel.

—Tenías tanta razón, Luna —murmuró él con la cara aún en su cuello saboreando inmensamente aquella sensación, disfrutándola de hecho. Aquello no paso desapercibido para Luna que se vio algo turbada por la situación.

—¿Razón? —repitió ella sin entender aún sumida en el abrazo empezando a sentir una mala sensación—. ¿Sobre qué?

Las manos de Derrick descendieron suavemente por su espalda hasta posarse sobre sus caderas y sus labios acabaron peligrosamente muy cerca de su oído.

—No te haces... una idea... de la de veces que he soñado contigo... —murmuró aterciopeladamente la voz de Derrick en su oído haciendo que Luna perplejamente se viese un tanto sobrecogida—. Con tu hermosa piel... con tus labios...

Luna completamente desconcertada y aturdida por sus inesperadas palabras se separo ligeramente de él y se le quedo viendo compungida.

—Derrick, ¿qué haces?

La mano de Derrick fue a parar bruscamente a la suya tomándola por sorpresa.

—Sé que tú también me deseas. Puedo sentirlo.

Luna que dio un paso hacia atrás tiró de su mano para soltarse sintiendo que aquello estaba totalmente fuera de lo debido.

—¿Por qué no te calmas un poco? —le reprocho Luna sin entender a que venía todo aquello ahora mismo.

La menor de las Woods recibió silencio por respuesta y una mirada directa y penetrante. Una que jamás había sentido.

—Quizás lo mejor sea que me vaya de aquí.

Luna se volvió hacia la barra para ir a por su chaqueta y sus llaves cuando sintió que Derrick le cortaba el paso y se interponía.

—¿Por qué no te quedas? —preguntó Azazel a través de Derrick con una fría expresión—. ¿No te gustaría que te hiciera algo de compañía?

—Derrick, en serio —quiso parar aquello ella mirándole sin comprender nada de su actitud—. Déjalo, ¿vale?

Luna se encamino a la barra y subiendo un pie al largo reposa pies metálico se inclinó ligeramente para sacar de debajo de ella su chaqueta. Nada más lograr hacerlo apoyó sus pies en el suelo y se volvió para irse topándose con Derrick junto a ella.

Un inesperado sobresalto la sobrecogió y ni siquiera supo que decir.

Era Derrick, le conocía prácticamente de toda la vida pero jamás le había visto comportarse así.

—Derrick, ¿qué haces? —acertó a decir Luna desconcertadamente viéndole tan cerca.

Los ojos de Derrick clavados en los suyos denotaban una frialdad, una atracción y una complacencia que nada tenían que ver con como era él, aún así alargó su mano y sujetó la muñeca de Luna con fuerza tomándola súbitamente por sorpresa una vez más.

El rostro de Luna se endureció, aquello no tenía ni la más mínima gracia, se dijo.

—Siempre tan inalcanzable, tan obediente, tan dispuesta. Mi padre te pide que no te acerques a mi y tú, su niña buena, obedeces.

—Derrick, para ya —le pidió ella haciendo por soltarse sin conseguirlo con expresión decidida y seria—. Lo digo en serio.

—Ni siquiera habéis pensado en lo que deseo yo —prosiguió el demonio que ocupaba el cuerpo de Derrick llevando sus dedos al rostro de Luna dejando una caricia en él que a ella le ardió—. Sois tan egoístas y pretenciosos...

—Esta conversación se acabó —le interrumpió Luna terminante jalando de su brazo para soltar su agarre no entendiendo la fuerza que Derrick inconscientemente empleaba para sujetarla.

—No, no se ha acabado nada —replicó pausadamente Derrick sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—. Ya no decides tú por los dos.

Luna se dispuso a protestar, a moverse pero el demonio rápidamente la agarro con fuerza presionando su cuerpo contra la barra haciéndola removerse con dolor.

—¿Derrick? —le gritó la menor de las Woods tratando de zafarse, pareciéndole mentira toda aquella situación—. ¡Derrick, suéltame!

—Podríamos divertirnos tanto los dos —continuó diciendo Azazel con una turbia sonrisa a través de los labios del chico sin soltar su brazo ni su espalda empujándola contra la barra sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba de pura rabia, sorpresa y dolor.

—¡Suelta! —le gritó Luna furiosa intentando escapar de su agarre dejando caer el taburete a su lado con enorme estruendo al intentar salir de aquella situación. No, ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiese imaginado que Derrick intentaría algo así con ella—. ¡He dicho que me sueltes! ¡Derrick, por favor!

El rostro de Derrick se inclinó sobre ella disfrutando de su miedo y su temor, hundiéndose en su rizada melena alcanzando la piel de su cuello utilizando ambas manos para sujetarla contra la barra ahora.

—Debí aceptar tu oferta mucho antes —murmuró él en su piel deslizando la lengua lentamente por su cuello sintiéndola estremecer.

—¡Derrick, no! ¡No! —le gritó desesperadamente ella suplicante viéndose incapaz de parar esa situación—. ¡Soy yo, Luna!

—Pero aún estoy a tiempo, ¿no? —se sonrió el demonio seguidamente antes de tomar a Luna fuertemente por el pelo y jalar de su cabeza hacia atrás pegando la boca a su cuello.

Luna no desaprovechó la ocasión, y levantando el pie derecho enterró duramente el ancho tacón de su bota sobre su zapato haciendo que este gritase inesperadamente de dolor soltándola por un segundo, justo el que ella aprovecho para echar la cabeza hacia atrás y golpearle duramente con ella en el rostro.

Sangre comenzó a manar de la nariz de Derrick que retrocedió dolorido y justo cuando se disponía a lanzarse hacia ella, Luna rodó sobre si misma en la barra y se escabullo alejándose de él.

—No sé que te está pasando, pero este no eres tú —le dijo Luna con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiendo a mil pulsaciones.

No podía ni creerse lo cerca que había estado de ocurrir.

—¿Cómo sabes que este no soy exactamente yo? —le preguntó el demonio a través de la boca de Derrick con una grotesca sonrisa cargada de sangre, dolor y satisfacción.

Luna no entendía nada. No entendía qué era lo que estaba mal con él pero era evidente que algo había o Derrick nunca se comportaría así.

Ella le conocía bien.

Lo hacía, ¿no?

Ahora tenía sus dudas francamente, fuese lo que fuese tan solo quería salir de allí.

—Derrick, párate y piensa —le ofreció ella comenzando a andar cautelosamente hacia un lado rodeándole—. Tú no quieres hacer esto. Tú no eres así.

La carcajada que escapo de los labios de Derrick, hizo que Azazel se regocijase desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas complacido de haber sembrado la duda.

—Ahora voy a salir por esa puerta y a marcharme de aquí —le advirtió ella dándole igual que la chaqueta con sus llaves estuviese en el suelo lejos de allí, simplemente se marcharía y ya recogería el Impala cuando las cosas se calmasen un poco—. Y tú no me lo vas a impedir.

—¿Te apuestas algo a que si? —se sonrió el demonio a tientas examinándola de arriba a abajo de manera deleitosa.

—Derrick, me conoces de toda la vida. No quiero tener que lastimarte, ¿me oyes? —acertó a decir Luna temblorosamente a punto de perder más los nervios que la razón—. Pero lo haré si no tengo elección.

La cautela en la voz de Luna, el sigilo en sus movimientos hizo saber a Azazel que ella en cualquier momento estaría preparada, debía encontrar la manera, la forma de debilitarla.

—Luna, Luna, Luna... —murmuró cantarinamente él paseándose tranquilamente por el local frente a ella.

Luna que no le quito los ojos de encima se fijo en la puerta cerrada tras él, en algún momento ella la cruzaría con o sin su permiso.

—Creo que no te estás dando cuenta de la situación en la que estás —se sonrió grotescamente él apartándose de la boca algo más de la sangre que resbalaba por su nariz—. Buen golpe por cierto, mi padre os enseñó bien.

—¿Qué diría él si supiese que estás haciendo esto? —quiso hacerle reflexionar Luna sin perder de vista la puerta y a él aún agitada por la escenografía.

—Posiblemente me lo reprocharía —reconoció Derrick con una sonrisa mirando detenidamente su mano manchada con su propia sangre.

—Pues haz caso a "papá" y déjame salir de aquí —le exigió Luna con mayor decisión sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo hacerlo, Luna.

—¿Por qué no?

—Hay algo que me lo impide. Algo en mi naturaleza, algo en lo más profundo de mi interior... —dijo Derrick dando dos pasos hacia ella señalándose el pecho—. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?

—La verdad es que no —replicó la menor de las Woods a las claras pareciéndole que el Grounder estaba desvariando.

—Eso no importa —repuso Derrick con indiferencia encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros—. Basta con que lo comprenda yo.

—Lo único que yo comprendo ahora mismo es que quiero irme —le dijo claramente Luna dando dos pasos más hacia él—. Quítate de delante, Derrick.

—No.

—Por favor —le volvió a pedir Luna tomando conciencia de lo que le supondría en el caso de que no lo hiciese.

Azazel sonrió a través del cuerpo de Derrick y deseoso de la contienda, la esperó.

Luna se quedo viéndole largos segundos y se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que estaba resultando todo aquello entre ellos.

Derrick seguramente había bebido demasiado o quizás había cometido un error al intentar lidiar así con su dolor.

Alguna explicación razonable debía haber para su comportamiento. Era Derrick, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué miedo iba a tenerle?

—Esto es ridículo —murmuró Luna casi para si, sacudiendo la cabeza con decisión antes de dirigirse hacia la barra inclinándose para recoger su chaqueta disponiéndose a ir hacia la puerta después pasando por al lado de él sensatamente—. Tomate un café, ¿quieres?

En cuanto Luna paso por su lado, Derrick se volvió rápidamente y agarrándola del pelo la retuvo contra él.

—No he dicho que te pudieses ir —susurro Derrick arrastrando las palabras en su oído antes de lanzarla con fuerza al suelo.

Luna cayó inesperadamente con las manos hacia delante y antes de que Derrick se acercase levantó la pierna hacia atrás golpeándole directamente en la cara con su bota haciéndole retroceder metro y medio de ella.

Tardó poco más de medio segundo en ponerse en pie y volverse hacia él con los puños cerrados y una pierna adelantada en posición defensiva.

—Vaya con la niñita —no pudo evitar sonreír Azazel saboreando la sangre de Derrick en su nueva boca aun aturdido por el duro golpe—. Y yo que creía que Lexa era la dura.

La cara de Luna cambió súbitamente al escuchar pronunciar el nombre de su hermana y su expresión se endureció.

—Me sorprendes, Luna. Eres toda una cajita de sorpresas.

—Ya somos dos —dijo Luna con la respiración algo acelerada y entrecortada a la espera de un próximo movimiento.

Aún no podía creerse que esto estuviese pasando entre ellos.

—Aún estás a tiempo de pararlo —admitió ella con un deje de dolor en la voz—. No tenemos porque hacer esto, Derrick. Tú sabes que no.

Azazel ladeo la cabeza y aquella imagen suya, aquella determinación, le sobreexcito.

—Veamos de que pasta estás hecha, amor.

En cuanto esa ultima palabra salio de su boca, el cuerpo de Derrick se tenso, y sin dar tiempo a más se lanzó contra ella. Luna le esquivó, y Derrick chocó de frente contra una de las mesas dejando caer algunas sillas con sonoro ruido al suelo antes de volverse hacia ella emitiendo un gruñido de frustración.

Entonces, Luna corrió hacia la puerta pero el poseído cuerpo de Derrick fue mucho más rápido de lo esperado, y Azazel la alcanzó tomándola con fuerza del cuello antes de hacerla caer hacia atrás.

El cuerpo de Luna golpeo la dura madera del suelo con estrepitoso estruendo causándole un gran dolor. Luna sintió una punzada atravesar su espalda y la respiración se le corto. Apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la pierna para golpear a Derrick en la cara cuando le sintió pararla de golpe con la mano y con la otra pierna Luna le golpeo haciéndole caer frente a ella.

Tardo poco más de un segundo en poder levantarse a trompicones y cuando lo hizo, Azazel ya estaba ahí de pie. La golpeó con fuerza en la cara haciéndola gritar de dolor, y volvió a golpearla una vez más haciéndola caer al suelo.

—No has debido hacer eso —le reprochó Azazel deslizando la lengua por su labio sintiendo la sangre aun resbalar por su barbilla manchando su ropa y el suelo.

Luna que trato de tomar aire se llevo el dorso de la mano a la cara allí donde había sido golpeada sintiendo su sangre brotar de su mejilla. A duras penas logro ponerse en pie con la respiración más que entrecortada e hizo un gesto decidido.

—Tampoco es que me hayas dado mucha más opción.

Azazel se sonrió sórdidamente e hizo otro gesto cargado de orgullo y admiración.

—Esa es la actitud, nenita —murmuró el demonio con deleite viéndola tratar de mantenerse en pie—. ¿Sabes?... Llevo mucho tiempo planeando esto y no sé tú, pero yo tengo la sensación de que no te estás esforzando demasiado. Si fueses Lexa quizás ahora te estaría hablando desde otra posición.

—No lo soy —musitó Luna quedamente tratando de erguirse frente a él sin demasiado aliento.

—Eso es evidente —se sonrió Azazel al ver la herida en su rostro y sentir su entrecortada respiración.

—Ahora dime, ¿como quieres que lo hagamos? —le propuso él con fingida reflexión—. ¿Te mato y pinto este sitio con tu sangre o te destripo viva y lo decoro igual?

El rostro de Luna cambió súbitamente endureciéndose momentos después.

—Tú no eres Derrick.

—Y premio para la señorita —canturreó Azazel haciendo que los ojos de Derrick se tornasen completamente negros.

Luna que palideció al ver eso supo que había juzgado mal aquella amenaza, supo que su amigo ya no estaba allí y que se mantenía encerrado en lo más profundo de aquel cuerpo.

—Derrick hace ya rato que no está en casa —se complació de advertirla él—. Pero me ha pedido que disfrute de ese cuerpecito tuyo por él.

—No te hagas muchas ilusiones, capullo —escupió Luna con desprecio antes llevar la mano a su cinturón sacando de él el cuchillo mata demonios que mantenía oculto a ojos ajenos—. No eres mi tipo.

—¿Capullo has dicho? —se hizo el ofendido Azazel viendo los símbolos grabados en la hoja del cuchillo sabiendo que del mundo entero ese era uno de los pocos objetos que le podrían matar enviándole de vuelta al Infierno por toda la eternidad—. Oh, Luna eso no está bien.

Luna fue a decir algo pero con un movimiento de mano de Azazel, Luna salio disparada hacia atrás cayendo sobre una de las mesas que se hizo añicos por el impacto de su peso.

Un pequeño gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios sintiendo la madera astillarse bajo ella y el aire abandonar sus pulmones, y apoyando temblorosamente las manos en el suelo Luna se arrastró débilmente para alejarse de él lo máximo posible y alcanzar el cuchillo que estaba junto a la pata de una silla algo apartado de ella.

—Podríamos haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, tú y yo —se sonrió Azazel siguiéndola atentamente con su vista paseándose a su alrededor con lentitud—. Buena música, unas cervezas. Una cama blandita y algo de pizza, ¿quizás?

Luna consiguió apoyar su rodilla en el suelo gateando dificultosamente entre la madera con intención de alcanzarlo, sintiendo resbalar un hilillo de sangre por la comisura de sus labios al suelo goteando en este mancillándolo.

—¿No? —se dijo él en voz alta ladeando ligeramente la cabeza viéndola escupir su sangre hacia un lado con una tos—. Te tenía por una romántica, Luna pero supongo que ahora eres tú la que no me ha dado elección —se burlo Azazel posando las manos sobre su pierna tirando de ella hacia atrás, Luna resbalo nuevamente sobre la astillada madera y se vio arrastrada hacia él.

Luna gritó de dolor cuando Azazel la agarro con fuerza del pelo obligándola a levantar, antes de llevar la mano férreamente a su garganta apretándola ligeramente con fuerza.

La menor de las Woods llevo las manos a su cuello intentando zafarse de su agarre pero Azazel la atrajo hacia así y atrapando sus labios con fuerza, la besó.

Luna pudo sentir su propia sangre entremezclada con la de la boca y la nariz de Derrick y gruño apartando el rostro en cuanto tuvo ocasión.

Sin apenas respiración, Luna escupió en el suelo y a un a riesgo de resultar aun más herida echó la cabeza hacia delante y le golpeó. Azazel la soltó y está vez, reuniendo fuerzas de flaqueza Luna levantó su rodilla golpeándole directamente en la entrepierna, viéndole emitir un grito de dolor al tiempo que se cubría con las manos aquella sensible zona.

—Me gustan las chicas con decisión —elevó la voz Azazel dentro del dolorido recipiente—. Y las que presentan batalla ya ni te cuento.

—Vete al Infierno —le escupió Luna sintiéndose quebrada, sangrante y herida de dolor.

—Ya he estado, gracias lo encontré enriquecedor —se deleito el demonio con cierto gesto—. Coincidí con Lexa allí, ¿no te contó ella lo mucho que lo disfrutó?

En el instante en que el demonio nombro a Lexa y mencionó el Infierno, Luna bajo la guardia tomada por sorpresa y Azazel le propino un puñetazo con fuerza haciéndola caer a gatas sobre el suelo otra vez.

Luna emitió un sonoro quejido de dolor y aun así hizo el esfuerzo y se levantó. Se tambaleó unos segundos y apretando los dientes con fuerza cerro sus puños y golpeo a Azazel con tanta fuerza en el rostro que este no lo esperó.

Aprovechó entonces y le golpeó con el otro puño haciendo bailar su cabeza de lado a lado y antes de que el demonio reaccionase, Luna tomó aire y de una patada en el pecho le tumbó.

El demonio cayo de espaldas al suelo disfrutando de todas aquellas sensaciones que llegaban a él a través del cuerpo de Derrick y se sonrió amargamente con satisfacción.

Luna trató de pasar por su lado para irse pero Azazel se incorporó lo suficiente como para alargar su pierna haciéndola tropezar con sus propios pies y caer frente a él.

—Debiste presentar una batalla mejor —le gruño Azazel en el oído a Luna sujetando su cabeza con fuerza ahora antes de sacar su lengua y deslizarla por su herida mejilla dejando un pegajoso rastro de saliva, sangre y sudor.

Eso a Luna le repugnó y se estremeció moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para apartar la cara todo lo posible de él resistiéndose todo lo posible y soportando el dolor.

—Lexa lo habría hecho, ¿no crees? —se burló el demonio entre murmullos deslizando la nariz por su piel pudiendo oler el miedo y la impotencia que despertaba en ella estando así. Sin soltar su pelo con fuerza, su sonrisa se curvó aún más y mientras los ojos de Luna se humedecían de rabia y de impotencia, la sintió temblar y lo disfrutó.

—Ahora tú y yo, vamos a divertirnos un laaargo rato —la hizo saber él disfrutando de como una lagrima caía sobre su mejilla arrastrando la sangre hacia abajo hasta perderse en su ropa. La sintió forcejear, resistir pero era humana, él un demonio, estaba claro que su fuerza era mucho mayor—. Y te invito a que se lo agradezcas a ella, fue tu hermana la que me hizo ser así. Si Lexa no hubiese escapado, yo nunca habría salido y ahora estaríamos atrapados juntos allí, si...—murmuró él fijandose en como otra lágrima escapaba de su ojo y el temblor se acrecentaba ante la fuerza de su agarre al recordar tiempos así—. Lamentará lo que me hizo, lo lamentará empezando por esos cazadores de mierda y acabando por ti.

Luna permaneció en silencio escuchando cada palabra, cada escrupulosa letra que surgía de él revelándole parte de algo que hasta ahora ella desconocía completamente de Lexa.

—Pregúntale cuando la veas si recuerda mi rostro, mi verdadero rostro... pregúntale si recuerda alguno de los que pasaron por sus escalpelos, sierras y bisturís... —la instó Azazel arrastrando las palabras con pura rabia y rencor—. Pregúntale si aún recuerda nuestros gritos... si recuerda los lamentos y la desesperación que sentíamos cuando ella nos destrozó pedazo a pedazo...

El terror en el rostro de Luna se volvió dolor. Comprendía cada palabra de las que decía y aún así se negaba a creerlo de ella, su hermana jamás y nunca haría algo así. No era perfecta, no era ninguna santa no, ¿pero masacrar gente inocente? ¿mutilarla? ¿torturarla?...

No, aquel ser no debía llevar razón.

—Si vas a matarme... —se atrevió a decir Luna entre lágrimas orgullosa sintiendo aquel agarre en su pelo y todo aquel dolor atravesar distintas partes de su cuerpo donde había recibido los golpes y las caídas—. ¿Por qué no lo haces de una buena vez?

—No, no —susurró con una sonrisilla Azazel—. ¿Y perderme la mejor parte de todas?

La mano de él se separo de ella y la acaricio pasándola por un lado de su cara, bajando después por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho con deleite. Azazel casi se relamió de anticipación mientras una traviesa sonrisilla se dibujaba en su rostro.

Luna cerro sus ojos asqueada, repugnada y hastiada de lo que él en ese momento hacía, y la bilis le cosquilleo en la boca a sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil librarse de lo que vendría.

Apenas tenía las fuerzas suficientes para no perder la consciencia y sucumbir, y cayo en la cuenta de ello. Él era un demonio, un demonio ocupando un cuerpo ajeno aún tenía una opción, aún tenía elección.

—Exor... exorcizamus te... —comenzó murmurando ella dolorida—. Omnis... omnis immundus spiritus...

El rostro de Azazel cambió empezando a sentir algo extraño dentro del cuerpo de Derrick inquietarse.

—Omnis satanica... potestas... —se esforzó más la menor de las Woods mientras la sangre y las lagrimas resbalaban por su piel en silencio casi a partes iguales—. Omnis incursio infernalis... adversarii...

—Espera un segundo —protestó Azazel afianzando con más fuerza el agarre de su pelo—. ¿Estás intentando exorcizarme, puta?

—Omnis legio...—trató de seguir Luna buscando las palabras en su aletargadamente ahora—. Omnis... omnia congregatio... —Azazel cerro la mano con tanta fuerza que Luna creyó que le arrancaría parte del cuerpo cabelludo y grito de dolor—. ¡Et secta...!

Azazel jaló de su cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza y profiriendo un gutural grito de enfado, la estampó hacia delante con fuerza haciéndola chocar contra las tablas de madera del suelo.

Luna cayó inconsciente hacia un lado y el demonio la soltó viendo como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de una pequeña brecha a la altura de su frente.

—Me gustan más que griten pero si lo prefieres así, esperaré a que despiertes —comentó Azazel satisfecho deslizando la mano por su cara para apartarle un par de rizos rebeldes deleitándose con las admirables vistas de su cuerpo con una escondida y sátira sonrisa.

Continuara...


	31. Chapter 31

Cuando Lexa Woods abandonó definitivamente el Nightbloods Club's las primeras luces del día ya clareaban el cielo de Nebraska.

La fría brisa la recibió, y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos exteriores de su chaqueta de cuero negro, echo a andar alejándose de allí por la calle tomando justo después un callejón.

A aquellas horas del día las calles de la ciudad aun permanecían algo vacías, y el trafico era bastante más escaso que de costumbre. Algunos de los locales y comercios cercanos al Club comenzaban a alzar sus persianas mientras que otros cerraban sus puertas clausurando así la noche.

Le quedaba un largo camino hasta llegar al búnker pero había decidido tomarlo con calma.

Cuando llevaba más de media cuadra, Lexa se detuvo quedando de pie en mitad de un largo y estrecho callejón. Fue entonces cuando la invadió una extraña sensación.

Volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás, Lexa recorrió con la mirada el silencioso lugar, viendo algunos contenedores apestosos apilados acá y allá cada cual cerca de la respectiva trasera de los locales que por la estrecha callejuela se extendían.

Es entonces cuando Lexa volviéndose hacia delante para continuar con su camino, la vio allí.

Enfundada en un sobrio vestido rojo, con su larga y negra melena recogida meticulosamente hacia un lado cayendo por su hombro. Labios a juego con su vestido y expresión impasible.

Lexa retrocedió un paso por inercia y se sobresaltó ligeramente por la inesperada presencia.

—¿Quien coño eres tú? —preguntó de inmediato la mayor de las Woods—. ¿Y de donde has salido?

Los finos rasgos de la hermosa mujer no se turbaron en absoluto por sus palabras y una apacible sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Mi nombre es Alie.

—Como si eres el puto conejito de Pascua —respondió Lexa oliéndose algo raro allí pasando por su lado para irse—. Sea lo que sea lo que buscas, no lo obtendrás de mi.

—Hemos estado observándote, Lexa.

Lexa que se volvió al escucharla se la quedo viendo sin entender.

—¿Hemos?

—Nosotros —contestó Alie volviéndose hacia ella para mirarla—. El Cielo.

Lexa que se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer era una servidora del Cielo, arqueó una ceja y se mantuvo seria.

—No me interesa.

—Te interesará, créeme —repuso el ángel de mayor rango con un suave gesto sosteniendo su mirada.

El rostro de Lexa se volvió aún más serio y aquello captó su atención.

—Sabemos que estáis teniendo algunos problemas desde el "incidente" —dijo Alie suavemente sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

—¿El incidente? —replicó Lexa casi sonriéndose con gracia por la expresión—. ¿Es así como lo llamáis?

—Bueno, nadie te obligo a hacer ese trato. Luna debía morir y en lugar de permitirlo, acudiste a un demonio, una criatura inmunda para salvar su vida a cambio de su alma en lugar de acudir a nosotros.

—La jodí, ¿vale? —dijo Lexa sin más muy consciente de ella—. No debí hacerlo. Morí y fui al Infierno, pague el precio pero ella siguió con vida y eso es lo único importante para mi.

—Fuiste una insensata. Interrumpiste el orden natural de las cosas y nos pusiste en un aprieto. El Cielo tenía grandes planes para ti, para vosotras y haciendo ese trato lo estropeaste todo.

—Repito, mi hermana sigue con vida. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho —atajo la conversación Lexa—. Sé que vosotros sois seres superiores y todo ese rollo y que os cuesta pillar el concepto de "humanidad" pero debéis saber que para algunos humanos, la familia es lo más importante. Y moriría una y mil veces más si con eso consigo que ella no muera.

—Egoísta e imprudente —razonó Alie juntando las manos sobre su regazo indolente—. Anael... Clarke, como la llamáis vosotras no debió desobedecer, no debió incumplir las normas.

—Ya bueno, a veces saltarse las normas es la única manera de obtener algo de justicia.

—¿Eso crees? ¿qué lo hizo por justicia? —preguntó Alie arqueando ligeramente una ceja—. Lo hizo por amor.

La cara de Lexa cambió al oír aquellas palabras pero Alie prosiguió sin lamentos.

—Cruzo peligrosamente la linea que separa nuestra sagrada misión de sus recién adquiridos deseos terrenales. Es evidente que se perdió, y que sigue aún muy perdida pero pronto nuestros hermanos pondrán fin a su sufrimiento y Clarke dejará de existir.

—No podéis hacer eso —replico Lexa dando dos atrevidos pasos hacia ella sin poder evitarlo—. Clarke no ha hecho nada malo.

—Sé que la habéis estado ocultando de nosotros. Sé que ha seguido ayudándoos y que no habéis dejado que lo que que os paso frene vuestra lucha contra el mal, es por eso que estoy aquí. Lo creas o no, también somos leales con la familia y aunque Clarke se haya descarriado un poco, debe saber que algunos de nosotros aprobamos lo que hizo.

—¿Que lo aprobáis?

Lexa no terminaba de creérselo.

—Soy humana, no estúpida. No te llevaré hasta ella para que la puedas matar.

—Yo no quiero matarla, es más, estoy autorizada para hacer un trato contigo.

—¿Más tratos? —murmuró Lexa poniendo una cara hastiada—. No, gracias paso.

—Si aún no lo has oído —prosiguió ligeramente Alie satisfecha con una apacible sonrisa—. Anularemos la orden de acabar con la vida de Clarke a cambio de que prosigas con la misión. Sabemos que quieres dejarla y no sabes como decírselo a Luna.

—¿Ahora estáis en mi cabeza también? —se indignó ella.

—Hacéis un gran bien a la humanidad, vuestra misión es importante y por lo que sabemos Clarke solo quiere recibir el perdón por lo que hizo y volver a casa.

—¿Lo permitiríais? —inquirió Lexa tragando despacio mirándola—. ¿Permitiríais que Clarke volviese?

Alie sonrió para si y asintió con la cabeza llena de orgullo y complacencia.

—Si continuáis con lo que habéis venido haciendo hasta ahora.

Aquello desconcertó a Lexa, parecía demasiado sencillo, demasiado fácil.

—¿Solo eso?

—Solo eso —le aseguro el ángel apaciblemente asintiendo frente a ella.

No sabía porque pero Lexa no terminaba de creérselo, los ángeles no actuaban nunca de esa manera, no daban puntada sin hilo y desde luego, no ofrecían tratos con los suyos sino contasen con obtener algo más a cambio.

—Como gesto de buena voluntad, puedo decirte que Clarke esta ahora mismo al otro lado del mundo con uno de los nuestros buscando algunas respuestas acerca de ese ser que os acecha.

El rostro de Lexa cambió súbitamente al conocer que Clarke estaba arriesgando su vida acercándose a uno de los suyos a cambio de obtener información de vital importancia y ayudarlas.

—¿Lo ves? —murmuró Alie mirándola—. Todos colaboramos con todos para hacer del mundo de mi Padre un sitio mejor.

Lexa que se la quedo mirando unos instantes dudó seriamente, era una oferta tentadora el no tener a ángeles persiguiéndoles, ya bastante tenían con los demonios y otros seres sobrenaturales.

—¿Qué me dices entonces?

Lexa tragó despacio y tras unos instantes acabo asintiendo.

—Vale, hecho.

—Has hecho muy bien —le aseguro Alie con una apacible sonrisa mirándola—. Puede que nos veamos pronto. Haremos saber tu decisión a Clarke.

—No —contestó Lexa inmediatamente poniendo esa única condición—. Ni Luna, ni Clarke lo sabrán nunca.

La sorpresa atisbó en el rostro del ángel rojo pero entendió cual era el punto y le sonrió.

—Como quieras —aceptó acorde y complacida con un gesto desapareciendo con un revoloteo.

Lexa se quedo sola y quieta en mitad del callejón, sin saber realmente qué había pasado. Tanta amabilidad celestial le parecía extraño pero entendía que los cazadores eran cada vez más escasos y que la vida humana era extremadamente frágil y limitada por lo que el Bien necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para seguir combatiendo a las fuerzas del mal.

Había estado pensándolo mucho, había estado dándole vueltas en el Nightbloods Club's e incluso había tomado una decisión. Hablaría con Luna, con Gustus y ambas se apartarían de aquella vida de penurias, enfrentamientos y dolor.

Dejarían atrás toda aquella lucha, y tal vez con suerte habría algo más para ellas.

Ahora Lexa era más consciente que nunca de que existía una oportunidad de redención, que el Cielo se había fijado en ellas después de todo y que tal vez, la misión que ambas hermanas cumplían era lo bastante importante para el Cielo como para querer hacer algunos tratos que incluyesen el indulto y la absolución.

Se sentía extraño, Lexa y Luna habían salvado muchas vidas a su paso, habían acabado con tantos monstruos y seres desalmados como habían podido y habían intentado mantenerse fieles, leales e incorruptibles en el buen camino.

Si, era cierto que ella había cometido el error de acudir a las fuerzas del mal para preservar la vida de su hermana pero la desesperación la invadió y no supo reaccionar, no supo ver otra manera de hacerlo.

Clarke la salvó de la perdición o al menos intentó hacerlo incumpliendo las sagradas normas a las que había obedecido siempre. Arriesgando su vida y quebrantando la voluntad del Cielo para anteponerla a ella, creyéndola digna merecedora de otra oportunidad y un nuevo comienzo. Creyéndola importante para la causa y devolviéndola sin contemplaciones a la ardua lucha junto con su hermana.

Quizás ese fuese su destino después de todo, volver a la caza, regresar a la lucha, salvar personas y cazar a esos monstruos.

El negocio familiar.

Tras tanta renuncia, tras tanto sacrificio quizás después de todo, si que mereciese la pena despues de todo.

Continuara...


	32. Chapter 32

Cuando Echo Bells consiguió abrir sus ojos tras largo rato inconsciente, el sol ya brillaba en lo alto del cielo.

Una extraña sensación la invadió y no reconoció aquel lugar que la rodeaba.

Había una especie de cabaña enorme de madera a lo lejos con algunos letreros en lo alto que reconoció como una especie de mesón o de bar.

Trató de incorporarse sintiéndose aún algo mareada, tenía vagos recuerdos de lo ocurrido. Su cuerpo hacía semanas que no comía y lo sentía vacío, pesado y cansado.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿qué le había ocurrido? ¿qué era esa enorme nube negra que se le había metido por la garganta al abrir la ventana de su habitación? ¿por qué recordaba haber hecho cosas terribles si ella gritaba desde lo más profundo de si para impedirlas? ¿quién era ese arrogante, sórdido y malicioso ser que había poseído su cuerpo, su voluntad y la había utilizado para hacer tantas y tantas cosas malas? ¿quién era ese nombre que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza? ¿quién era Azazel?

Se llevó las manos al cuerpo nada más levantarse a trompicones sobre aquel terraplén de tierra y al bajar la mirada palideció un poco.

Unos ajustados pantalones negros de cuero a juego con un top de la misma tela y algunas pulseras rojas y oscuras le otorgaban un sexy y peligroso atuendo que en nada iba con ella. Llevaba unas botas de tacón con las que apenas sabía caminar y la larga melena suya parecía haberse oscurecido aún más, o acaso la habían teñido?

Por un instante, se sintió tan débil que buscó un punto donde apoyarse y quiso vomitar.

Al deslizar los ojos por su cuerpo se fijo en que llevaba un móvil pegado a su piel sujeto con la pretina del pantalón y lo sacó con manos temblorosas tratando de encenderlo, lo consiguió y durante unos segundos no supo a quien llamar.

El rostro de Ontari, su mejor amiga fue el primero que vino a su cabeza. Después la imagen de ella encerrándose en un baño ensangrentada con Adria en brazos la golpeó.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿qué les había hecho a las dos?

Marcó los números y espero, espero largo tiempo y nadie respondió. Volvió a intentarlo y de pronto alguien contestó.

—¿Diga?

No reconoció aquella voz y Echo miró la pantalla por si había errado en el numero.

—Diga —prosiguió la voz—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—Lo siento creo... creo que me he equivocado de número —acertó a decir Echo no muy segura de ello—. Trataba de localizar a otra persona.

—¿Ontari Rhiannon? —preguntó la voz femenina al otro lado.

—Si —murmuró Echo Bells confusa.

—Este es su teléfono. La señorita Rhiannon se encuentra ingresada en el Hospital Saint Francis en estos momentos y ahora mismo no se puede poner.

—¿Hospital? —musitó Echo con voz rota mientras la imagen de su mano atacando a su amiga con un cuchillo la flasheó y sobrecogió.

—Si, lamento no poder decirle más por teléfono pero la policía ya está investigando lo ocurrido y si no es familiar directo no puedo revelarle más información.

—Lo... lo comprendo, pero... ¿ella está bien? —quiso saber Echo Bells sintiendo su estomago encogerse.

—Solo le diré que por ahora está estable si quiere más información tendrá que venir al hospital y acreditar su parentesco con ella, lo siento tengo que dejarla —dijo la enfermera siendo llamada para ir a otra sala.

Echo fue a decir algo más pero la mujer colgó y del otro lado solo se escuchó un intermitente pitido.

Estaba viva.

Despues de lo ocurrido Ontari estaba viva, se dijo entre emocionada y compungida. Necesitaba ver a su amiga. Necesitaba llegar a ese hospital lo antes posible, y necesitaba alejarse de allí antes de que ese ser malvado la encontrará de nuevo.

Un grito proveniente del interior de aquella cabaña rasgó el aire sobresaltándola, y solo se le ocurrió apartarse de allí echar a andar. No quería tener que ver con nada de lo que estuviese pasando.

Continuara...


	33. Chapter 33

Un paso, otro paso, otro, y otro más resonaron sordamente sobre los largos tablones de madera que recubrían el suelo del Grounder's Roadhouse, Azazel quedó al borde de un metalizado cubo situado en el suelo junto a una de las neveras, y abriendo otra bolsa de hielo, vertió sus cubitos en el interior haciendo rebosar la fría agua.

Las puntas de los descalzos y colgantes pies de Luna arañaron el suelo tratando de aliviar un poco la presión de sus tensos hombros, y el resto de su herido cuerpo que pendía de una áspera cuerda fuertemente atada a sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza anudada a una alta viga.

Le costaba respirar.

Tenía cortes y magulladuras por todas partes y su piel se comenzaba a amoratar allí donde había sido más lastimada.

Sangraba, sangraba profusamente en algunos lugares haciendo que la abierta y rota blusa se le pegase a los cortes y a la piel. No llevaba pantalones y Azazel había tenido el "detalle" de volver a colocarle las braguitas en su lugar.

Hacía algún tiempo que Luna había dejado de forcejear, no porque hubiese renunciado a luchar sino porque cuanto más lo hacía más hería sus muñecas allí donde la cuerda más cortaba, quemaba y arañaba.

Por un instante, creyó volverse a desmayar pero cerro sus ojos y concentró todas sus energías en no hacerlo su cabeza cayó y volvió a elevarse como si esta quisiese tomarse un descanso y echar una cabezadita. El dolor de su cuello se intensifico deslizándose por su columna hasta hacerla temblar.

Azazel que tarareaba una cancioncilla arrugó la vacía bolsa de hielo entre sus manos y la lanzó a un lado, antes de inclinarse y levantar el pesado cubo.

Fue entonces cuando la miró y pareció volver a ser consciente de su presencia.

Aproximándose a Luna, comenzó a pasearse muy lentamente con el cubo a a su alrededor como si aquel lugar le perteneciese y cuando se detuvo frente a ella, movió el cubo, y lanzó la gélida agua junto con algunos cubitos que no se habían derretido sobre ella.

Luna profirió un grito cuando sintió aquella helada cascada caer sobre su cabeza, sus doloridos hombros y el resto de su cuerpo y apretó sus dientes con fuerza dejando caer dos lagrimas que arrastraron la sangre de su cara en silencio.

No pensaba suplicar, no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo.

Ya se había sentido lo suficientemente humillada y herida como para recurrir a eso ahora. Solo era agua, agua helada si pero agua, trató de mentalizarse ella mientras no paraba de temblar.

Azazel sonrió a través del rostro de Derrick y se complació al verla comportarse así.

—Oh, Luna vamos alegra un poco esa cara —dijo él dirigiéndose a una mesa cercana para cambiar el cubo por un largo y afilado cuchillo—. Cualquiera diría que no te estás divirtiendo.

—Mue... rete... —fue todo cuanto pudo pronunciar la menor de las Woods con voz ronca.

Azazel se sonrió al escucharla contemplando la afilada y brillante hoja que recién iba a estrenar de la cocina y deslizó su dedo por ella sintiendo como un fino hilo de sangre brotaba de su yema.

Había dispuesto sobre una de las mesas, algunas afiladas armas que había encontrado dispuestas y a su alcance por todo el lugar.

—Au —musitó él con un burlón gesto volviendo la cabeza para mirarla llevándose el dedo a la boca para chuparse la sangre—. Eso ha dolido. Ahora si que has herido mis delicados sentimientos.

El cuerpo de Derrick comenzó a pasearse nuevamente por todo el lugar deslizando la mano por encima de las afiladas herramientas y este se sonrió.

—Aún pasaremos algo más de tiempo juntos Lunita así que yo que tú, mostraría algo más de amabilidad y respeto para conmigo antes de que... ya sabes, te abra esa garganta tuya y te arranque tu maldita lengua por ella.

Inconscientemente el cuerpo de Luna se tensó aún más frente a aquella imagen mental y respirando tan dificultosamente como lo hacía trató de reunir fuerzas y valor para lo que entendía que vendría a continuación.

—Bien —repuso complacido Azazel sonriendo para si al sentirlo—. Sigamos, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

Luna no respondió, en su lugar tembló fuertemente por el frío, el miedo y el dolor.

—Ah si, ya me acuerdo —dijo de pronto Azazel levantando la vista de la mesa para mirarla—. Hablábamos de la familia y la lealtad. La lealtad Luna es taaaan importante, es el pilar de toda buena relación. El sustento en el que basamos cada nueva y antigua relación. La lealtad es lo que nos mueve, nos une y nos alienta. Aquí donde le ves, Derrick empuja y araña desde lo más profundo de este recipiente queriéndome detener, queriendo impedir lo que sabe que voy a hacerte, ¿no es dulce de su parte?

Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lagrimas cuando le escuchó hablar de Derrick y tuvo que apartar el rostro todo lo posible de él.

—¿Acaso no se considera eso lealtad? —se sonrió Azazel acercándose a Luna que se sacudió ligeramente de puntillas tratando de alejarse todo lo posible de él.

Los dedos de Derrick se posaron sobre su magullado rostro y Azazel disfrutó de cada segundo de resistencia de ella, empezando a deslizarlos por su cuello en una lenta caricia, pasando por encima de su pecho hasta alcanzar su arañado abdomen y sus amoratados y sangrantes muslos haciéndola estremecer.

—Si te soy sincero... —murmuró Azazel a través de los labios de Derrick pegándose más y más a ella disfrutando de su calor—. En el fondo, Derrick lo está disfrutando casi tanto como yo.

La mano de Derrick se perdió entre sus muslos en una forzada caricia que hizo que Luna apretase sus muslos con fuerza para impedir otro nuevo avance, cosa que a Azazel le complació.

Disfrutaba de aquellas lagrimas suyas, deslizaba de los gritos y las sacudidas que la había visto emitir antes de retenerla así y disfrutaba del temor que ella desprendía y que hacía que el aire oliese a muerte y excitación.

—¿Estás preparada para una nueva ronda de cariño y amor?

Luna tembló aún más cerrando sus cristalinos ojos y se preparo mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de pasar pero justo cuando Azazel a través del cuerpo de Derrick se inclinó a besarla con fuerza, el fuerte sonido de una escopeta al dispararse resonó por todo el lugar.

Azazel se sobresaltó tanto como Luna que en cuanto levantó la vista vio a Gustus en la puerta armado apuntando al horrendo ser que ocupaba el cuerpo de su hijo.

—Apártate de ella, cabrón hijo de puta —pronunció el viejo decidido cargando nuevamente la escopeta con sal de roca sabiendo perfectamente que aquel ser no era su hijo.

Tensándose Luna dejo caer ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás sintiéndose por un momento salvada y agradeció a Dios el que Gustus hubiese aparecido.

—No te lo repetiré.

Azazel que se le quedo mirando se volvió a verle y sonrió a través del chico.

—Hola, papaito —se burlo con ligera sorna él sonriéndose—. Creía que estabas fuera de la ciudad.

—Y lo estaba, pero recordé que a los demonios os gusta recrearos en vuestras enfermas acciones así que imagine que regresarías aquí cuando mi hijo y Luna se ocupasen de enterrar los cuerpos —anunció el viejo sin soltar su arma apuntándole—. Ahora podemos hacerlo de dos formas, o sales por esa puerta y te largas o te quedas aquí, te exorcizo y regresas a esa mierda de inmundicia que llamas Infierno y desapareces de aquí, ¿que me dices?

Azazel fue a replicar algo ingenioso, perverso pero Gustus no espero un segundo y le disparó. El cuerpo de Derrick salió disparado hacia atrás cuando una gruesa bala de sal impacto en su hombro, y un grito de furia escapó de los labios de Derrick que se sentó en el suelo y sus ojos se tornaron completamente oscuros.

—Puedes darte por muerto, viejo —amenazó viendo cargar nuevamente a Gustus la escopeta disponiéndose a disparar. Azazel supo que iba en serio, y se puso en pie lanzándose contra uno de los ventanales cercanos atravesando la cristalera cayendo fuera herido.

La sal de ropa no podía matarle pero si causarle daños a su recipiente y ralentizarle. Ya se presentaría una nueva ocasión de sacarle el corazón del pecho pero lo mejor ahora sería largarse.

Gustus dio dos pasos sin dejar de apuntar al roto ventanal viendo alejarse el cuerpo de su hijo de allí y cuando le supo lo bastante lejos dejo caer el arma y fue rápidamente a dar con Luna.

—Tranquila, tranquila ya estas a salvo, Luna —dijo Gustus sacando una navaja de su cinturón alzándola por encima de su cabeza para cortar la cuerda que la mantenía sujeta—. Ya estoy aquí.

El ultimo filamento de la cuerda se partió y las piernas de Luna se aflojaron haciéndola caer hacia delante, Gustus la sostuvo entre sus brazos y se arrepintió en cuanto un gemido de dolor, un sordo siseo escapo de los labios de Luna tan herida, rota y magullada que apenas sabía por donde tocarla. La dejo en el suelo con cuidado y se quitó su chaquetón de pana marrón colocándoselo por encima de los hombros para cubrirla con él.

—Te pondrás bien, te pondrás bien, niña —murmuró agachándose frente a ella para acunar su mejilla con preocupación y angustia—. Ese ser no te volverá a tocar —prometió Gustus dirigiendo su vista hacia el ventanal.

Rescataría a su hijo de las garras de ese maldito demonio, lo haría y protegería a las Woods, enviaría a ese cabrón de vuelta a abajo y seguirían adelante con sus vidas.

Aquel solo sería un tropiezo más en sus turbulentas vidas, quiso pensar.

El arreglaría las cosas para todos y sus niños se encontrarían a salvo nuevamente, porque lo más importante era la familia, lo más importante era la lealtad que le había conducido irremediablemente hasta allí.

Continuara...


	34. Chapter 34

Hacía ya unas horas que Lexa había llegado al búnker y tras darse una buena ducha, se había quedado dormida en uno de los sofás con un viejo tratado sobre criaturas demoníacas encima.

Trataba de recopilar toda la información posible acerca de acabar con aquel demonio. Lexa no quería solamente exorcizarle, quería hacerle desaparecer para siempre de sus vidas.

Otro cabrón desalmado menos suelto por ahí, ¿cuantos irían ya? ¿cien? ¿tal vez doscientos?

Hacía mucho que ni ella ni Luna llevaban la cuenta de los seres a los que se enfrentaban, atrapaban o vencían. Tampoco la llevaban de las personas a las que salvaban pero eso era normal, siendo sinceras sobrepasaban como mucho la media de otros cazadores por muy curtidos o experimentados que fueran.

Se le había hecho raro que Luna aún no hubiese vuelto al búnker, los enfados a su hermana solían durarle más bien poco con ella y siempre terminaba cediendo.

Aquella mujer roja, aquella tal Alie le había dicho que Anael, Clarke estaba al otro lado del mundo tratando de hallar respuestas a las preguntas que tanto se le planteaban junto a uno de los suyos y agradecía el poder disfrutar de aquella soledad.

En cualquier otro momento estaría en el Roadhouse, buscando algún caso con Gustus o Derrick, pero Gustus estaba fuera de la ciudad y Derrick estaría demasiado ocupado atendiendo el Grounder's Roadhouse.

Había despertado sobresaltada empapada en su propio sudor y había decidido llamar a Octavia para disculparse por lo del Club.

—Prometo que no quería hablarte de esa forma —murmuró Lexa aún tendida sobre el sofá con dos dedos presionando lo alto del puente de su nariz con algo de jaqueca—. Es que han sido unos meses complicados y...

—No importa —volvió a insistir Octavia jugando con un hilillo de su camisón tumbada sobre su cama—. Tan solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, jamás te había visto de esa manera y... solamente me preocupe.

—Estoy bien, tranquila —le aseguró Lexa apartandose ahora la melena de la cara—. ¿Seguro que tú lo estas? ¿que lo esta todo entre nosotras?

Octavia que se sonrió algo vencida al oírla asintió aunque ella no pudiera verla.

—¿Que tal si cenamos esta noche y nos ponemos al día sobre todo esto? —le propuso Octavia con un gesto—. Libro en el Club y te vendrá bien salir de donde sea que estés.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Octavia.

—Oh vamos, estará bien—insistió Octavia cariñosa—. Prometo que será divertido. Recógeme a las ocho frente al Club, y te prometo que te haré olvidarte de todo, lo pasaremos bien.

Lexa que se sintió un tanto tentada, creyó que realmente merecía una noche lejos de todas aquellas preocupaciones.

Quizás así se animaría y dejaría de darle vueltas a todo aquello.

—Está bien, te recojo a las ocho frente al Club —prometió Lexa dibujando una media sonrisa—. Pero nada de sitios pijos.

—Nada de sitios pijos —prometió Octavia dejando escapar una risita—. Te sorprenderé está vez.

Lexa se hizo la remolona y termino asintiendo con media sonrisa.

—Vale, nos vemos esta noche.

—Hasta después —se despidió Octavia sonriente colgando el teléfono.

¿Tenían una especie de cita? ¿o eso solo se lo había parecido a ella?

No, era una cita. Una cita con Lexa, una en la que lo pasarían muy bien, en la que se divertirían de verdad y en la que todos sus problemas y los suyos se desvanecerían por completo.

Al menos por unas horas entre ellas.

Continuara...


	35. Chapter 35

Las pesadas botas de Gustus hicieron crepitar y crujir los esparcidos cristales del suelo del Grounder's Roadhouse a su paso evitando en todo momento pisar los restos del agua helada y la sangre que yacían sobre la madera del suelo.

Gustus se dirigió a una de las mesas donde Luna permanecía sentada en silencio aún solamente cubierta con parte de su ropa interior, una rasgada y sucia blusa y el chaquetón marrón del viejo cazador.

Había estado ocupándose de limpiar los cortes que tenía a la vista pero era evidente que su cuerpo necesitaba alguna que otra sutura.

—Lo siento, no he encontrado más —se disculpó Gustus dejando un trapo enrollado con algunos hielos en su interior a su lado antes de tomar de la mesa la aguja con el hilo de sutura acercándola a su cara—. ¿Seguro que no prefieres hacer esto en un hospital?

Luna sacudió su cabeza imperceptiblemente sin dejar de mirar al suelo sintiendo aquel palpitante dolor provenir de diferentes puntos de su cuerpo incluido su cabeza.

—Nada de hospitales —murmuró la menor de las Woods sujetando con sus temblorosos dedos el chaquetón a su cuerpo.

Gustus se preocupó aún más y volvió a recurrir a todo cuanto conocía.

—¡Clarke! —voceó el viejo cazador mirando hacia arriba sin ver aparecer a nadie—. ¿Pero donde cojones se ha metido esta chica? —farfullo algo molesto—. ¿De qué te sirve tener un ángel de tu lado si luego no aparece cuando la necesitas?

Luna que entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar el grito, acabo cerrándolos antes de tragar despacio.

—No va a venir —asimilo Luna en un rasgado susurro casi para si.

Tal vez, Clarke después de todo no estuviese tan pendiente de ellas como parecía estarlo o quizás el ángel, se hubiese topado con algo en su camino que le impidiese el venir. Quizás no le había oído o quizás, simplemente se había cansado de todas discusiones con Lexa y había decidido no acudir. Quizás había renunciado a ellas.

El viejo hombre se dio cuenta de que sus voces no ayudaban y se arrepintió de haber gritado en el momento en que sintió encogerse un poco a la chica.

—Nos... nos las arreglaremos sin ella, ¿vale? —intentó tranquilizarla él recordando los viejos tiempos donde las curaciones milagrosas no existían y tenían que arreglárselas como podían ellos solos, no hacía tanto de eso, ¿no? Dos años y medio apenas, justo cuando el ángel había llegado a sus vidas—. Y volverás a estar bien, tranquila.

Gustus aún con la aguja en la mano se lo pensó, no porque no tuviese experiencia cociendo ya que en más de una ocasión se había visto obligado a suturarse a si mismo sino porque en este caso era Luna, se trataba de su pequeña Luna y de ningún modo quería lastimarla más aún de lo que ya lo estaba.

—Derrick gasto la anestesia que nos quedaba con Pierce Larson, es posible que te duela un poco —la avisó él antes de comenzar—. Intentaré ser lo más rápido y cuidadoso posible, te lo prometo.

Luna ni siquiera contestó, a decir verdad tenía la cabeza en otro sitio y no parecía estar del todo allí.

Aquello preocupo a su mentor, él la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que algo estaba mal con ella.

Reconocía lo herida y magullada que estaba, incluso reconocía algunas marcas que su cuerpo había dejado entrever y en las cuales prefería no pensar a la altura de sus muñecas y muslos aunque había tenido el detalle de no preguntar.

Entendía que eso era lo ultimo que Luna necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Por no decir, que aquel pútrido demonio había utilizado el cuerpo de su hijo como instrumento para cometer todo tipo de perversiones con ella.

Una punzada de culpa, de dolor le atenazo el estomago a Gustus.

Él debió volver mucho antes, darse mucha más prisa en regresar.

Se había puesto en marcha, desde el momento en que recibió aquella llamada de Derrick informándole de lo ocurrido en el Roadhouse con los Harmon's y como les había encontrado a todos desollados allí.

Por supuesto, le había dicho a su hijo que no acudiría. No quería que bajase la guardia por el hecho de saber que su padre acudiría en su ayuda pero el hecho es que no le había dejado desamparado.

Gustus, prácticamente se había bebido la carretera que cruzaba de Kansas a Nebraska y cinco horas más tarde, se había presentado al fin allí.

Quizás debió correr mucho más, quizás su hijo debió haberle llamado mucho antes. El hecho es que había llegado tarde y que si hubiese llegado antes, tal vez aquel monstruoso ser no hubiese herido a Luna.

Ahora ya nada se podía hacer para remediarlo y él tendría que aprender a vivir con ello tal como había aprendido a vivir con tantas y tantas cosas malas que le habían ocurrido a lo largo de los años, la mayoría de ellos como cazador.

Calculó que el corte que tenía cerca del nacimiento de su pelo necesitaría al menos tres puntos y si lo hacía con el suficiente cuidado tal vez no le quedase demasiada cicatriz con el tiempo.

Gustus tomó una respiración y se concentro, coloco su mano con cuidado cerca de la herida para cerrarla y tras echar un fugaz vistazo a Luna se preparo.

—¿Lista? —preguntó tras escucharla sisear ante su tacto, la menor de las Woods asintió y Gustus con experimentada mano acercó la aguja a su piel y clavándola en ella sintió a Luna cerrar sus ojos y tiró suavemente del hielo, cuando repitió el movimiento pudo ver como a la cazadora se le cristalizaban los ojos de lágrimas aunque ninguna se derramo, el tercer punto costó algo más pero le llevo apenas un minuto y medio hacerlo todo, cuando este corto el hilo dejo las tijeras y la aguja sobre la mesa y tomo el frió trapo con el hielo acercándoselo cuidadosamente a la zona a su alrededor.

—Esto evitará que se inflame demasiado, presiona un poco —le pidió mientras él iba a por gasas limpias al otro lado de la mesa comenzando a sacarlas de su envase tomando algo de desinfectante para aplicarlo en otras heridas y cortes.

Gustus se acercó de nuevo a ella y le coloco un apósito con cuidado sobre la sutura cubriendo la herida antes de darse cuenta de que Luna sujetaba por sujetar el trapo contra su cara sin siquiera notarlo.

—Espera, espera —murmuró el viejo cazador tomando el trapo en su lugar ya que si seguía así la piel se le quemaría—. Toques suaves, así —quiso mostrarle Gustus a Luna tratando de tomar el paño sintiendo que ella lo mantenía agarrado con fuerza entre sus atribulados dedos.

Le costó quitárselo pero cuando lo hizo y lo acercó a su piel, Luna se apartó instintivamente.

Gustus se quedo helado y ni siquiera supo que decir, ella simplemente abrazó a un más el chaquetón tratando de cubrirse temblorosa.

—¿El resto son cortes superficiales o...? —preguntó Gustus queriendo saber a lo que se enfrentaba allí.

—Lo son... —murmuró Luna concentrada en la sangre del suelo sin mirarle haciendo una queda pausa—. Se quería divertir...

Gustus trago tras aquella pausa suya y examinó con la mirada sus piernas ya que era la única piel a su alcance que aún podía ver.

Era cierto, salvo algunas heridas y cortes meramente superficiales no parecía haber sido herida de gravedad aún.

—Tal vez debas ir al baño y... ya sabes —acertó a decir el viejo Gustus no sabiendo bien que hacer—. Ver si necesitas algún tipo de sutura o cura en algún sitio más.

Luna obedeció y trato de bajarse de la mesa con cuidado aunque Gustus acercó sus manos para ayudarla.

—Puedo sola —dijo ella quedamente respirando con cierta dificultad, temblando aún disponiéndose a dirigirse al baño.

—Claro —dijo él apartándose un poco de ella para darle su espacio antes de tomar el móvil de la mesa—. Si quieres puedo intentar contactar con ella otra vez —se ofreció él ya que todos los móviles de Lexa permanecían apagados en el interior del búnker y el único que estaba encendido parecía estar ocupado.

—Lo haré yo —dijo Luna extendiendo su temblorosa mano tomando de la suya el teléfono antes de apretarlo contra su cuerpo para mantener en su sitio el chaquetón echando a andar con dificultad hacia el pasillo tratando descalza de no cortarse más ni mancharse con los cristales y la sangre del suelo.

Su propia sangre, resonó en su mente haciendo que le entrasen ganas de vomitar.

Gustus la contempló largamente hasta que se perdió por el pasillo, y se volvió a recoger las gasas sucias y los utensilios que había utilizado para curar su herida piel.

Cuando Luna consiguió alcanzar el pequeño baño cerro la puerta tras de si y cerrando sus ojos apoyo la mano de ella intentando por todos los medios calmarse.

¿Qué había pasado allí?

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella exactamente?

¿Cómo había permitido que le ocurriese algo así?

¿Cómo había dejado que aquello le sucediese a ella? ¿a Derrick?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y llevándose la mano a la boca trató de reprimir un sollozo. De ningún modo quería que Gustus la oyese, se le rompía el corazón solo de pensar en lo mucho que le había defraudado.

Él la había enseñado todo cuanto sabía, él había sido más que un mentor para ella, casi convirtiéndose en un padre, en la figura paterna que perdió aún siendo muy niña. En aquellos momentos, seguro que se sentía enormemente decepcionado por ella.

Debió vencer a aquel demonio, debió luchar más, debió hacer que la matará en lugar de resistirse sin más.

Se sentía tan débil, tan triste, tan impotente, tan fatigada que si no tenía el suficiente cuidado aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza la harían enloquecer.

Trató de pensar en Lexa, tenía que avisarla. Tenía que decirle que aquel demonio había escapado con el cuerpo de Derrick y que quería verlas muertas y hacerlas sufrir.

Luna exhalo entre lágrimas tratando de recobrar la voz y tras marcar rellamada llevó el móvil a su oreja y espero. Esta vez si que parecía dar tono.

—¿Gustus? Hola—respondió Lexa tras unos segundos llevándose una galleta a la boca mientras andaba hacia su habitación en el búnker—. Justo ahora te iba a llamar. Acabo de ver una llamada perdida tuya pero resulta que estaba hablando con alguien.

Lexa prosiguió entrando directamente a su habitación para ir al armario a preparar su ropa para esta noche,

—He oído lo de los Harmon's, Kennan también me dejo un mensaje en el contestador. Siento no haber acudido, supongo que Derrick y Luna se han ocupado de ello. Porque lo han hecho, ¿verdad?

Al no recibir respuesta al otro lado de la línea Lexa se preocupó un poco.

—¿Gustus estás ahí?

Luna que sentía en sus labios el sabor amargo de las lágrimas que se deslizaban en silencio por sus mejillas, tembló aún más al oír su voz.

—Ya te he dicho que lo siento. Debí ir pero no era buen momento para mi —insistió Lexa al otro lado abriendo la puerta del armario buscando elegir un buen atuendo—. Ahora estás enfadado pero...

—Lexa... —se atrevió a murmurar Luna cuando estuvo lo suficientemente segura de que su voz no se quebraría del todo.

Lexa se detuvo con una percha en la mano ojeando una sexy camiseta negra y arqueo una ceja al reconocer la voz de su hermana.

—Ah eres tú —dijo sin demasiada ilusión ella poniendo una cara antes de llevarla a la cama y dejarla sobre ella yendo a por otra opción—. Ya creía que te habías olvidado de mi ya que me has dejado completamente tirada con Clarke.

Luna cerro los ojos al oír el enfado en su voz y quiso decir algo pero Lexa la interrumpió incluso antes de que comenzase.

—¿Así que de pronto quieres hablar? —le dijo más duramente de lo que pretendía yendo al armario a por unos vaqueros ajustados—. Pues quizás sea ahora a mi a quien no le apetece hablar contigo.

—Lexa, escucha... —murmuró Luna con la voz quebrada algo sobrepasada por la situación entre lágrimas.

—No, no te escucho. Me dejaste tirada, a mi Luna —recalcó Lexa señalándose molesta al otro lado del teléfono—. Y ahora llamas como si nada, ¿creyendo que? ¿qué por usar el móvil de Gustus te contestaría? —le recriminó la mayor de las Woods indignada—. Pues empiezo a estar un poquito harta de esa actitud tuya. Eres una puta egoísta queriendo obligarme a tratar con Clarke sobre todo este asunto, ¿y sabes qué?

Luna sorbió ligeramente por la nariz pasándose la temblorosa mano por la mejilla para retirarse las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista.

—Que no tengo porque hacerlo —le espetó Lexa molesta—. ¿Que quieres cabrearte por que no me hablo con ella? ¿Qué quieres largarte sin más a divertirte por ahí? Bien, adelante haz lo que quieras pero a mi no me... —Lexa se detuvo cuando escuchó el suave murmullo al otro lado y frunció el ceño extrañada—. Espera, ¿estás llorando?

Vale, vale tal vez se hubiese pasado un poco con ella pero es que en ocasiones, Luna le sacaba de quicio.

Quizás esta vez sus palabras habían resultado ser demasiado duras o tal vez, había pillado a su hermana algo más sensible de lo habitual por lo de los Harmon's. Kennan le había dicho en el mensaje que fueron Derrick y ella quienes les encontraron así. Fuese lo que fuese, ella estaba llorando al otro lado de la linea y Lexa se sentía fatal.

—Oye, perdona yo... —se disculpó Lexa llevándose la mano a la cara dando vueltas por su habitación—. No... no pretendía hablarte así... es que... están pasándome muchas cosas y me está costando mucho encajarlas desde que volví, no he querido preocuparte con ellas y... lo siento, Luna, perdóname no quería hablarte así —prometió Lexa sintiéndose algo culpable ya que Luna le había ayudado en la medida de lo posible a sobrellevar todo aquello—. Te prometo que las cosas mejoraran, en serio. Para empezar tengo una cita con Octavia está noche —medio sonrió Lexa algo alentada tratando de animar a su hermana menor—. ¿No es genial? Siempre estás diciendo que me tengo que distraer, que divertir y la he invitado a salir, ¿qué te parece?

Escuchar de aquella manera a su hermana, tan animada, tan contenta hizo que Luna se planteará si contarle o no la verdad.

—Es... es genial, Lexa —musitó entre lágrimas Luna tratando de forzar una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos—. Me alegro mucho por ti.

—¿De verdad? —se sonrió Lexa algo más ilusionada al oírla hablar así.

—De verdad, solo... solo llamaba para avisarte de que ese demonio... —acertó a decir Luna temblorosa tratando de apoyar su dolorido cuerpo de la pared—. Ha atacado en el Roadhouse.

—¿Qué?

—Nos ha tomado por sorpresa a Derrick —dijo entre lagrimas Luna compungidamente.

—¿Pero estáis bien? ¿Derrick y tú estáis bien?

—El demonio le tiene pero Gustus y yo estamos en ello así que tú ve a tu cita y diviértete, ¿vale? —la animó Luna no queriendo por nada del mundo que aquella alegría momentánea se le estropease a su hermana—. No te preocupes por nada, le recuperaremos. Ten mucho cuidado si os encontráis con él, por favor y recuerda que ahora mismo no es Derrick.

—¿Seguro que no prefieres que anule la cita y vaya a dar con vosotros? —preguntó Lexa entendiendo cuanto Derrick significaba para su hermana y el evidente hecho de que por ello, Luna estaba así.

—No hace falta. Tú solo ve y pásalo bien, ¿vale? —musitó Luna sintiendo algo más de dolor en sus costillas—. ¿Clarke está ahí contigo?

—No, no está aquí pero es posible que no la veamos durante algún tiempo —dijo Lexa dirigiéndose al armario a por una chaqueta que ponerse esa noche—. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada, no tiene importancia —respondió Luna sintiendo algunas gotitas de sangre caer al suelo—. Tengo que dejarte, Gustus me necesita aquí.

—Claro, nos vemos mañana —contestó Lexa dando por hecho que ninguna de las dos iría al búnker a dormir.

—Hasta mañana —mintió Luna tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo ya que evitaría encontrarse con ella hasta que se hubiese recuperado un poco no queriendo por nada del mundo que la viera así.

—Te quiero, hermana —murmuró Lexa con una sonrisa.

—Y yo a ti —se despidió Luna colgando segundos después el teléfono.

Lexa no se enteraría nunca.

Haría lo posible por aliviar cada pequeña preocupación de su hermana que ya bastante parecía sufrir desde que regresó a allí y ella no sería un motivo más para seguir haciéndolo, se dijo entre lagrimas en silencio.

Lexa se merecía estar bien y ser en la medida de lo posible feliz.

Continuara...


	36. Chapter 36

Había hecho autoestop en la carretera y un matrimonio bastante mayor la había recogido en mitad de la carretera. Ambos se habían mostrado muy amables y solícitos con Echo Bells, cosa que ella había agradecido infinitamente.

Les había tenido que contar una mentira acerca de un novio que la había dejado tirada en la carretera llevándose consigo todo su equipaje y su dinero, y se habían apiadado de ella.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la ciudad, la dejaron cerca de una cafetería muy cercana al hospital y le dieron algo de dinero suelto.

Echo había intentado rehusar pero los ancianos insistieron diciendo lo mucho que se parecía a su hija mayor por lo que la idea de dejarla allí desamparada no cabía en sus cabezas.

Se moría de hambre a decir verdad, su cuerpo no se alimentaba hacía semanas por lo que lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la cafetería y pedir algo para comer.

Tras dos buenas hamburguesas con patatas fritas y varios batidos de chocolate gigantes, Echo se había sentido mucho mejor, más saciada, más revitalizada. Incluso había recuperado el color en sus mejillas restando el duro maquillaje que llevaba.

Pagó la comida y después se marchó por la puerta en dirección al hospital.

Desconocía bien aquella parte de la ciudad pero no le costó encontrarlo tras preguntar.

En cuanto llego al mostrador de información y dio los datos de Ontari Rhiannon, su amiga, Echo se sintió mucho mejor.

Cuando subió al tercer piso y recorrió el largo pasillo vio a dos agentes de policía custodiando la puerta y enmudeció.

Era lógico después de lo ocurrido pensó, seguro que la estarían buscando a ella.

Solo debía encontrar la manera de entrar en la habitación y hablar con Ontari de lo ocurrido, saber que ella y su pequeña Adria se encontraban bien era su prioridad ahora mismo.

Echo miro a su alrededor, había varias puertas, algunas pertenecían a habitaciones, otras a mantenimiento y otra al office de las enfermeras. Fijándose en que nadie la viese, Echo se escabullo dentro y se dirigió a las taquillas. Intentó abrir la primera que encontró, la segunda tampoco abría, la tercera estaba demasiado sellada y la cuarta... ¡Bingo! Esa si, cedía.

Al abrirla busco en su interior parecía pertenecer a una estudiante de enfermería, había un bolso en la parte de arriba del cual no tardo en sacar la cartera y quedársela. Algunos apuntes y libros y algo de ropa doblada justo en la balda de más arriba.

Echo la cogió y no tardo en hacerse con unos vaqueros y una camiseta purpura lisa. Tomó una arrugada bata que colgaba de una percha y se la puso encima.

La verdad era que aquellas botas no pegaban demasiado con su atuendo pero buscando bajo los bancos logro hallar unas zapatillas, le quedaban un poco largas pero se las arreglaría.

Después se dirigió a uno de los lavabos y restregándose bien con agua y jabón la cara logró deshacerse de toda aquella pintura.

Por un segundo, Echo Bells volvió a reconocerse en el espejo y sintió que todo aquello había sido solo una mala pesadilla.

Los demonios no existían, las posesiones eran solo terroríficas historias que pasaban solo en las películas.

Halló una goma de pelo en uno de los lavabos y se recogió la larga melena oscura en un alto moño, realmente parecía una enfermera o al menos una estudiante de enfermería.

Tomando una carpeta y algunos apuntes que para ella no significaban absolutamente nada, la abrazó contra su pecho y respiro hondo preparada para lo que vendría.

Al encaminarse hacia la habitación de Ontari, la 315, Echo tuvo que reunir toda su confianza antes de ver a los agentes de pie cerca de la puerta charlando entre ellos.

Sin mirarles demasiado, Echo se dirigió a la puerta y justo cuando iba a entrar uno de los agentes la vio y la retuvo.

-Disculpe, ¿qué cree que hace?

-Agentes -saludo Echo forzando una sonrisa insegura-. El doctor Wilson, me han pedido que le tome la tensión y una muestra de su sangre, no tardaré nada.

El policía la miro y frunció el ceño al oírla.

-¿Wilson? -murmuró mirando ahora confuso a su compañero-. Creía que era el doctor Deglan quien se ocupaba de ella.

Echo se vio pillada en falta y aún así trató de salir del paso con una inocente sonrisa.

-Creo que Deglan ha acudido a Wilson como especialista, yo solo cumplo ordenes pero si quiere puede ir y preguntar -dijo a tientas jugándosela ya del todo.

-No, está bien, tranquila. Es solo que no esperábamos esto, la chica no recibe muchas visitas. Ya que va a estar un tiempo con ella, ¿le importaría si vamos a por un cafe?

-Oh no para nada, vayan tranquilos. Yo cuidaré de ella -repuso Echo mirando hacia la puerta antes de posar la mano en el manillar y abrirla.

Los agentes se alejaron por el pasillo y cuando Echo Bells cruzó la puerta el corazón se le paro, se le encogió.

Ontari yacía en la cama entubada y con algunos apósitos cubriendo su piel allá donde Azazel había enterrado su cuchillo utilizando la mano de Echo.

Palideció y por un segundo no fue capaz de moverse antes de acercarse a los pies de la cama tomando su informe.

-"Paciente de 26 años de edad, mujer. Múltiples fracturas, apuñalamiento a la altura de la clavícula, pecho y brazo izquierdo. Hemorragia interna. Pulmón comprometido. Múltiples paradas cardíacas, dos bolsas de O negativo y necesidad de respiración asistida" -leyó para si Echo sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas-. "Necesidad también de coma inducido para estabilizar sus constantes vitales y sus niveles en sangre. A la espera de evolución o desconexión de la misma en el caso de no mejoría."

Las manos que sujetaban el informe le temblaron a Echo Bells mientras sus lagrimas caían y levantaba la vista del fatídico papel para mirar a su mejor amiga.

¿Pero que le había hecho? ¿por qué demonios había intentado matar a su mejor amiga?

"Adria", acudió a su mente al instante bajando la mirada a los informes tratando de hallar en ellos alguna respuesta de su pequeña.

Encontró una anotación del día de su ingreso y la leyó.

-"Ingresa de urgencias junto a una menor en la unidad de traumatología, los Servicios Sociales y la Policía ya han sido avisados".

¿Significaba eso que su hija seguía con vida? ¿qué no había resultado herida? ¿significaba aquello que Servicios Sociales se había hecho cargo de su pequeña? ¿qué su amiga había dado casi su vida por protegerla?

Echo tembló ligeramente con todas aquellas preguntas en su cabeza y se acercó a la cama con cautela.

Ontari parecía profundamente dormida, algunas marcas y moretones parecían haber ido desapareciendo de su piel, aunque imaginaba que se encontraría en el caso de retirar los apósitos y las vendas.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad -murmuró Echo reteniendo las lágrimas compungida antes de inclinarse sobre ella y posar sus labios sobre la cabeza de su amiga-. Sabes lo mucho que te quiero y que yo jamás te haría daño a propósito. Esa no era yo, tú me conoces Ontari, sabes que yo nunca te heriría. Lo siento de verdad -volvió a disculparse ella cerrando sus ojos aún muy cerca de su pelo necesitando abrazar con cuidado a su amiga-. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, amiga.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de ayudar a su amiga, de recuperar a su hija, tenía que hablar con la policía, tenía que explicarles lo ocurrido, pero después de todo... ¿ellos la creerían?

Continuara...


	37. Chapter 37

Octavia estaba más que lista para su cita. El que Lexa la hubiera llamado, y se hubiese disculpado con ella por hablarle de la forma en que lo hizo, era algo que la camarera y stripper apreciaba muchísimo.

No todos los días Lexa Woods, aceptaba una cita y a decir verdad, no todos los días Octavia Blake las proponía aunque ese fuese parte del engaño de su trabajo.

Se había probado decenas de prendas pero al final se había decantado por un vestido blanco ajustado y unas altas botas negras. Un maquillaje sutil pero sugerente y una larga tira negra en el cuello a modo de collar.

No tenía claro a donde la llevaría hasta que hablase con ella pero los dueños del Nightbloods Club's habían abierto otro local de moda en el centro para gente algo menos sofisticada que estaba segura que a Lexa le encantaría.

Octavia había pasado a por un par de pases vips por el Nightbloods que Diyoza le había ofrecido encantada, Octavia era una de sus mejores chicas y cada semana era la responsable de que una gran cantidad de dinero llenase sus bolsillos. ¿Qué menos que tenerla contenta?

Tras desearle que se divirtiera, Diyoza volvió a entrar en el club y Octavia, comenzó a bajar las escaleras saludando a su paso a algunas de las chicas que comenzaban su turno y a algunos habituales que ya desde bien temprano acudían a allí.

Octavia caminó sobre la acera y cruzó la calle para esperar a Lexa frente al club. Se sentía pletórica, contentísima. Iban a pasarlo realmente genial y a decir verdad, eso era algo que le apetecía.

La ultima vez que se habían visto hacía meses, la cosa entre ellas había quedado algo calentita. Después Lexa había desaparecido y ahora de repente volvía.

Le resultaba extraño pero también la ilusionaba poder compartir algo más que sexo con ella.

Lexa Woods le resultaba una chica de lo más interesante, sensata y madura. Debía admitir que jamás había conocido a nadie como ella y que todo en si le atraía de su persona. Era realmente guapa, nada delicada y todo en ella exudaba peligro.

La volvía loca.

Su forma de ser, sus sugerentes labios, aquellos verdes ojos que resplandecían, aquellas curvas tan bien situadas que daban forma a su esbelto y sexy cuerpo, no había una parte suya que Octavia no hubiese recorrido ya y aun así, sentía que había muchas aun por descubrir.

Con un poco de suerte con el tiempo lo haría pero tal vez, estaba precipitando un poco las cosas. Tal vez, estaba adelantando acontecimientos e ilusionándose en demasía.

Para ser sinceras, Lexa podría tener a quien ella quisiese o tener a alguien distinto cada noche como sabía que había venido haciendo a lo largo de los años hasta ahora.

Entonces, ¿por qué iba a escogerla a ella?

Era hermosa si, y un tanto exuberante también, eso era evidente o no se ganaría la vida como lo hacía, se dijo Octavia, pero más allá de aquello, ¿qué tenía ella para ofrecerle? ¿qué podría ella darle a Lexa que otra persona no pudiese darle mejor o igual?

Aquel pensamiento la desanimó un poco pero se dijo que eran los nervios los que hablaban a través de si, debía tener algo más de confianza en si misma si quería estar a la altura de Lexa, si conquistar a la cazadora era su objetivo.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y al volverse la vio allí. Sonrió al instante y Lexa le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Siento llegar tarde mi hermana tiene el Impala y se tarda un poco en venir —dijo Lexa dándose cuenta de que igual ya llevaba rato esperándola.

—No, para nada justo ahora acabo de salir —se sonrió Octavia no pudiendo evitar fijarse en Lexa que parecía una diosa a su lado—. Vaya, estás... estás increíble.

Lexa había optado por algo diferente esta vez, llevaba la larga melena morena recogida a un lado está vez y llevaba un traje negro de dos piezas junto a un top blanco que se ajustaba cruzado a su pecho. Iba maquillada aunque no demasiado, lo suficiente para resaltar aun mas su belleza y llevaba tacón.

Octavia jamás la había visto así, nunca cosa que le hizo saber que Lexa se había esforzado.

—Casi me siento mal vestida —bromeó Octavia sonriéndose llevándose la mano al pecho en un fingido gesto ofendido.

—Tienes razón, ese vestido es horrible —le devolvió la broma Lexa inclinándose para besar su mejilla con una sonrisa aprovechando para susurrar en su oído—. Quítatelo.

Octavia se apartó de ella al oírla hablar así y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita.

—No tienes remedio, ¿verdad? —dijo Luna alzando las cejas divertida.

—Nop —respondió Lexa dejando escapar una conquistadora sonrisita a su lado.

—Buen intento pero el vestido se queda puesto de momento —respondió Octavia con una escondida sonrisa echando a andar por su lado por la acera.

—Ups, lastima —masculló Lexa también con una sonrisa contenida fingiendo decepción echando a andar junto con ella—. ¿Sabes ya a donde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa —dijo Octavia sin dejar de andar con una sonrisita.

—Odio las sorpresas.

—No es eso lo que yo recuerdo —acertó a decir Octavia insinuante reprimiendo una risilla al pensar en la noche que pasaron juntas.

Lexa abrió la boca no sabiendo que decir y Octavia se volvió tomándola de la chaqueta jalando de ella.

—Anda vamos, está te gustará. Te lo prometo.

Continuara...


	38. Chapter 38

Después de todo lo ocurrido, Gustus había decidido que lo más seguro sería acudir al búnker. No solo porque aquel era un espacio seguro y protegido por simbología rúnica, magia ancestral del viejo mundo y trampas anti-demonios por doquier grabadas a fuego en las paredes, sino porque también allí tenían el mejor material en cuestión de libros y recursos que los Hombres de Letras y ellas mismas habían reunido desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

Luna le había contado parte de su conversación con Lexa y le había hecho prometer que no la metería en todo aquello de no ser necesariamente necesario hacerlo.

Lo ultimo que quería era lastimar aún más a su hermana y perderla de nuevo, otra vez.

Lexa quedaría fuera de aquello y Gustus jamás le contaría lo ocurrido.

El viejo había insistido en que su hermana debía saberlo pero ante su negativa y su estado había decidido dejarlo pasar y no ahondar más en el tema al menos de momento.

Ahora, Luna permanecía sentada en una de las mesas principales vestida con un jersey azul celeste de cuello alto y unos vaqueros sin nada de su magullada piel a la vista.

Salvo el moretón de su mejilla, algunos cortes y los puntos de sutura en su cabeza nadie podría pensar que nada peor le hubiese pasado, cosa que agradecía. Especialmente si Lexa la cual sabía que estaba fuera, volvía.

Frente a ella un grueso y destartalado libro antiguo cuyas hojas prácticamente se deshacían estaba tendido sobre la mesa junto a su viejo portátil negro y al diario de piel que tanto Lexa como ella utilizaban para hacer anotaciones importantes en sus casos.

Gustus apareció por el pasillo con dos buenas tazas de humeante café y se acercó a la mesa dejando la suya encima junto al libro.

—¿Encuentras algo sobre como expulsar a un demonio sin dañar el recipiente que lo contiene?

—Aún nada —se disculpó Luna pasando distraídamente la pagina del libro con sus ojos fijos en los viejos grabados y las letras antiguas que estaban impresas allí.

Gustus arrimó la silla y se sentó tomando otro grueso libro de Demonología de la pila antes de abrirlo frente a él, bebiendo un sorbo de la taza antes de dejarla sobre la mesa.

—Tiene que haber alguna cosa. Alguna opción que no mate a Derrick.

—Si la hay la encontraremos —prometió Luna lacónicamente sin dejar de ojear el libro quedando en silencio durante un tiempo—. Lo siento.

Aquella disculpa había brotado tímida, apagada y sentidamente de sus labios haciendo que el viejo cazador y mentor de las Woods, levantase la cabeza.

—¿Qué sientes? —preguntó el hombre sin entender mirando un tanto desconcertado a Luna.

Luna apenas se atrevió a mirarle y cuando lo hizo la tristeza y la culpa desgarraron su mirada.

—Debí haber impedido que tomase a Derrick y no lo hice —murmuró ella apesadumbrada viéndole a los ojos—. Lo siento.

Gustus que la escuchó cambió tácitamente su cara y alargó la mano poniéndola sobre el brazo de ella.

—No, no y no —comenzó diciendo Gustus al verla bajar la mirada a la mesa—. No te permito que te eches la culpa de esto, Luna —dijo tratando de que se quitase aquella absurda idea de la cabeza—. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Ni con Derrick, ni contigo, ¿me oyes?

Luna que sintió sus ojos humedecerse ligeramente apartó la mirada esquiva mientras la culpa y el dolor la corroían, se sentía tan avergonzada con él.

—Luna, mírame —le pidió Gustus presionando ligeramente su brazo con la mano haciendo que Luna volviese la mirada para verle—. La culpa es de ese maldito demonio, no tuya, ¿vale? No había nada que tú pudieses hacer, nada.

La menor de las Woods no se sentía tan segura, a decir verdad por su mente cada escena se repetía de una manera distinta una y otra vez. Ella saliendo a dar con Derrick tras su disputa, tal vez ella evitando que el demonio le poseyera. Ella diciendo o haciendo tal o cual cosa, impidiendo que Azazel se hiciese con su cuerpo y la hiriese de aquella manera. Miles de posibilidades que se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez apartándola de la dura y dolorosa realidad. Y la realidad era que a veces, algunos demonios utilizaban a tus seres queridos para lastimarte y no había nada que pudieses tú hacer para impedir que eso sucediese.

—He de... he de ir a por más libros —murmuró Luna levantándose algo dolorida no pudiendo soportar más la forma en la que Gustus la miraba—. Tengo más en mi habitación.

Gustus fue a decirle algo pero la vio alejarse precipitada y decididamente de allí, teniendo que cerrar sus ojos y el puño, sintiendo toda aquella impotencia adueñarse de él.

Ese demonio lo pagaría.

Pagaría muy caro todo el daño que había causado y estaba causando a su familia. Lo juraba por Dios.

Continuara...


	39. Chapter 39

Lexa Woods no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a donde la llevaría Octavia Blake para cenar. De hecho, le parecía mentira que habiendo recorrido prácticamente todas las ciudades del país de arriba a abajo en coche junto a su hermana, no conociese del todo bien la ciudad que las había acogido de unos pocos años acá.

Es decir, por supuesto que conocía aquellas calles, callejones y callejuelas donde más de una vez habían tenido que ocuparse de cazar.

Conocía el hospital, lugar que tanto Luna como ella habían tenido que visitar con asiduidad antes de contar con la ayuda de Clarke.

Conocía las carreteras, las secundarias y la interestatal donde se encontraba situado el Grounder's Roadhouse.

Conocía algunos moteles, bares y antros poco recomendables a los que alguna que otra vez solía acudir, incluso algún que otro museo obsoleto y antiguo del que había sustraído documentos de gran valor para alguna investigación.

¿Pero lugares agradables donde divertirse, pasar un buen rato o distraerse de una forma sana lejos de todo mal?

Conocía más bien muy pocos o prácticamente ninguno.

El Nightbloods Club's había sido durante un tiempo algo así como un santuario para ella, un lugar de escapada, distracción y olvido. Allí las chicas en su mayoría eran gráciles, preciosas y delicadas y lo más importante, si tenías dinero en los bolsillos ninguna hacía preguntas.

Podías beber, disfrutar de buena música, algunos idiotas y un buen espectáculo.

Además, tras ayudar a Charmaine Diyoza, la dueña del Nightbloods y salvar la vida de Octavia, hacía ya casi tres años en el club, el cual había causado al menos dos muertos y algunos problemas más, Lexa se había ganado un lugar preferente allí y para Diyoza la cazadora siempre era bienvenida en su club.

Tanto las strippers como los camareros y camareras, los barmans y las jefes de sala la conocían de verla siempre por allí y su presencia era admirada. Más de una vez Diyoza le había ofrecido que trabajase para ella reconociendo las miradas y el interés que despertaba en la clientela de su club, pero Lexa siempre había rehusado.

La caza no estaba bien pagada, de hecho no estaba pagada en absoluto y tanto Luna como ella o el resto de cazadores, solían apañárselas recurriendo a la falsificación de tarjetas de crédito, a la suplantación de identidad y a algunas triquiñuelas más de dudosa legalidad, pero lo que Diyoza le proponía aunque lo agradecía no iba con ella.

No lo despreciaba, al contrario disfrutaba muchísimo de aquel tipo de compañía, siempre lo había hecho, solo que aquello era algo que no veía para si, al menos no desde ese lado de la tarima o la barra.

Mientras abandonaban el Alani Paradise, el bonito, agradable y acogedor restaurante donde Octavia había llevado a cenar a la cazadora deliciosa comida irlandesa, Lexa no pudo evitar pensar que clase de acontecimientos en la vida de la morena habían desencadenado que la chica acabase en aquel club.

Nunca antes se había parado a pensarlo, ni de ella ni de ninguna otra chica de aquel o cualquier otro club.

A decir verdad, tenía más que suficiente con la vida que llevaban ella y Luna como para detenerse a pensar en la de los demás. Tenía problemas para conectar con el resto de la gente y aquello no era ningún secreto para nadie, ni siquiera para Octavia pero prestar su confianza a alguien era algo que Lexa evitaba hacer siempre a toda costa para evitar cierto tipo de desengaños, decepciones y frustración.

Incluso se había sorprendido a si misma de aceptar la invitación a salir de Octavia, mucho más después de todo lo ocurrido en el búnker con aquellas malditas pastillas y con Clarke.

En teoría debería estar echa polvo por lo ocurrido, había llegado a su limite y lo había sobrepasado costándole casi la vida una vez más, pero aquella conversación con Clarke, aquella discusión de después había hecho que algo en ella reconectase, ensamblase las rotas piezas en su interior y parchease nuevamente sus ganas de vivir.

Era extraño.

En un minuto todo lo que deseas es morir, y otro minuto después lo unico que quieres es vivir aunque sepas que eso es algo que especialmente tú, no mereces.

Aquel pensamiento se desvaneció de la mente de Lexa en cuanto Octavia salió por la puerta despidiéndose del maître, el cual conocía por las veces que solía acudir a allí, y le dedicó a Lexa su mejor y más resplandeciente sonrisa echando a andar por la calle junto a ella.

—Si te ha gustado este lugar te va a encantar el que viene. Te prometo que nunca, jamás has comido un pedazo de pastel de cerezas y nata así —le prometió Octavia risueña y cómplice echando a andar por la acera con ella.

La verdad era que Octavia tenía razón, aquel lugar tenía un ambiente estupendo y además la comida allí era todo un placer para los sentidos.

Realmente, Lexa no recordaba la ultima vez que había comido tan bien o comido, en general. Normalmente su dieta se basaba en comida rápida o pre-calentada que Luna y ella tomaban a su paso por cualquier lugar que visitaban en su mayoría en la carretera por lo que sus papilas gustativas se habían dado y seguían dándose un festín allí.

—También hacen un creme brûlée que te dejará sin palabras y un mousse de chocolate que está de muerte —continuó Octavia mientras se le hacía la boca agua de solo pensar en llegar a la pastelería con una sonrisa.

Lexa que se la quedo mirando un buen rato con una escondida sonrisa la vio volverse a mirarla.

—¿Qué?

—Disfrutas mucho comiendo —dijo Lexa sorprendida de su buen apetito y gusto—. Me sorprende que puedas mantener un tipo así.

Octavia dejo escapar una carcajada antes de mirar a Lexa y entrecerrar sus ojos.

—Realmente Diyoza nos obliga a ir al gimnasio al menos tres veces por semana si queremos trabajar en el club —bromeó ella con cómplice gesto sin dejar de andar relajadamente.

Aquello había tomado por sorpresa a Lexa aunque tenía su lógica, al menos en parte.

—¿De veras?

—No le cuentes que me has visto comer todo eso o pondrá el grito en el cielo —dijo Octavia medio en serio, medio en broma—. Diyoza es un encanto pero créeme, no te gustaría verla enfadada.

Lexa que seguía sus pasos a su lado ya que no tenía ni idea de hacia donde iban intuía que hablaba en serio por la forma de hablar de la morena.

—Estoy de acuerdo con que hay que cuidarse y todo eso, pero un mundo sin pasteles es un mundo sin alegría y sin sol —concluyó Octavia con exagerado gesto arrancando una risita a Lexa.

—Asi que un mundo sin sol, ¿eh? —bromeo la cazadora observándola.

—Exactamente —se sonrió Octavia con cierto gesto divertido haciéndola doblar al llegar al final de la calle—. Los pasteles deberían ser de consumo obligatorio, Lexa, es más yo los incluiría en cada menú por ley.

Aquel razonamiento, aquella explicación hacían que Lexa no pudiese evitar sonreírse viéndose contagiada por la actitud de la chica. Si alguien podía llevarte a su terreno y conseguir convencerte de cualquier cosa por absurda que fuese, esa sin duda era Octavia había descubierto recientemente por las buenas.

—Te llevarías genial con Luna, ella también se pirra por un buen pastel.

—¿Solo ella? —la interrogó Octavia alzando una ceja expectante con una sonrisa.

—Vale, vale admito que a las dos nos gustan —terminó por sonreírse Lexa, escuchando a Octavia reír.

—¿Pero por qué me mientes? —le preguntó retóricamente divertida.

Lexa tuvo que reír por su absurda actitud.

—Y yo que sé, será la costumbre.

—Así que mientes a menudo —advirtió Octavia poniéndola en un aprieto.

—Diría que cada día al menos un noventa y ocho coma nueve por ciento —se encogió de hombros Lexa con una resignada sonrisa—. ¿Tú no mientes nunca o que?

—Solo en el trabajo y por obligación —le respondió Octavia con media sonrisa señalando un elegante y pintoresco cartel a lo lejos en tonos azules y blancos que citaba Le Petit Maison Bleue Belle—. Es justo ahí.

Lexa volvió la cabeza hacia delante viendo el escápate a lo lejos con todo tipo de deliciosas tartas y dulces en el expositor y abrió la boca ligeramente sorprendida.

—Pellízcame, ¿quieres?

Octavia se volvió y la pellizco haciendo que Lexa diese un brinco.

—¡Au! —se quejo Lexa llevándose la mano al brazo para frotar la piel que había sido pellizcada.

—Has dicho que te pellizque, ¿no? —dijo Octavia divertida dándole una cómplice miradita—. Pues tus deseos son ordenes. Esta es tu noche, ¿recuerdas?

Lexa que se la quedo mirando acabo por tener que sonreír con sus ocurrencias y terminó inclinándose para besarla fugazmente.

—Si que lo es —murmuró Lexa al separarse de ella con la mirada aun puesta en sus ojos algo embelesada con una sonrisa.

Aquello había pillado a Octavia un tanto por sorpresa tanto que tardo unos segundos en poder reaccionar aún sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Y a... y a que ha venido eso si se puede saber?

Lexa no tuvo una explicación para ello. Simplemente le había nacido así hacerlo, había sido un gesto instintivo, puramente natural que incluso a ella le había tomado por sorpresa pero del cual no se arrepentía en aquellos momentos.

—Es solo... —comenzó a decir la cazadora no encontrando las palabras para que la entendiese—. Me hacía mucha falta todo esto y supongo que es mi modo de agradecértelo.

—No tienes porque agradecerme nada, lo hago encantada Lexa —contestó Octavia con aprecio devolviéndole la mirada llena de sentimiento y de ilusión—. Además, yo tengo mucho más que agradecerte a ti que tú a mi. Para empezar, de no ser por ti ahora estaría muerta y mi hermano posiblemente andaría por ahí buscando mi cadáver.

—¿Tu hermano? —preguntó Lexa un tanto desconcertada, había tanto que no sabía de Octavia—. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

—Claro que si, uno —dijo Octavia medio sonriéndose.

—No lo sabía —dijo Lexa mientras andaban pensando en ello—. Nunca le habías mencionado antes.

Octavia que sabía que era así se encogió un poco de hombros restándole importancia.

—No nos vemos mucho.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Lexa con curiosidad volviéndose a mirarla.

Octavia que la escuchó apartó la mirada y abrio la puerta para que Lexa entrará en la pastelería.

En cuanto el delicioso aroma a dulce, chocolate, cerezas, jengibre y fresas llego a Lexa fue como si su cabeza desconectase por completo y sus ojos fueron a parar al enorme y alargado mostrador que cruzaba de lado a lado el local, cuyas mesas parecían estar escasamente ocupadas a esas horas de la noche.

—Fíjate que pinta más deliciosa tienen —dijo Octavia casi como una niña pegándose al mostrador para ver los distintos tipos de dulces, pastelitos y porciones de tartas adornadas con todo tipo de comestible y apetitosa decoración—. ¿Quieres que te recomiende algo o prefieres ir a ciegas?

Lexa que se había perdido completamente ante aquella atrayente y exquisita imagen frente a ellas, y aquel aroma que envolvía incitantemente todo el lugar olvidó por completo de que estaban hablando y se fijo en el tipo de tartas que habían replegadas por la parte superior e inferior del mostrador cuya camarera atendía diligentemente a una pareja de jóvenes que pagaban en el mostrador.

—Creo que me arriesgaré esta vez —repuso Lexa completamente embelesada queriendo probarlo todo.

Si, definitivamente aquella estaba siendo una de las mejores noches que recordaba de su vida, al menos de esta nueva vida que le había sido regalada.

Continuara...


	40. Chapter 40

No se había detenido a descansar ni un solo segundo a pesar de reconocer que su cuerpo lo necesitaba a gritos.

Luna se sintió extenuada, cansada y dolorida al tiempo que inclinaba la cafetera para servirse una nueva y humeante taza de café recién hecho. Hacía ya bastante rato que sentía nauseas y punzantes calambres en el bajo vientre que no tenía ni idea de como calmar.

Había necesitado cambiarse de pantalones al menos dos veces porque por algún motivo seguía sangrando y había optado por unos más oscuros y discretos esta vez, lo ultimo que quería era que Gustus se diese cuenta de ello.

Por suerte para ella, el viejo cazador había recibido una llamada con una información bastante fiable del posible paradero de Derrick y había acudido a comprobarlo.

Su misión era sencilla, identificarle y ubicarle sin interferir.

Mantenerle localizado el tiempo suficiente, hasta que diesen con la formula que permitiese salir con vida a Derrick y enviar al demonio muy, muy lejos de allí.

Destruirle del todo a ser posible para que no pudiese dañar a nadie más.

Ese era el objetivo.

Ese era el plan que la menor de las Woods esperaba que no se dilatase en el tiempo.

Debían parale, detenerle cuanto antes, solo así Luna volvería a sentirse segura otra vez. Al menos esa era la esperanza que ella albergaba en su interior y tal vez todo volvería a ser como antes.

Los ojos de Luna se posaron en el interior de la taza y tomando la cucharilla comenzó a removerlo despacio, una vez vez, otra vez y otra vez. El latente y palpitante dolor en sus vendadas muñecas ni siquiera hizo que se inmutase, pequeñas manchitas de sangre habían traspasado las gasas llevando a la venda pero Luna ni parecía ser consciente de ello.

Había estado lastimada otras veces, pero esta vez se sentía herida de verdad.

Demasiado herida...

Luna cerro sus ojos, y llevo la taza a sus labios bebiendo con sumo cuidado para que el calor no le llegase al corte que le cruzaba hasta la comisura. Con una pequeña mueca de dolor, apartó la taza y la dejo en silencio sobre la encimera.

¿Y ahora qué?, pensó hastiada.

¿Ahora que iba a pasar? ¿que pasaría con ella? ¿seguiría siendo la misma de siempre o algo en su interior había cambiado para siempre? ¿aquella sensación que sentía, aquel tremendo vacío, aquel incisivo dolor, lo sentiría siempre o se iría mitigando con el tiempo?, se preguntó con aplastante angustia y aflicción.

Las manos le temblaron nuevamente y un sudor frío recorrió su piel haciendo que se le encogiese el estomago y haciéndola estremecer.

A su cabeza no dejaban de acudir toda clase de pensamientos, toda clase de imágenes a cual peor cosa que la hacía quedar completamente inmersa en el recuerdo.

Si, había tenido momentos malos antes, pésimos momentos pero jamás había pasado por algo así. Ni una sola vez en toda su truculenta vida y que fuese aquella cara, aquel cuerpo el que la hubiera hecho sufrir tanto hacía que le doliese el corazón.

Probablemente si Derrick se salvaba, no lo recordaría pero ella jamás podría olvidar su rostro en el momento de tan grotesca acción. No le culpaba a él por supuesto, sabía que Azazel tenía completamente el control pero una parte de si, una ínfima parte no podía evitar culparle por dejarse atrapar, por dejarse utilizar y haberla utilizado a ella de aquella manera sin que pudiese hacer nada para pararle.

De hecho, Luna era lo que peor llevaba. La impotencia, su escaso poder de reacción. Ella que siempre había sido tan fuerte y tan inaccesible. Ella que siempre había sabido como desenvolverse y actuar en cada situación, no podía creer que hubiese sido tan fácilmente neutralizada por aquel ser y que le hubiese resultado tan sencillo hacerse con su cuerpo.

Por supuesto que ella había peleado, había resistido como la que más y le había devuelto cada golpe con el doble de fuerza cada vez pero una vez que el demonio supo anticiparse, la tuvo sin consideración y lo aprovecho.

La cabeza volvía a martillearle, a latirle con fuerza provocándole una jaqueca que nada tenía que ver con el dolor. Quizás sufriese una conmoción... o dos, puestos a barajar.

Tal vez algo en su interior se había roto y no metafóricamente hablando, quizás tuviese alguna hemorragia interna aunque se había examinado bien frente al espejo del baño y salvo unas magulladas costillas no creía que ninguno de sus huesos estuviese fracturado aunque tampoco se atrevería a apostar.

No quiso pensar en ello más, no quiso seguir dándole más y más vueltas, lo que había pasado, lo que realmente había ocurrido en el Grounder's Roadhouse era algo que solo ella y Azazel sabían y que nadie más iba a conocer.

Nadie, incluida Lexa.

No, no se trataba de una cuestión de confianza, ni siquiera una cuestión de intimidad, se trataba sobre el hecho de sufrir y su hermana ya había tenido dosis de sufrimiento para toda una vida o más.

Luna se encargaría de si misma, de sanar y de lidiar con aquellos sentimientos como siempre había hecho siempre antes, sola.

Claro que sabía que Lexa la apoyaba y la respaldaba, claro que sabía que la quería con devoción y que siempre había cuidado de ella desde que tenían memoria las dos pero no merecía más dolor, no merecía más sufrimiento añadido a su ya dañado corazón.

Luna solo quería olvidar aquello, enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su alma y su corazón y tirar la llave a un profundo pozo infinito de desolación donde esta se perdiese por siempre.

¿Era acaso pedir demasiado?...

¿Estaba desvariando por la tortura y la conmoción?

La menor de las Woods apartó la mirada y se llevo la temblorosa mano al rostro queriendo hacer para aquella vorágine de culpa, autocompadecimiento y dolor.

Derrick la necesitaba.

Gustus la necesitaba.

Y Lexa necesitaba de toda su ayuda si ambas querían perder de vista a aquel ser malicioso, lo ultimo que necesitaba su familia era una Luna llorosa e inservible, descentrada en tan importante investigación.

Iba a necesitar unos días para sobreponerse del todo al menos, físicamente.

Estaba claro que aún necesitaría muchos más analgésicos, antiinflamatorios, vendas y apósitos de los que Gustus se había encargado de suministrarle y quizás algún cuidado adicional de su parte más.

El resto era pan comido.

Olvidar cosas, pasar por alto el dolor era algo en lo que la pequeña de las Woods se había especializado con el tiempo. Tan solo necesitaba centrarse en olvidar lo ocurrido y tomarse unos días de descanso más.

Sanaría...

Tarde o temprano, lo haría.

En su mente no existía otra elección, no había otra manera de superar aquello más que olvidándolo y distrayendo su mente todo lo posible de lo ocurrido para enfocarse y enfrentarse a lo realmente importante allí, vencer y liquidar a aquel demonio, sola o con ayuda, le daba igual pero la decisión ya había sido tomada.

Azazel moriría de la peor forma posible en cuanto Luna le encontrará, se encargaría de hacerle pagar lo que le había hecho a Derrick y también lo que le había hecho a ella.

Y con el tiempo también se olvidaría de él, tal como olvido y enterró al demonio que mató a sus padres y al cual dio caza finalmente junto con Lexa y Gustus venciéndole al fin y desterrándole de este mundo.

Le olvidaría y desterraría de su mente tal como había hecho con cada criatura, ser o maléfico ente al que se había visto obligada a enfrentarse en el camino, porque siempre habría más.

Y más...

Y más...

Porque la maldad existía y porque esos seres eran los reyes de la oscuridad, pero por desgracia para ellos tanto Luna como Lexa, como Gustus, como Derrick siempre existirían cazadores, personas hábiles cuyas vidas dedicaban a enfrentar el mal y truncar cada mala fugada de esos malditos seres.

Porque cuando las luces se apagaban y la luna se escondía, a lo único que los maléficos temían y debían temer sin duda, era a ellas y ya se había corrido la voz.

Continuara...


	41. Chapter 41

Sentadas aún en una de las acogedoras mesas del Le Petit Maison Bleue Belle, Octavia y Lexa disfrutaban plenamente de una buena conversación y de un buen pedazo enorme de tarta Red Velvet con helado de vainilla recubierto con chocolate caliente por encima y diminutas almendritas que hacía las delicias de las dos.

Lexa, debía admitir que no recordaba haber vivido una noche así en toda su vida, y que estaba fascinada con la posibilidad de que ese tipo de noches existieran.

¿Eso era lo que hacía la gente normal en su día a día? ¿ir a cenar a agradables restaurantes, tal vez atreverse a probar uno o dos postres apetitosos en algún recóndito y escondido lugar? ¿quizás bailar, tener sexo del bueno y dormir después a la espera de un nuevo día?

Ya era lo bastante novedoso para ella que su noche transcurriese sin ningún tipo de desagradable incidente, como para tener que pararse a pensar en el tipo de cosas que tanto ella como su hermana se habían perdido.

Durante algún tiempo, Luna tuvo deseos de tener una vida normal pero Lexa había logrado convencerla de lo contrario.

De hecho, a la mayor de las Woods nunca le había interesado "una vida normal" y todo cuanto ello implicase. Desde la muerte de sus padres había tenido muy claro en la vida cual era el objetivo a perseguir y no le había pesado el arrastrar a Luna con ella.

Habían pasado tantas y tantas cosas en sus vidas que Lexa ya no estaba tan segura de haber hecho lo correcto, quizás no debió forzar aquella decisión por las dos, quizás debió tener mas en cuenta los deseos de Luna pero ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás.

Luna había aceptado finalmente aquella vida y había seguido a Lexa en todos y cada uno de sus pasos, acompañándola allá donde fuese y poniendo todo su empeño en resultar ser tan buena y dedicada como Lexa en su trabajo cazando monstruos y enfrentando al mal.

La verdad era que Lexa se sentía orgullosa de ella, incluso durante algún tiempo se sintió orgullosa de si misma y de lo que hacían.

Salvar gente inocente, dar caza a esos seres, era lo que las definía. Lo que marcaba la diferencia entre la gente corriente y ellas.

Debía confesar que en un principio había tenido sus dudas sobre la cita, pero ahora no se arrepentía en absoluto de haber aceptado aquella grata invitación.

Octavia no solo era una chica fantástica, divertida y natural sino que se estaba encargando además de aportar un toque de frescura a su triste existencia cosa que Lexa reconocía sin dudar.

—No, no —dijo Octavia poniendo una cara entre risas llevándose a los labios un pedacito de pastel—. Él no sabía que era una broma de Harper y apareció en el club cubierto tan solo con un tanga y purpurina. Deberías haber visto su cara. Miller, no le habló en una semana.

Lexa que no pudo evitar reír al imaginar al barman de aquella manera, sacudió la cabeza llevándose una cucharadita de vainilla y chocolate caliente a la boca.

Octavia que vio como lo saboreaba con verdadero placer emitiendo un sonidito se la quedo viendo con una escondida sonrisa.

Cuando Lexa abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de como Octavia la estaba mirando se desconcertó ligeramente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la morena en tono insistente viendo a la otra tan divertida.

—¿Queréis que os deje a solas? —le vaciló Octavia un poquito recibiendo una miradita recelosa suya.

—Ja, ja muy graciosa —dijo Lexa tomando otra cucharadita más alabando el postre—. Es que esto está increíble, en serio.

—Si que lo está —reconoció Octavia con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿Cómo conociste este lugar? —quiso saber Lexa mientras cortaba una porción más sirviéndosela.

—Hace unos años saliendo de la universidad una tarde, una compañera y yo dimos con él por casualidad. No es que haya muchos buenos sitios cerca del campus y este la verdad es que enseguida nos encanto.

—¿Universidad? —preguntó la mayor de las Woods sorprendida—. ¿Tú vas a la universidad?

—Si, claro —replicó Octavia tomando un poco de su batido helado antes de mirarla sin más con una sonrisa—. ¿No lo sabías?

Lexa sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza negando totalmente descolocada.

—Este es mi tercer año de especialidad —le explicó Octavia con media sonrisa disfrutando de su postre.

—¿Y qué estudias? —quiso saber Lexa expectante y curiosa deslizando la cuchara por el pastel.

—Neurocirugía —respondió como si tal cosa la chica alargando la mano para tomar una servilleta.

Lexa que abrió mucho los ojos al escucharla se quedo sin palabras.

—¿Quieres algo más? —le preguntó Octavia levantándose de la mesa con una sonrisa disponiéndose a ir a pagar.

Lexa que estaba más que alucinada por aquella confesión, sacudió la cabeza negando y la vio marcharse hacia el mostrador.

No tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que Octavia estudiase algo tan importante. En general, no tenía la mas mínima de que estudiase. No la hacía fuera del club y cada cosa que descubría de su vida, la sorprendía más que la anterior.

Por un instante se sintió un poco mal, primero por no pensar en la posibilidad de que Octavia pudiese ser algo mas de lo que ya sabía que era, segundo porque no entendía que alguien tan inteligente y asombrosa como ella hubiese decidido desperdiciar su tiempo en aquel club y tercero porque quizás se sentía un poco de menos ahora mismo frente a ella.

Lexa lo máximo que había terminado era el instituto y porque Gustus insistió. Luna había logrado entrar en la universidad pero jamás llegó a pisarla porque Lexa la convenció para que la dejara.

A la mayor de las Woods le parecía una perdida total de tiempo que fuese, ya que el objetivo de la universidad era dotarla de conocimientos y poder optar así a conseguir algún día un buen trabajo, pero ellas ya tenían un trabajo, ¿no? ¿para que esforzarse entonces en labrarse un futuro que nunca tendrían? ¿para que poner todo su afán y su empeño en desarrollar una carrera que jamás utilizaría?

Era de idiotas, pensar así y Luna había terminado entendiéndolo y entregándose a lo que de verdad ambas sabían hacer mejor que nada en el mundo, la caza.

Alguien debía mantener a esos monstruos a raya para que el mundo siguiese funcionando casi bien tal como lo hacía ahora y ese era un hecho que tanto Luna como ella asumían y aceptaban. Ambas habían adquirido un compromiso con el mundo tras morir sus padres, y se responsabilizaban de no haber podido hacer nada para salvarles. Lo que si que podían hacer era poner toda su energía y voluntad al servicio de otros, tratando de conseguir que a nadie más le pasase algo así de terrible otra vez.

Una parte vital de la caza la cual podría destacar había sido siempre la investigación.

En su caso, conocía muchas más lenguas muertas de las que podía contar, había leído muchos más libros, pergaminos, tratados y escritos que cualquier eminente experto en filosofía, antropología, historia o teología hubiese tenido oportunidad de leer jamás. Conocía además bastante sobre estrategia, primeros auxilios y táctica militar, cosa que sumada a las habilidades adquiridas y entrenadas día a día a lo largo de sus años la habían llevado a conservar la vida y a preservar la de los demás incluida su hermana entre ellos.

Desde luego no se podía comparar a lo que Octavia estudiaba, pero debía admitir que aquello tenía su merito también.

No, no se trataba de sentirse menos o más que ella. No se trataba de vergüenza o de falta de orgullo y confianza en si misma, se trataba de merecer y al oír hablar a Octavia Blake, Lexa supo que tal vez ella merecía mas de lo que ella le podía dar.

Cuando Octavia regresó a la mesa lo hizo con su habitual sonrisa viendo que la cazadora había dejado de comer ya.

—¿Nos vamos ya?

—Si, claro —dijo la mayor de las Woods poniendo buena cara mientras se levantaba para salir de allí con ella—. Vámonos.

—Genial —le sonrió Octavia haciendo un gesto para que pasase ella primero hacia la puerta—. Ese sitio nuevo del que te he hablado, te va a encantar —prometió la chica pensando en lo bien que las dos lo iban a pasar.

Sin duda, estaba siendo una noche tan fantástica que ninguna de las dos la iba a olvidar.

Continuara...


	42. Chapter 42

En un pequeño edificio de apartamentos no lejos del centro, Derrick Grounder hacía ya rato que seguía a un hombre llamado Carl Emerson.

Azazel no conocía al desgraciado pero Derrick si, y el demonio que había ocupado su cuerpo y sus pensamientos, ahora también.

Emerson llevaba ya tiempo en el punto de mira de los Grounder's y de algunos otros cazadores. Se trataba de un coleccionista y proveedor de renombre de ciertos artículos exclusivos. La mayor parte de ellos artículos de índole ocultista, místico y espiritista.

Servía siempre al mejor postor y no sentía el más mínimo respeto por la vida humana.

Emerson vivía de forma discreta aunque ostentosa, solía cambiar cada pocas semanas de ubicación y escogía todo tipo de emplazamientos para mantener su clandestinidad.

Solo era posible contactar con él por medio de intermediarios y a través de una considerable suma de dinero.

Era una persona déspota, caprichosa y desagradable que no dudaba en aprovecharse de los demás si con eso podía sacar algún tipo de beneficio.

Carl Emerson caminó sobre la acera de la oscura calle tan solo iluminada por la tenue luz de las farolas apostadas cada diez o quince metros y sacando las llaves subió los escalones abriendo el portal en silencio.

Entró y dejando caer la puerta tras de si se dirigió a los ascensores en silencio.

Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrase la mano de Derrick se interpuso y la agarró empujándola hacia atrás antes de escabullirse en el interior del portal y cerrar tras él discretamente.

El ascensor tardaba en llegar y Emerson dirigió la vista a su caro reloj comenzando a impacientarse, decidió dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Azazel le vio doblar la esquina justo para dirigirse a ellas a través de los ojos de Derrick, y echo a andar con más decisión siguiéndole.

Emerson no tardo en percatarse de que algo andaba mal al escuchar sordos pasos tras él por las escaleras pero al volverse fue incapaz de ver a nadie.

Dándose algo mas de prisa siguió subiendo los escalones con las llaves en la mano y justo cuando llegó al segundo piso y se dispuso a introducirla en la cerradura de la puerta la voz de Derrick le sobresaltó desde atrás.

Emerson quiso girarse pero sintió algo extremadamente afilado y punzante clavarse a la altura de sus riñones y se tensó.

—Carl, Carl, Carl... tú por aquí... —se sonrió Azazel a través de los labios de Derrick—. Que sorpresa.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó Emerson aun con la llave en la cerradura volviendo la cabeza para mirarle de reojo.

—Aún no, pero tú y yo vamos a ser grandes amigos aunque todavía no lo sepas —se sonrió Azazel acercando los labios de Derrick a su oído.

—Lo dudo mucho —respondió el coleccionista con desprecio—. No te ofendas pero no creo en la amistad, creo en el dinero. Es lo más real que hay.

—Bueno, no tengo dinero —reconoció Azazel sin más con una escondida sonrisa—. Pero lo que si tengo es esto —le dijo levantando la afilada hoja de la navaja de cazador mostrándosela muy cerca de su cara—. Y si no haces lo que te pido te la enterrare tan profundamente que te la sacaré por la garganta.

Emerson que abrió ligeramente los ojos tembló pegado aun a la puerta, y trago despacio.

—Bien, ahora que tengo tú atención abre esa puerta —le pidió Azazel con voz queda viéndole dudar—. No dudes, hazlo.

Emerson terminó de pasar la llave y abrió la puerta dando unos pasos hacia el interior.

Azazel quedo viendo en silencio hacia dentro y tras asegurarse de que no hubiese peligro alguno, le hizo entrar de un solo empujón, entrando tras él y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—Busco algo que tú tienes y que me vas a dar.

Emerson que le mira nerviosamente busca con la mirada algo que le sea útil para golpearle aunque Derrick no parece preocupado mirándole.

—No me obligues a matarte, venga —dijo Derrick comenzando a pasearse por el lugar—. Vengo de una pequeña sesión de tortura privada que me ha dejado agotado. Aún no me acostumbro del todo a estos cuerpos —dijo sin más casi para si contemplando sus manos con sumo interés y también el resto de su cuerpo—. Hay muchas sensaciones, muchos sentimientos repugnantes y revueltos aquí dentro. Me repele.

Emerson no entendía para nada de lo que hablaba pero había oído lo suficiente como para saber que aquel no era su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Ves? Eso es lo que me gusta de esta ciudad —se sonrió Derrick levantando la afilada hoja disfrutando atentamente del brillo de la hoja frente a sus ojos sonriendo con amplia satisfacción—. Todo el mundo muere por ayudarte...

El rostro de Emerson cambió tácitamente viendo sus intenciones y este trago con fuerza nada preparado para lo que parecía que vendría ahora.

Continuara...


	43. Chapter 43

El extravagante club The Red Sky estaba situado en una de las avenidas principales del centro de la ciudad en la zona más exclusiva de todas.

Charmaine Diyoza dueña del virtuoso Nightbloods Club's, junto a su nuevo socio Paxton McCreary, habían decidido abrirlo hacía algunas semanas antes con la idea de expandir el negocio y dar a la ciudad un nuevo lugar con un ambiente algo más diferente y sofisticado del acostumbrado.

Enormes paneles rojos a modo de cristalera se extendían a lo largo de todo el alto edificio recubriéndolo con acabados dorados y negros. Elegantes y discretas letras en los mismos tonos situadas en lo alto de la negra puerta anunciaban el nombre del club.

Ante ella dos hombres trajeados custodiaban la entrada impidiendo el paso a cualquiera que careciese de pase o invitación aportando aún más un toque de misterio, exclusividad y discreción al lugar.

Octavia mostró los pases a los hombres los cuales conocía de otro de los club's de Diyoza, y cuando estos apartaron el dorado cordón, estas atravesaron sus puertas adentrándose en aquel incitante, excitante y apetitoso mundo.

El pasillo se mantuvo oscuro durante un buen tramo donde aterciopeladas paredes color escarlata parecían vibrar suavemente por el ritmo de la música.

Cuando llegaron a los translucidos velos de gasa roja que caía sobre la entrada y se mantenían recogidos a los lados por finos cordones negros remarcando la entrada a la sala principal del local, Lexa Woods abrió sus ojos con impresión.

El lugar era verdaderamente espectacular, nada tenía que ver con el Nightbloods. En la negra pista de baile multitud de cuerpos se contorsionaban al ritmo de la música, mientras haces de luces acariciaban sus cuerpos remarcando sus movimientos acá y allá.

Cantidad de sofás de cuero negro, chaise longue, booths curvos y puffs situados por todo el lugar ofrecían una cómoda forma de pasar el tiempo cerca de oscuras mesas de gruesa obsidiana de distintos tamaños.

Al fondo podía distinguir algunas puertas, y entrever la zona de los reservados.

Una discreta barra con superficie acristalada y roja cerniéndose a un lado de la sala. Y otra negra aun más grande algo más lejos, en otra.

Algunas atractivas chicas y algunos apuestos jóvenes atendían diligentemente el local de una forma tan sublime y discreta que a la cazadora le parecieron salidos de revista.

Octavia sonrió para si dirigiéndole una miradita a Lexa que lucia embelesada y absorta.

—Te dije que este sitio te gustaría —murmuró Octavia antes de tomar su mano y hacerla a travesar la pista con ella.

A decir verdad, Lexa no tenía nada que objetar. Aquel lugar era increíble, había visitado antes todo tipo de lugares, clubs, pubs y bares pero nunca un sitio como ese.

El local era sugerente, pretencioso pero no rayaba lo vulgar. Su clientela parecía ser exclusiva, gente distinguida y de finas formas cuyo refinado estilo destacaba por su atractiva elegancia y su sugestiva inclinación.

Todo el mundo disfrutaba de las atenciones del personal, de la música, de la buena conversación e incluso de la seductora presencia en los reservados de algo de compañía apropiada para la ocasión.

Octavia se dirigió directamente hacia la zona vip donde había estado alguna que otra vez, y cuando el tipo que custodiaba la entrada la vio sonrió a la morena.

—Dime que al final has aceptado la propuesta de McCreary y te unes a nosotros —la saludo el alto hombre trajeado de rasgos duros posando en ella su miradita.

—Nyko —saludó Octavia antes de inclinarse dándole un cariñoso abrazo separándose tras un momento—. Nada de eso. Solo vengo como cliente.

El portero sonrió quedándosela viendo y asintió asimilando aquella respuesta.

—Lastima, por un momento creí que este sitio subiría aun mas de categoría.

Octavia dejo escapar una risita al escucharle y se volvió a mirar a Lexa.

—Ella es Lexa, si alguna vez vuelve por aquí sin mi quiero que la trates tan bien como se merece.

—Dalo por hecho, pequeña —sonrió el hombre antes de fijarse en Lexa tendiéndole la mano.

La mayor de las Woods le tendió la suya y se la estrecho con fuerza para sorpresa del portero, cosa que a este le agrado.

—Un placer Lexa.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió la mayor de las Woods con una cara al ver la confianza mutua y el cariño que se profesaban.

—Que os divirtáis —dijo Nyko disponiéndose a descolgar el cordón aterciopelado y negro para dejarlas pasar.

Octavia le dedico una ultima sonrisa y tomo de la mano a Lexa disponiéndose a conducirla a una de los reservados vacios a lo lejos.

—Vaya, este lugar es impresionante —comentó Lexa mientras avanzaban.

—Si, si que lo es —se sonrió Octavia entrando en el reservado antes de hacerla entrar a ella también.

El reservado era amplio con aterciopelados sofás y divanes de cuero rojo. Paredes aterciopeladas oscuras y cojines negros por doquier. Una mesa circular, una pequeña tarima flotante y elegantes y finos techos a diferentes alturas con espejos de cristal situados tras la acristalada lampara colgante.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —le preguntó Lexa abriendo el botón de su oscura chaqueta antes de disponerse a quitársela.

Le estaba entrando hasta calor solo de ver el sitio.

—Menos de lo que les gustaría —se sonrió Octavia dirigiéndose a uno de los divanes antes de recostarse cómodamente sobre él viendo a Lexa ponerse cómoda también cerca—. Al menos a McCreary.

—No imagino porque —dijo una seductora voz femenina entrando en el reservado con una negra bandeja, dos copas y una botella de champan acompañada de una grácil sonrisa.

—Emori —le sonrió Octavia a la chica fijándose bien en ella—. Hola.

Lexa que se fijo también en ella, pudo apreciar el refinado porte que tenía, el cual resaltaba vestida con un ajustado vestido rojo oscuro de manga larga de generoso escote y unos zapatos de tacón de color negro. Una larga melena morena cayendo sobre sus hombros, enmarcando unos felinos ojos y unos labios color rubí que hacían destacar su bronceada tez que le daban un apetitoso aspecto muy, pero que muy sugerente y excitante.

—Hola, Octavia —saludo a Octavia sin perder la sonrisa mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa inclinándose a servir las copas una a una.

Octavia que se sonrió al escucharla viendo como a Lexa aquella inclinación no le pasaba para nada desapercibida, se humedeció los labios inclinándose para coger la botella viendo algunas frías gotitas deslizarse por ella.

—Permíteme —dijo Emori con una sonrisa quitándole la botella de las manos para abrirla y servirsela a las dos—. Cortesía de Diyoza —dijo no tardando en descorcharla disponiéndose a servirla—. Ha llamado y ha dicho que para su chica favorita lo que sea.

—Así que ha dicho eso, ¿eh?

—Aja —sonrió Emori acercándose a dejar la botella reposar en la cubitera llena de hielos—. Así que si tú o tu amiga queréis o necesitáis algo más, solo tenéis que avisadme, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Emori contoneándose rumbo a la entrada—. Yo estaré por aquí.

—Genial —le sonrió Octavia con aprecio viéndola salir y dejar caer el visillo de gasa negra las dejaba a solas en el reservado.

Octavia se llevo nuevamente la copa a los labios antes de fijarse en Lexa y en como esta bebía se sonrió aun más.

—Es guapa, ¿eh?

Lexa que no supo disimular aun así lo intentó.

—No lo se, apenas me he fijado en ella —dijo bebiendo aun mas en su copa sintiendo su garganta mas seca por momentos.

Octavia que tuvo que reír al oírla, se sonrió escondidamente cruzando las piernas con la copa aun en la mano.

—No me importa que la mires. Es más me parecería hasta raro que no lo hicieras.

—No, si yo no...

—No, si tú si —dijo Octavia divertida viendo a Lexa pillada en falta ruborizándose.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Lexa finalmente algo apenada teniendo que cerrar los ojos por un instante, recriminándose a si misma el estar en compañía de una chica verdaderamente preciosa y aún así fijarse en otra—. Es que este sitio es tan... y yo... de... de donde vengo todo era tan...

—¿Malo? —preguntó Octavia dejando la copa sobre la mesa frente a ella.

Lexa tuvo que sonreírse amargamente para si bajando la mirada a la copa antes de terminársela del todo.

—Ese sería un buen eufemismo.

Octavia que la vio volverse a coger la botella para servirse algo mas de champan se la quedo mirando.

—¿Es por eso que estás así? ¿por ese lugar? —preguntó la morena mirándola—. Lexa, ¿donde has estado todo este tiempo?

Lexa que se quedo pensando en ello tan solo sacudió la cabeza. No podría decírselo ni aunque quisiese. Le sonaba como toda una locura incluso a ella.

—Créeme, no te gustaría saberlo —repuso Lexa intentando poner buena cara y esquivar así el tema—. Además, no lo creerías.

—Pruébame.

La mayor de las Woods que se quedo en silencio mirándola, lo pensó mientras algunas de aquellas terribles imágenes la golpeaban sin piedad estremeciendo sus sentidos, y quiso sacudir aquellos pensamientos de ella.

—¿Sabes Octavia? —se atrevió a decir Lexa tragando lentamente—. Realmente preferiría no tener que hablar de eso.

Octavia que la vio tan tocada como la había visto en el club, no quiso que la noche se estropease para ella porque estaban pasándolo tan bien las dos que solamente poso la mano sobre el desnudo brazo de Lexa y sacudió la cabeza.

—No tenemos porque hablar de nada que no quieras.

Lexa que levanto la mirada quedándosela viendo a los ojos largamente poso su mano sobre la de ella acariciando con su pulgar su mano y no tuvo mas remedio que sonreírse con cierto anhelo y tristeza.

—Eres una chica asombrosa, Octavia —reconoció la cazadora sincera sintiendo toda clase de sensaciones dentro de ella—. Y lo de esta noche ha sido algo verdaderamente inolvidable.

—¿Pero? —prosiguió Octavia con una conformista sonrisa al escucharla hablar de aquella manera.

Lexa que sonrió con cierta tristeza, bajo la mirada al escucharla deduciendo lo lista que era.

—Pero sigo sin creerme la suerte que tengo de que estés aquí conmigo, nada más —confeso la cazadora tragando lentamente—. Si me hubiesen dicho unos días antes, incluso hace unas horas que iba a estar pasándomelo tan bien junto a alguien, no lo hubiese creído.

—Bueno, las cosas siempre pueden mejorar —quiso alentarla Octavia buscando sus ojos—. Está bien ocuparse del resto del mundo, pero de vez en cuando también debes permitirte a ti misma tratar de ser feliz.

En eso Octavia tenía toda la razón. Se permitía poco, muy poco el ser feliz. Se lo permitía poco incluso antes de estar muerta, ahora habiendo pasado por el Infierno y con la sensación de haber vuelto a caer del fuego a la sartén, no se lo permitía aun mas.

—¿Que crees que debería hacer? —preguntó Lexa sosteniéndole la mirada largamente.

—Creo que deberías permitir que otras personas cuiden también de ti —murmuró Octavia justo antes de inclinarse capturando sus labios en un lento, apetecible y sentido beso separándose unos instantes de ella para verla a los ojos—. Y yo podría ser una de esas personas si tú me dejas.

Lexa que continuaba perdida en aquel beso parpadeo lentamente asimilando aquellas palabras las cuales creyó firmemente y sin saber como, sin saber porque o qué la había conducido hasta ella se inclino besando los labios de la morena más tiernamente de lo acostumbrado fundiéndose con ella en un cálido beso que hizo subir aun más la temperatura de la habitación.

Que pasada de noche, pero que increíble reencuentro, pensó justo antes de perderse entre sus besos.

Continuara...


	44. Chapter 44

Gustus Grounder golpeo la puerta con su pierna una y otra vez hasta que al quinto o sexto golpe, esta cedió y se impulso hacia atrás chocando fuertemente contra la dura pared.

Entrando escopeta en mano, el viejo cazador echo un rápido vistazo a todo el apartamento viendo el cuerpo de Emerson tendido boca abajo en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Alertado por lo ocurrido, Gustus miro a uno y otro lado antes de aproximarse con cuidado y agacharse posando dos de sus dedos sobre el charco.

La sangre aún seguía caliente por lo que deducía que había llegado unos minutos tardes, y que el demonio que ocupaba el cuerpo de su hijo Derrick aún podía estar cerca.

¿Pero por qué el coleccionista? ¿Por qué buscar y matar a Carl Emerson?, se preguntó el cazador no encontrándole a aquello ningún sentido.

¿Qué era lo que el demonio quería de él? ¿qué buscaba por el destrozado apartamento?

Gustus se puso en pie y se aproximo al la pared viendo un cuadro caído y la caja de seguridad al descubierto completamente abierta.

Aquello le indico más que nunca que algo valioso e importante solía acompañar a Emerson a cualquier sitio, solo tenía que descubrir el qué, y porque era tan importante para el demonio hacerse con él.

Debía averiguarlo.

Debía descubrir lo que ese ser se había llevado de allí y debía hacerlo cuanto antes. La vida de su hijo estaba en juego, la vida de sus niñas, las Woods también lo estaba.

Debía devolver a ese ser a ese inmundo agujero de crueldad, tortura, perdición y dolor del que había salido y a ser posible impedirle la entrada a este mundo para siempre.

Pensó en llamar a Luna para contarle lo que había descubierto. Enseguida lo descartó.

Luna querría ayudarle sin lugar a dudas pero dadas las circunstancias prefería que no se entrometiese por el momento. Estaba ya lo bastante herida, lo bastante lastimada como para exponerla a un mal mayor o a un nuevo peligro.

Lo segundo en lo que pensó, fue en llamar a Lexa pero conociendo la personalidad volátil y fiera de la cazadora, supo que en el momento en que se enterase de lo que el demonio le había hecho a Luna, iría contra este arriesgadamente y de cualquier manera dándole igual que el Derrick se encontrase de por medio.

Era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr, no por ahora.

Primero debía idear un plan, encargarse de hallar la forma de exorcizar a aquel demonio y no matar el cuerpo y la mente de Derrick en el proceso. No era cosa fácil, desde luego.

Ya había perdido a su esposa y a una hija mayor que Derrick años atrás, ese era el motivo por el cual se había visto involucrado en aquella guerra entre el bien y el mal.

Su causa no era noble, no buscaba justicia ni nada por el estilo. Gustus quería venganza, venganza pura como la nieve virgen en invierno.

Había logrado encontrar y matar a aquel ser impío que tanto sufrimiento le había generado años después de lo ocurrido y en el camino en lugar de una esposa e hija, la vida le había entregado a dos muchachas inocentes, puras e indefensas cuyas vidas se habían visto truncadas de igual manera y por el mismo demonio que él buscaba y el cual para divertirse y escapar del Grounder había matado a los padres de las chicas en una desesperada huida a ciegas.

Las Woods nunca le culparon por ello, pero el hecho de que fuese el modo en que el cazador junto con su hijo llegase a su vida era cuanto menos trágico para ellas.

El las acogió, las instruyo, las enseño y las entreno todo cuanto pudo hasta que ambas fueron lo suficientemente mayores como para decidir hacerlo por si solas y contribuir a la lucha.

En parte se sentía responsable de ellas, orgulloso también y tal vez algo culpable, aunque eran demasiado jóvenes cuando tomaron la decisión de seguir aquel camino, Gustus pudo haberlas disuadido. Pudo haberles quitado aquella idea de la cabeza, pudo haber hecho que ambas tuviesen una vida normal. Que llorasen a sus padres, y siguiesen adelante. Que tuviesen sino un buen futuro, si uno medianamente normal al menos.

Él podría haber impedido que se convirtiesen en lo que ahora eran, cualquiera de las dos y aún así no lo hizo.

Estaba tan cegado por el odio, por la venganza y el miedo que jamas y nunca se detuvo a pensarlo. Jamas y nunca pensó en hacer lo que era lo más correcto para ellas, lo más correcto para Derrick.

Ahora ya era tarde para ponerle remedio. Ahora era demasiado viejo y estaba demasiado cansado para enmendar todo cuanto había hecho y seguir luchando contra ello le parecía una tarea cada vez mas costosa y dolorosa.

¿Compensaba?

No.

¿Cambiaba lo suficientemente las cosas?

Por más que pensara en una sola respuesta, la única que podía encontrar era un enorme si.

¿Valía la pena lo que quedaba de ellos y de sus pobres almas en el camino?

Puede que no lo suficiente.

Aún así se levantaban cada día con la esperanza de vencer a un par más de esos seres y mantenerse con vida a duras penas lo bastante como para durar un día más.

Aquello no era vida, no en si propiamente dicha.

Aquello era solo venganza y supervivencia.

Lamentaba tanto haber metido a sus hijos en aquella guerra, fue un error hacerlo. Un completo error, uno que ahora pagaban todos ellos.

El viejo cazador cerro sus ojos y por unos momentos lo deseo, deseo poder volver atrás. Cambiar las cosas, darles un buen futuro a Derrick, Luna y Lexa.

Ahora iba a perder a Derrick, iba a perder una parte importante de él aunque este sobreviviera. No podría perdonarse a si mismo lo de Luna, y aún sentía una culpa atroz por lo de meses antes con Lexa.

Probablemente después de aquello todo cambiase,y perdiese nuevamente a su familia, tal vez para siempre.

No se sentía preparado para ello.

No podía volver a pasar por algo así. No estaba seguro de tener el valor o las fuerzas suficientes. Su hijo le había necesitado y él había estado lejos como siempre. Había vuelto a llegar tarde una vez más para salvarles y aquello era un hecho.

Ahora lo lamentaba.

Lo lamentaba tantísimo...

Trataría de ocuparse solo de ese asunto, Derrick era su responsabilidad no la de ellas, las Woods no pagarían mas las consecuencias de sus faltas, él salvaría a Derrick, le traería de vuelta aunque se dejase con ello su ultimo aliento.

Continuara...


	45. Chapter 45

Se había quedado dormida a eso de las seis y media de la mañana justo cuando el cielo clarecía. Se había pasado la noche investigando, demasiado cansada y dolorida pero al final, el dolor, la extenuación y el agotamiento físico y mental le habían podido.

Luna se había quedado dormida sobre una almohada en el sofá cubierta con una suave y vieja mantita se mantenía abrazada a un mullido cojín azul que presionaba contra su vientre en un ademan de aliviar los calambres y dolores que sufría.

No había querido atiborrarse a analgésicos pero había tomado algunos más de los que debía con la firme intención de mitigar el dolor que todo su herido y magullado cuerpo padecía.

Solo quería que el dolor parase y se recuperase un poco para así poder ir en busca de Derrick junto a Gustus.

Tal como estaba ahora mismo sabía que era poco o nada lo que podía hacer por ayudarle y aquello mortificaba sus sentidos.

Unos días, unos pocos días más y estaría otra vez lista, se decía a si misma antes de caer dormida.

Cuando las puertas del búnker se abrieron nuevamente lo hicieron a las cuatro menos cuarto de la tarde dando paso a una Lexa animada, más sosegada y sonriente de la que se fue.

Luna despertó un tanto sobresaltada por el ruido instantes después, a tiempo de verla bajar las escaleras.

—Oh Luna, no te vas ni a creer lo bien que lo hemos pasado —comentó sonriente pisando el ultimo escalón antes de elevar su mirada buscándola con ella—. Ha sido asombroso y hemos ido a...

A Luna que apenas le dio tiempo a prepararla aparto la mirada demasiado tarde porque Lexa ya la había visto.

La mayor de las Woods que abrió mucho los ojos impactada al ver el rostro malherido de su hermana, soltó su chaqueta en el suelo y corrió al encuentro con su hermana.

—¡Luna! —murmuro alarmada llegando frente a ella tomándola cuidadosamente de la cara para ver sus heridas bien—. ¡Luna, oh dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿quién te ha hecho esto? —la interrogo Lexa tremendamente angustiada.

—No es nada, de verdad —dijo Luna apartando la cara algo esquiva bajando sus manos para que se calmase haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor al sentir sus dedos tocarla allí donde la piel había sido lastimada—. Parece peor de lo que es, en serio. Estoy bien.

Lexa que no podía apartar los ojos de ella se llevo las manos a la cara sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Pero como vas a estar bien? —preguntó la mayor de las hermanas angustiada—. ¿Te has visto la cara? ¿quien ha sido? ¿quién demonios te ha hecho eso?

Luna que tomó algo de distancia algo abrumada por tanta pregunta, por estar acabante de despertar y por los analgésicos trató de centrarse por un momento.

—Dijiste que os ataco en el Roadhouse, pero no me dijiste que estabas herida —se enfado Lexa al ver la forma en la que se encontraba—. Podrías habérmelo dicho, podría haber venido mucho antes.

—Ya te he dicho que no hacía ninguna falta, estoy bien Lex, tranquila —quiso apaciguarla Luna para que se calmase conociendo aquel carácter suyo bastante bien.

—¿Te ha visto un medico? ¿has ido al hospital? ¿quien te ha dado esos puntos? —preguntó Lexa nerviosa y sobrepasada.

—Ha sido Gustus —dijo Luna no queriendo darle más información de la necesaria acerca de sus heridas—. No es profunda, estaré bien en unos días.

—¿Habéis llamado a Clarke? —quiso saber Lexa dándole una mirada a su hermana pequeña—. ¿Habéis recurrido a ella?

—Gustus la llamo, pero no recibió respuesta —contestó Luna volviendo a sentarse en el sofa—. Como tú dijiste ahora mismo Clarke se encuentra fuera.

Lexa ni siquiera lo recordaba y pareció ser consciente de ello en el momento.

—Voy a matar a ese cabrón —comenzó a decir Lexa paseándose frente a ella cegada por la ira y el odio—. Voy a matar a ese ser por lo que te ha hecho, en cuanto encuentre a Derrick yo...

—No —dijo Luna levantando la mirada para verla.

—¿Qué no? —preguntó sin entender Lexa mirándola muy seria.

—Derrick no ha tenido la culpa de nada, Lexa —respondió Luna meditada y serenamente en la medida que podía—. El demonio le tiene y él... debemos encontrar la forma de sacarle de Derrick sin dañarle a él.

Lexa que se detuvo a pensarlo se dio cuenta de que si mataba al demonio, mataría el cuerpo de Derrick con él y eso sería malo de verdad.

—Lo mejor será que nos calmemos, que... que lo pensemos todo muy bien antes de lanzarnos a ciegas a por él. De momento, Gustus le está rastreando en cuanto investiguemos más buscaremos la mejor solución para salvar a Derrick y destruirle a él.

—¿Dijo alguna cosa? ¿dijo quien era al menos? ¿qué quería? —insistió Lexa sintiéndose de lo más impotente.

Luna que se sentía un poco abrumada por tanta pregunta se llevo la mano a la cabeza la cual volvía a dolerle de nuevo.

—Su nombre es Azazel y dijo que te conocía.

La cara de Lexa cambio bruscamente al escuchar y reconocer aquel nombre y un escalofrío la recorrió por entero dejándola sin aliento.

—¿Te suena? —preguntó Luna dedicándole una entendida mirada para que le contase quien era.

Lexa que fue incapaz de hablar retrocedió dos pasos afectada negando imperceptiblemente, no podía ser él. No podía estar allí, no podía estar buscándola a ella.

—Si hay algo que quieras contarme Lexa, te lo pido, este es el momento —le advirtió Luna con una mirada sincera sin reproche alguno aunque pudiera—. Sé que lo que te paso allí abajo fue duro y terrible para ti pero...

—No necesitas saberlo —mascullo Lexa quedamente apartándose de allí sin reservas.

Necesitaba una explicación. Luna necesitaba una explicación de lo que ocurría con ella. De lo que le había pasado y de porque ahora ese demonio iba tras su hermana. Necesitaba entender de algún modo porque le había hecho daño a ella.

Los ojos de Luna se fueron llenando de lagrimas lentamente sabiendo que no obtendría respuestas. Esta solamente asintió imperceptiblemente, bajando la mirada al suelo.

Lexa que ni se volvió incapaz de devolverle la mirada se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

—Iré a cambiarme y nos pondremos con ello.

—Como quieras —murmuró Luna en voz muy baja sintiendo las lagrimas resbalar por su cara en silencio.

Lexa la dejo sola alejándose por el pasillo determinada y decidida a no hablar de eso con ella.

Ese tema iba a estar tan muerto y enterrado, como aquel demonio en cuanto le detuvieran y le enviaran de vuelta al Infierno del cual nunca debió salir.

Continuara...


	46. Chapter 46

Cuando Echo Bells logró llegar a su casa tras un largo trayecto desde el hospital, esta estaba precintada. La larga cinta amarilla policial cruzaba la puerta de la entrada y también las ventanas señalándola como una casa fatídica.

Ninguno de los vecinos que la conocía creía aún que ella hubiese sido responsable de lo ocurrido con aquella chica o su bebé.

Nunca había sido popular, no era la típica miembro de la comunidad. Pasaba más bien desapercibida.

Tras pasar un buen rato ojeando la casa y comprobar que ni la policía ni nadie estuviese vigilando, Echo rodeo la casa y dirigiéndose al pequeño patio trasero lo abrió colándose dentro.

Después se dirigió a la puerta y sacando la llave de emergencia de dentro de una de las macetas, se acercó a abrir.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue la silenciosa cocina nada ordenada. Los biberones vacíos, las tazas, algunos botes de leche y cajas de papilla y cereales se amontonaban sobre la encimera desordenadamente.

Cerrando tras de si se dirigió al sombrío pasillo viendo a lo lejos intuirse el salón.

Había cristales por el suelo, pedazos astillados de madera, y algunos objetos tirados sobre la vieja moqueta.

Echo Bells llego a la puerta del baño a mitad del pasillo y al mirar dentro, distintos y feroces recuerdos la golpearon sin piedad.

Ontari jalando de la manilla de la puerta para impedirle la entrada. Adria llorando. Gritos. El sonido de la hoja del cuchillo rasgando el aire y atravesando la carne. El espejo al romperse. Los cristales de la mampara al caer. El lavabo romperse.

Echo aparto la mirada y cerro la puerta sigilosamente frente a si.

Volvió la cabeza hacia el pasillo y dirigiéndose a su habitación se acerco al armario sacando una bolsa de viaje y algo de ropa limpia necesitando largarse de allí.

La casa de Ontari era una buena opción. La chica aún seguiría en el hospital algún tiempo y al igual que ella no tenía familia en la ciudad por tanto podría utilizarla por el momento.

Tenía que hacer algunas llamadas, encontrar a Adria, recuperarla. Recuperar la vida que le había sido arrebatada.

Muchas eran sus ideas y pensamientos algunos de ellos, los más dolorosos plagados de recuerdos la perturbaban y quiso salir de allí para aplacarlos.

Tomando algunos objetos personales más y una fotografía de su pequeña junto a ella, Echo Bells se marcho de allí sin mirar siquiera atrás.

Continuara...


	47. Chapter 47

Estaba feliz, realmente exultante.

Radiante, sería la palabra a escoger o eso pensó Raven Reyes cuando Octavia Blake, su amiga y compañera de clase le abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

—Denoto por tu cara que te ha ido bastante bien, ¿eh? —le dijo la morena a su amiga entrando con algunos libros en la mano dejando su bolso sobre el blanco sofá.

Octavia que cerro la puerta tras ella no pudo evitar sonreírse al mirarla.

—Espectacular, te lo prometo. Lexa es increíble, Raven en serio.

Raven que no solía ver a su amiga tan entusiasmada se alegro mucho por ella y se dejo caer sobre el sofá.

—Pues mientras tú estabas retozando por ahí con ella, McCreary ha vuelto a llamar. ¿Habéis estado en el Red Sky esta noche?

Octavia que puso una cara al oírla se acerco al sofá levantándole las piernas antes de sentarse y dejarlas caer sobre sus piernas subiendo su pie a la mesa.

—Diyoza debe habérselo contado, ella fue quien me dio los pases.

—He terminado mi parte del trabajo sobre las aneurismas y las lesiones intracraneales —le dijo Raven alargando el brazo para coger el mando de la televisión y cambiar el canal—. ¿Tienes ya la tuya?

Octavia asintió y miro hacia atrás viendo una pila de apuntes y libros sobre la mesa.

—La terminaré en el club está noche entre pase y pase te lo prometo.

Raven puso una cara al escucharla y se la quedo viendo.

—Octavia...

—Solo tengo que reescribir la parte de las hemorragias arteriovenosas y estará listo en serio —le aseguro ella pasándose la mano por la larga melena oscura—. No he tenido tiempo a repasarla antes.

—¿No has tenido tiempo? —le pregunto la morena elevando una ceja un tanto divertida.

—Oh venga, no me estropees esto —se quejo Octavia poniendo una carita—. Sabes que es complicado conocer a alguien en mi situación y lo mío con Lexa es algo bueno, quiero disfrutarlo un poquito mientras dure.

—Lo sé, lo sé tranquila. Solo bromeaba —le sonrió un poco Raven para que se relajase un poco—. Te gusta mucho, ¿eh?

—Un montón —no pudo evitar responder Octavia ilusionada al respecto sonriéndose tontamente.

Raven que se la quedo viendo con cariño suspiro.

—Pero ten cuidado, ¿vale? —le pidió ella sabiendo donde la había conocido—. Lo ultimo que necesitas ahora es añadir otro problema más a tu vida.

—No será así. Lexa es estupenda.

—Tú lo eres más, por eso mismo te lo digo —le advirtió la chica con un entendido gesto—. ¿Estás lista? —pregunto Raven mirando su reloj poniéndose en pie dándole un pequeño toque—. Como no te des prisa, vamos a llegar tarde a la tutoría.

Octavia que ni se había dado cuenta de la hora que era abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente para ir a por sus cosas.

—Se me olvidaba.

Raven que dejo escapar una risita al verla recoger los apuntes y su bolsa del club a toda prisa puso una cara.

—Tan centrada como siempre —le vacilo divertida.

Octavia le enseño la lengua haciendo un sonido y le metió prisa para salir.

—Corre, corre que si no, no me da tiempo —dijo abriendo la puerta al tiempo que descolgaba su chaqueta del perchero junto a la puerta—. Sal, sal venga.

Raven que salió por la puerta se dio cuenta de que por poco dejaba olvidado su bolso y corrió a buscarlo volviendo a salir rápidamente entre risitas.

—Vaya dos cabezas huecas.

Continuara...


	48. Chapter 48

En el interior del búnker, Luna seguía sentada en el sofá con una pila de libros viejos sobre la mesa y otro pesado y polvoriento sobre la manta en su regazo.

Lexa que tras darse una ducha y cambiarse había salido en busca de algo de comer, llegaba en esos momentos bajando la escalera con un par de bolsas de papel marrón y bebiendo un batido.

—No quedaba pastel. Menuda mierda.

Luna que paso la delicada pagina con cuidado volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su mano y siguió recorriendo las hileras de letras con sus cansados y enrojecidos ojos.

Lexa llego al ultimo escalón y se dirigió a la mesa dejando las bolsas y el batido encima, comenzando a sacar algunas hamburguesas, un cubo de pollo frito, una ensalada y algunas patatas.

—¿Qué clase de mundo cruel es este? —se quejo Lexa cogiendo una patata antes de llevarsela a la boca hambrienta.

Le supo a gloria y cogió dos más saboreándolas antes de fijarse en que su hermana ni siquiera parecía estar prestándole atención.

—Luna tienes que comer algo.

—No me apetece —murmuro la menor de las Woods cansadamente sin mirarla siquiera.

Lexa se la quedo viendo un largo rato y suspiro antes de apartarse de la mesa y dirigirse a ella.

—Oye siento no haber estado ahí para ti y para Derrick, ¿vale? —se disculpó la mayor de ellas mirándola—. Siento haberte tratado como lo hice y te prometo que no pasará más. No volveré a hablarte así nunca y...

Lexa intento sentarse a su lado y al hacerlo, Luna dio un pequeño respingo sintiendo otro calambre cruzar su bajo vientre cuando esta movió sus piernas inesperadamente para hacer sitio a Lexa y que esta no se sentase encima y sin quererlo se le escapo un pequeño gemido de dolor el cual no paso desapercibido para su hermana que se levanto casi de inmediato al oírla.

—Perdona, yo... —se preocupo Lexa alargando las manos hacia Luna como queriendo comprobarlo—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Luna que había visto cortada su respiración por un instante al sentir tal punzada, recogió más sus piernas instintivamente no queriendo que nadie la tocase y evito mirarla sacudiendo la cabeza imperceptiblemente algo turbada.

—No, no ha sido nada.

Lexa que no supo porque no la creyó se quedo mirando las heridas de su cara y después bajo sus ojos a la manta que cubría sus piernas tragando durante un momento con cautela.

—¿Tanto daño te hizo?

Luna que no quiso responder a eso disimulo cerrando el libro para inclinarse y cambiarlo por otro de los de la pila en la mesa evitando una pequeña mueca de dolor.

La mayor de las Woods se la quedo viendo durante largos instantes en silencio y supo que bajo aquella ropa debía de esconder algunas heridas más que no le había dicho cosa bastante normal tras una pelea.

Las dos eran lo bastante orgullosas como para no admitir en voz alta que de algún modo las habían vencido y comprendió su reticencia.

—Tal vez debieras ir al hospital. Puedes tener algo roto o...

—No —la cortó Luna de golpe abriendo el libro comenzando a pasar las paginas atenta a este.

—Luna, oye —volvió a sentarse Lexa a su lado insistente poniendo su mano sobre la manta para captar su atención y que la escuchase—. No es la primera vez que derrotan a una de nosotras. Visitar a un medico no te hace menos valiente o apta o... no te hace parecer débil, si es eso lo que te preocupa, no sería la primera vez y tampoco la ultima que lo vamos a necesitar.

Luna que paso otra de las hojas releyendo por encima meneo la cabeza incomoda al tacto de Lexa en su pierna por encima de la manta.

—No iré así que déjalo.

Lexa que se la quedo viendo no supo como seguir insistiendo para convencerla.

—No digo que Gustus no hiciese un buen trabajo cosiéndote pero quizás te hayas hecho daño en la pierna y...

Lexa se dispuso a levantar la manta para subir su pantalón y poder ver la herida que le había dolido tanto al rozarla y Luna se levanto tan de golpe que por poco tira a Lexa apartándose de ella.

—He dicho que no, ¿es que no me has oído la primera vez o qué?

La cazadora mayor se la quedo mirando un tanto sorprendida por la inesperada reacción y acabo asintiendo torpemente al verla. Luna no acostumbraba nunca a hablarle así, había sido raro escucharlo.

—Luna, ¿pero qué...?

La menor de las Woods dejo caer de mala manera el libro sobre la mesa y sin más se dio la vuelta alejándose furiosa por el pasillo para mayor sorpresa de su hermana que escuchó en pocos segundos la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse bruscamente de golpe.

Lexa dio un pequeño respingo en el sofá al escuchar el portazo y bajo un poco la mirada algo perdida no sabiendo bien que acababa de ocurrir allí pero enseguida algo llamo su atención.

Una mancha de sangre sobre la céntrica superficie del sofá donde su hermana había permanecido sentada hasta hacía un momento.

Lexa se la quedo mirando y acerco su mano queriendo pensar que la mancha era vieja pero al pasar sus dedos sobre esta se llevo consigo un pequeño rastro de sangre y su consternación aumento preocupantemente.

Una vaga idea paso por su mente, una fugaz y terrible cuanto menos que la congelo en el sitio y que hizo que volviese la cabeza de inmediato hacia el pasillo con el corazón detenido por momentos queriendo respuestas.

No, no podía ser aquello que pensaba.

Luna se lo hubiese dicho.

Confiaba lo suficientemente en ella como para no mentirle al respecto en el caso de que algo así le hubiese pasado, ¿o no?

Si, por supuesto que si. No tenía duda alguna. Tenía que existir otra explicación, aquello era un error. Su mente solo intentaba confundirle, jugarle una mala pasada, solo eso, si.

Sintiendo sus manos temblar por un momento acompañadas del resto de su cuerpo, Lexa se obligo a tomar aire y a calmarse. Por un segundo, olvidó como respirar y el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies.

No, un segundo.

Aquello no estaba pasando. No estaba ocurriendo y aquella absurda idea solo era producto de su perturbada imaginación.

Demasiados años en el Infierno le habían enseñado a pensar de manera distinta, ecléctica y todo cuanto pasaba por su cabeza, todas aquellas ideas, imágenes y sensaciones comenzaron a tornarse realidad hasta encajar haciendo "click" en su cabeza.

La respiración se le entrecorto y el corazón le comenzó a bombear con fuerza. Su intención no era precipitarse. Abordarla sin más y preguntárselo directamente, no tenía valor para hacerlo de todas maneras se dijo.

¿Pero y si era verdad? ¿y si lo que sospechaba iba muy en serio? ¿y si había ocurrido de verdad y ella no había estado allí para evitarlo? ¿y si por haberla apartado lo único que había conseguido en lugar de protegerla había sido causarle un daño irreparable? ¿Y si...?

Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse de lagrimas y la rabia y la impotencia comenzaron a hacer mella en ella recorriéndola como pura adrenalina bajo la piel casi por entero.

Enterrando los dedos sobre el sofá con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos apenas recuperaron su color, Lexa se levanto de golpe y tardo apenas diez segundos en atravesar el pasillo abriendo la puerta de Luna de golpe.

La menor de las Woods que se giro al oír abrirse la puerta, no espero tal gesto y su cara lo reflejo al momento.

—¡Dime que no es verdad, Luna! —exigió saber Lexa señalándola furiosamente con el dedo—. ¡Dime que no has estado mintiéndome todo este tiempo!

La expresión de la pequeña cambio drásticamente al ser consciente de que de algún modo Lexa se había enterado y apenas fue capaz de encajarlo.

Al no escuchar una negativa, una respuesta siquiera Lexa cambio su cara y retrocedió más que herida dos pasos no pudiendo creer que le ocultase una cosa así a ella.

—Luna —murmuró Lexa herida e incrédula al verla guardar silencio.

La menor de las hermanas desvió la mirada y bajándola al suelo se quedo callada sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse ligeramente contenida. No, no iba a hablar de eso con nadie, mucho menos con ella.

Aquello enfureció más aún a Lexa que dirigiéndose hacia ella la tomo con fuerza del suéter enfrentando sus ojos entre lagrimas.

—¿Como coño has podido mentirme de esa manera? ¿a mi? ¿a tu hermana? —le grito fuera de control ella señalándose—. ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Lexa, Luna! ¡Estoy aquí, estoy aquí de nuevo hermana! ¡Háblame!

Luna que cerro sus ojos sintiendo las lagrimas deslizarse pesadamente mejilla abajo tembló bajando la mirada impotente y avergonzada.

—¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Una estúpida idiota por mentirme! —le gritó Lexa más que indignada por la mentira reteniendo a duras penas las lagrimas de rabia—. ¿Acaso creías que ibas a poder ocultármelo siempre? ¿qué no me enteraría?

Luna que se llevo el dorso de la mano a la nariz intentando mantener las lagrimas en su sitio tembló ligeramente aguantando el chaparrón que le estaba cayendo y el cual había pretendido evitar hasta ahora.

—¡No investigues mas! ¡No lo hagas porque no va a servir de nada! —le advirtió Lexa señalándola furiosamente con el dedo—. ¡En cuanto encuentre a Derrick, puedes darle por muerto! ¡No me importa que ese ser este dentro de él! ¡No me importa quien sea, te ha hecho daño y va a pagar por ello! ¿me oyes?

Lexa se dirigió a la mesilla cogiendo la fotografía que había allí de Derrick, Luna y ella y la lanzo contra la pared con fuerza sobresaltando a Luna.

—¡Voy a destrozarlo!

—No Lexa—se atrevió a hablar Luna al escucharla dando un paso hacia ella al oír sus intenciones—. Cálmate, Derrick no me ha hecho nada, no ha sido él.

—¡No te atrevas a defenderle! —la amenazo la mayor de las Woods con lagrimas de rabia advirtiéndola con el dedo—. ¡No delante de mi! ¿Te has visto?

Lexa camino hacia ella tomándola furiosa del brazo para llevarla frente al espejo y enfrentarla con él.

—¡Mírate! ¡Mira lo que te ha hecho, Luna! —le grito ella mientras la rabia y el odio la consumían—. ¿Acaso crees que merece otra cosa? ¿qué merece algo que no sea la muerte?

Luna que fue incapaz de ver el aspecto que tenía en el reflejo del espejo bajo la mirada llorando en silencio y cerro sus ojos sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijese en aquel instante la alteraría más y más.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que pienses! ¡Lo que quieras que haga! —le grito Lexa apartándose de ella con rabia lanzando de un manotazo el espejo que cayo con gran estruendo al suelo salpicándolo todo de cristales. Luna se encogió ligeramente por el estruendo y Lexa se movió por la habitación como si quisiese destrozarlo todo a su paso—. ¡Voy a darle caza! ¡Voy a despedazarle tanto que va a desear volver al lugar del que ha salido! ¡Eso te lo juro!

Luna que vio como se dirigía a la puerta saliendo por ella tras dar un fuerte portazo se quedo a solas consigo misma temblando y llorando en silencio mientras la habitación se hacía añicos casi tanto como ella en aquellos momentos.

Se había enterado.

Lexa, su hermana ahora conocía la verdad sobre ella, sobre ese ser, y Derrick pagaría el precio por su culpa. Por no haber sabido enfrentarse a él, por no poder evitar que lo hiciera.

Luna se cubrió la cara con las manos agachándose sin dejar de temblar sobre los cristales y quiso morirse en esos mismos momentos culpándose por ello.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, todo había cambiado para siempre y la diferencia era que ahora lo podía palpar.

Que horror, que mal.

Continuara...


	49. Chapter 49

Había tardado bastante en rastrear y hallar la nueva ubicación de Azazel. El demonio que llevaba el cuerpo de su hijo, y el cual había acabado en uno de los santuarios de Carl Emerson a las afueras de la ciudad.

Había pasado las ultimas cinco horas vigilándole y había deducido de alguna forma que no se movería de allí.

A una distancia prudencial y desde el otro lado de la calle a través de los prismáticos le había observado hacer algunas llamadas al verle pasar por delante de las ventanas de los pisos superiores de la enorme mansión teléfono en mano mientras parecía buscar algo pasando de una habitación a otra.

No tenía ni idea de que podía ser eso tan importante que el demonio buscaba pero Emerson había muerto por ello.

Gustus, experimentado cazador y dueño del Grounder's Roadhouse dejo los prismáticos sobre el asiento del copiloto y se dispuso a arrancar justo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

Lo tomo de encima del salpicadero y al mirar la pantalla vio parpadear el nombre de Lexa. Lo descolgó y se lo llevo al oído mirando hacia las ventanas.

—Le tengo. Justo ahora está haciendo una llamada —dijo el cazador a modo de saludo ojeando a Derrick a través de una de las ventanas—. ¿Recuerdas a Carl Emerson? Pues el muy capullo le ha matado y ahora parece estar buscando algo en una de sus propiedades.

La acelerada respiración de la mayor de las Woods que le llego del otro lado hizo que el cazador y mentor de la misma frunciese el ceño.

—¿Lexa? —pregunto él separando durante un momento el móvil volviendo a llevárselo al oído por si fuese un problema de conexión—. Niña, ¿estás ahí?

—¿Dónde está? —fue lo único que salió de la temblorosa boca de Lexa tras un segundo de contenido silencio.

La fríaldad en su voz tomo por sorpresa a Gustus que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con ella.

—Te lo he dicho, en una de sus propiedades —respondió Gustus quedamente sin querer darle una clara respuesta.

—¿En cual? —exigió saber Lexa tensa y acelerada de pie en una de las calles cercanas al centro.

—¿Lexa que pasa? —pregunto el cazador realmente preocupado al sentirla obcecada.

—Tú solo contéstame —dijo ella al otro lado del teléfono mientras se apartaba las lagrimas con la mano temblorosamente.

Aquello hizo que el cazador frunciese el ceño aún más y que saltasen todas sus sospechas.

—Creo que... es mejor que nos veamos primero y hablemos. ¿Está Luna contigo?

Lexa que le colgó con rabia al no conseguir su objetivo cerro los ojos golpeando con la mano que sujetaba el móvil la pared echando a andar para alejarse de allí.

Ya lo encontraría ella de otra manera.

—¿Lexa? —volvió a interrogar el cazador al escuchar el intermitente pitido al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Sigues ahí?

Separando el móvil Gustus se lo quedo mirando por un momento y le devolvió la llamada algo atribuladamente. La mayor de sus pupilas parecía alterada por algo y solo se le ocurrió pensar que quizás habría discutido con Luna.

Pensó en llamarla pero decidió que sería mejor ir a verla. Ella le contaría lo ocurrido y juntos los tres trabajarían en una solución para traer a Derrick de vuelta. Estaba convencido de ello.

Continuara...


	50. Chapter 50

Había tardado poco en llegar a casa de su mejor amiga, Ontari Rhiannon. Había hecho ese camino miles de veces antes y después de nacer su pequeña Adria.

Conocía la casa de su amiga a la perfección y dadas las circunstancias la mejor opción que tenía era quedarse allí en su ausencia.

Se había dado una ducha, puesto algo de ropa limpia y también se había preparado algo de comer.

Necesitaba descansar, sentía su cuerpo denso, pesado, intoxicado de aquella presencia, aquel mal que durante tanto tiempo la había ocupado.

Se estiro un poco y sacudió sus manos en un intento por desestresarse mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del pequeño salón.

Seguía dándole vueltas a todo.

Cada pequeña imagen, cada pequeño recuerdo que llegaba a ella sin sentido o con él la conducía a pensamientos confusos y aturdidores.

Estaba bien.

Estaba realmente bien, quizás más débil que de costumbre pero no como Ontari.

Encontrar a su pequeña Adria, era una prioridad pero sabía que iba a ser una tarea complicada dados los pocos recursos con los que contaba y sobretodo por las circunstancias que habían desencadenado que su custodia fuese a parar a los Servicios Sociales.

Pensar en ello le encogía el corazón pero sabía que no era momento para sentimentalismos. Debía estar más fría y cabal que nunca.

Pensó en recurrir al padre de Adria, quizás él podría ayudarla de algún modo pero no quería involucrarle en esto.

Ademas, él nunca había querido estar demasiado cerca de la niña por lo que era una vía inútil.

Inconscientemente, la culpaba del distanciamiento que Echo había tenido con él y que con el tiempo hubiesen roto.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Cuando Echo fue consciente de que una pequeña vida estaba en camino, decidió no perdonar más las mentiras, los engaños y las traiciones y acabo por decidir alejarse de él.

Estaba claro que no iba a cambiar nada. Él era como era y lo peor era que le gustaba ser así, Echo decidió que había llegado el momento de apartarse, de dejarle y centrarse en la única cosa buena que la vida le había regalado, su hija.

Creyó poder manejarlo, creyó que estarían bien y Ontari estuvo ahí para apoyarla pero la maternidad no le fue un camino fácil. No fue tal como ella creía que sería y la arrolló inevitablemente.

Apenas podía comer, apenas podía dormir, las facturas se amontonaban, y el poco dinero ahorrado se lo había gastado en la niña. No encontraba nuevo trabajo, amenazaban con echarla de la casa y su familia seguía sin quererla acoger.

Se había deprimido mucho. Tanto que creyó perecer.

Sus fuerzas mermaron y se encerró en si misma en una espiral de tristeza, decepción y cansancio. Ontari seguía ahí, echándole una mano siempre que podía y animándola a seguir adelante por ella y por su hija.

Quizás había sido eso, quizás esas sensaciones habían sido las que habían la puerta al demonio que la había tomado por sorpresa al abrir una de las ventanas para airear la casa.

Todo ese humo negro había llegado de pronto, sin esperarlo, y con fuerza y sin resistirse se había colado por su garganta hasta que su cuerpo dejo de pertenecerle y al abrir sus ojos ya no era del todo ella.

Lo ocurrido después de eso con su niña, con Ontari, con aquellos hombres a los que había abordado en la carretera, cortado el cuello y prácticamente despedazado era solo un vago y vivido recuerdo de la pesadilla vivida.

Se le encogía el estomago solo de pensar en ello.

¿A quien iba a recurrir ahora? ¿como iba a recuperar a su pequeña Adria? ¿como iba a lidiar con todo lo que se le vendría encima si apenas podía cuidar de si misma estando así?

Complicado...

Cuanto menos, todo resultaría muy complicado.

Continuara...


End file.
